The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli
by lissysue85
Summary: Gordon's story. A secret love affair comes to a halt when she finds out his secret. Then they are kidnapped. Can they escape the clutches of a lunatic and make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. Any others are my own creations.

This is Gordon's story. A secret love affair comes to a halt when she learns his secret. Then they are kidnapped. Can they work together to escape the clutches of a lunatic?

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Little Secret.**

Gordon rolled to look at the beautiful brunette beside him.

"I really should be getting up. Dad will kill me if I don't get the supplies home soon," he said not wanting to get up.

"Yeah me too. I have to be back at the hospital in an hour," she replied.

"I'm going to have to tell my family about you one day," he said getting up.

"Don't hurry I like being your little secret plus its great fun calling you at awkward moments and listening to the excuses you give," she said giggling.

"Yeah like the other night during dinner. I swear Alan is getting suspicious though."

"Somehow I don't think your dad would appreciate you telling him exactly why you come to the mainland so often."

"No you are probably right."

"Plus you know you love having a secret from your family."

"Yeah it is fun knowing something they don't."

"I thought you had to go," she said getting dressed.

"I do but someone keeps distracting me," he said crossing his arms. She grinned and moved closer to him.

"You love it really Gordon," she said cheekily.

"True. So get over here and kiss me goodbye," he said and she brushed her lips across his and then moved back. He grabbed her and pulled her back to him kissing her passionately. The finally broke apart and Gordon headed to the door.

"See you soon babe," he said.

"Bye Gords," she replied and closed the door.

* * *

Gordon was back on the island now and still hadn't told the others about her. A part of him wanted to as he was beginning to wonder if he had feelings for her, so it would be good to talk to someone. The other part of him liked the excitement from having a secret.

He found his brothers in Scott's old room, which had been turned, into a nursery. They were all playing with JJ and Izzy.

"I think someone needs a diaper change," said Scott tickling his son's belly.

"It's Alan's turn this time," said Virgil grinning.

"What no way," replied Alan moving back.

"Oh don't be such a baby Alan it won't kill you," said Gordon.

"Like you can talk," retorted Alan.

"Hey I can change a nappy," he replied grinning.

"Well why don't you change Izzy's then," said Virgil handing her to him.

"Not a problem. Why don't we have a competition Al and see who can change the diaper first," suggested Gordon.

"Alright then," replied Alan and Scott laid JJ down on the other changing unit.

"Ok then I will time you both and Scott will make sure you are doing it correctly," said Virgil.

"On your marks, get set, Go," yelled Scott and both Alan began the task ahead of them. Gordon seemed to be having no trouble at all but there was a reason for that. Lucie had shown him the other day how to change a diaper. He just hadn't told the others that. Alan on the other hand was really struggling. Suddenly he yelled out. Gordon turned to see his nephew sprayed wee into Alan's face. Scott and Virgil were watching laughing away. Gordon gave a triumphant grin and attached the diaper. He picked Izzy up and turned to the others.

"Done and dusted," he replied and laughed at Alan who was fuming.

"What is going on in here?" called a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Lucie and Becca watching them.

"We had a little competition to see who could change a diaper the quickest and I won," said Gordon proudly. Lucie gave him a knowing look and was tempted to spill his secret but she let him get away with it.

"You look a bit wet Alan. I take it those two didn't warn you that he could get you in the face," said Becca walking over and finishing the diaper.

"You knew," said Alan turning on his two older brothers.

"Yeah sorry bro. He has done it to us too," admitted Scott still grinning.

"Yeah the only one who has escaped so far is Gordo I think," added Virgil.

"Next one's yours little brother," said Scott walking over.

"You wish Scott. Shall we go for a walk with your Mommy Izzyloo?" said Gordon looking down at his niece. She was nearly five months old now and was always smiling.

"Sounds good to me," said Lucie and they walked off.

Scott and Virgil turned back to Alan and began to laugh again. Alan soon joined in. Becca picked up JJ.

"I think we shall leave daddy and your mad Uncles to it," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

Gordon sat by the pool watching the rest of his family. JJ and Izzy were with their great grandma in the house. She had made everyone else go outside and relax for a while. Tintin and Brains were discussing a new project with his dad. Lucie and John were curled up on a sun lounger reading together. Scott and Becca were messing about in the pool together. Virgil and Maddie sat at one of the tables doing paperwork. Every now and then, he would catch them holding hands or kissing. Eventually they gave up the pretence of working and joined Becca and Scott in the pool.

Gordon found himself thinking about Talli Bradford. They had been seeing each other for about five months. It had started out as a bit of fun between two people who didn't want any commitment but he had to admit they had gotten close recently. He often found himself thinking about her and he wondered if maybe he was falling for her. His phone bleeped beside him.

**Hey**

**My bed's kinda lonely without u.**

**Talli**

He grinned at the message and was about to reply when he realized his brothers were watching him.

"What's making you smile so much?" asked Virgil. They had all got out of the pool now and were sat around it.

"Nothing just a joke from a friend," he replied still grinning. It was fun having a secret over the others.

"I bet it's a girl," said Scott grinning.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to wonder about," he said cheekily and walked off.

"It's a girl," said John knowingly.

"Do you know something?" asked Scott turning to his slightly younger brother.

"No but Alan is suspicious that Gordon has found someone. He told me when he relieved me the other day," explained John.

"Aah that's so sweet," gushed Lucie and Maddie.

"I wonder who she is?" said Scott.

"I think we need to investigate this further," said Virgil grinning.

"I think Alan will be our best bet. He can probably get Gordon to open up easier then us," said John.

"Operation Gordon fess up is in action," said Virgil.

* * *

Two weeks later and Alan was back down from Thunderbird 5. He had agreed to go along with Operation fess up and was now on his way to see what he could find out.

"Hey bro," he said sitting down beside him.

"Hey Al. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah what about you?"

"Can't complain. Where's Tintin?"

"Busy with Brains so I thought maybe we could have a chat," said Alan honestly. It had been a while since he and Gordon had really talked.

"Sure bro. Anything in particular you want to talk about?" asked Gordon feeling a little suspicious.

"Yeah there was actually. Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked not beating around the bush.

"What made you ask that?"

"Well you have seemed different lately. More happy and relaxed. Plus you keep offering to go to the Mainland on supply runs and trips to the office. It is not like you."

"I'm just trying to do my bit to help around here that's all," said Gordon. It wasn't a total lie. He did want to ease the pressure on the others a bit.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why you have been so chilled out. Even your pranks are light hearted."

"What's so wrong with being happy."

"Nothing I just want to know what her name is," said Alan hoping he could trick Gordon into naming her.

"What who's name is?" asked Gordon laughing. He was enjoying teasing Alan.

"The girl who has made you so happy and don't say she doesn't exist."

"If I tell you. You cannot tell the others," said Gordon finally relenting. It would be good to talk about her actually.

"I promise," he said and meant it. He had told the others that he would tell them everything he knew but his loyalty lied with Gordy so if Gordon didn't want him to tell he wouldn't.

"Her name's Talli," he said quietly.

"Talli. Why does that sound familiar?" he asked thinking for a second then it twigged.

"You mean Talli Bradford the physio who looked after Scott?"

"Yep that's the one. We have been seeing each other for five months," admitted Gordon.

"Wow. Well done on keeping that quiet," said Alan smiling. He was a little annoyed that Gordon hadn't told him about it but he was glad his brother had someone.

"I know. It's not been easy," he admitted. He had felt bad about not telling Alan but he didn't think it would ever amount to anything and now he wasn't so sure.

"So is it serious?" asked Alan.

"I don't know. It started out as bit of fun but now maybe I do have feelings for her."

"Sounds like you and her need to talk," said a voice from behind. They both turned to see Lucie standing there.

"How long have you been listening?" asked Gordon.

"Not long but you should tell her how you feel or how you think you feel. I would suggest telling her outside of the bedroom though," said Lucie grinning.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Then walk away and find someone better. If she can't see how great you are then she isn't the one for you," said Lucie sitting down beside him.

"Did I ever tell you you're my favourite sister in law," said Gordon grinning.

"No but its good to know."

"What do we tell the others?" asked Alan. They would all be hounding them as soon as they enter.

"Nothing till we know how she feels," said Lucie standing up.

"So our next plan is getting Gordon to New York," said Alan.

"That's easy. I have to go there on some business tomorrow. Why don't you come with me," suggested Lucie.

"What excuse are we going to give dad?" asked Alan. He knew their dad would need a good reason to send them both.

"Easy. John's birthday present. I could say that Lucie is going to help me get John the perfect present," schemed Gordon.

"Brilliant. Now Alan can you keep quiet till we get back?" asked Lucie knowing the others would do everything in their power to get it out of Alan.

"Yeah. I think I can get round them. It's lucky Scott is on Thunderbird 5," said Alan. Scott was the one who would hound him the most. He hated not being in the know.

"Well let's go see dad then," said Gordon and they all headed off.

* * *

The following day and Gordon found himself outside her apartment feeling very nervous. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Talli opened the door and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey you," she said.

"Hey," he replied and she let him in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Talli and then added. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you."

"Good. I'm glad about that," he said and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a deep and passionate kiss then pulled back.

"We need to talk Talli," he said and they both sat down on the couch.

"That doesn't sound good," said Talli feeling worried.

"It is well that depends on how you take what I say next."

"What?" she asked feeling confused.

"Talli. We've been seeing each other for like five month and it has been really good and I mean really good."

"But," she said sensing where he was headed.

"But don't you feel like it could be a lot more."

"What?" she repeated.

"Talli I think I want more then just a casual fling," he said preparing for the worst.

"You think you want more?" she asked. He looked at her closely staring deep into her eyes and knew that she meant more to him then just a fling.

"No. I know I want more then just a fling. I want to be with you Talli. No sneaking around or snatching the odd few hours together. I want to tell the world that you are my girl," he explained. Talli sat in stunned silence looking at him. That had not been what she was expecting him to say.

"Talli?" he said gently trying to get her attention.

"I um. I uh um," she stuttered unable to speak coherently.

"I know it was a bit of a shock."

"A bit. One minute we are well you know and the next you're saying you want a future with me."

"Yeah. You mean a lot to me Talli. I want a girlfriend not a casual fling," he said taking her hand. She stared deep into his green eyes trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

"I'm not sure about this Gordon," she said pulling her hand back. Gordon stood up the hurt evident in his face.

"It's ok. I will just go. See you around," he said and walked out of the door. Talli sat staring at the door wondering whether she should go after him or not.

* * *

Authors Note: So will she go after him. Please read and review to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 Diaper Dilemma

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diaper Dilemma**

Gordon stormed out of the building and stood on the street.

"Gordon wait a second," yelled a voice.

He turned round to see Talli standing at the door. She walked straight up to him, placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Gordon was stunned for a second and then kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. They finally broke apart and Talli grinned at him.

"Does this mean?" he began but she stopped him.

"How could I turn down the chance to bag the last single Tracy man," she replied grinning.

"Good point maybe I should play the field a little longer," he joked.

"Just try it Mr Tracy," she replied frowning at him.

"How could I possibly want anyone else when you give me everything I need," he said grinning at her. She giggled at him and he kissed her again.

"What have you got planned for the rest of the day?" he asked her.

"Nothing why?"

"Well now we are an official couple would you like to meet one of the members of my family?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"My sister in law Lucie is in the town and I said I would meet her for lunch. Do you want to come with me?"

"Um sure. Am I dressed to meet her?" she asked jokingly. Gordon looked her up and down.

"Well personally I think you should be wearing fewer clothes," he said and she slapped his arm playfully.

"Honey you look great, you always look great," he said and they strolled over to Tracy Industries.

They arrived at Tracy Industries and were about to enter when Talli stopped.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to walk through there together. Everyone will gossip," she replied looking at the staff manning at the reception desk.

"I don't care if they do."

"I know but shouldn't your family know about us before they do?"

"Probably but it's too late now," he said and grabbing her hand they entered the building. A few of the reception staff glanced up as they entered but didn't say anything. They soon arrived at the main office. They walked in and Lucie smiled when she saw Talli.

"Hi you must be Talli. I'm Lucie," she said standing up.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," she replied smiling at her.

"So you are the young woman who has wowed my favourite brother."

"Yeah. I'm not sure how though," she replied smiling.

"I'm your favourite?" asked Gordon shocked.

"Of course you are. You sit outside with me when John is away. You looked after me during my pregnancy. You were even there holding my hand when I was in labour. You will always be my fave," she said and hugged him tight.

"Thanks sis. Oh and by the way you are my favourite sister in law," he said. He had always gotten on really well with Lucie. She was really sweet and caring. In addition, she had always made the effort to talk to him and he was so touched that she thought of him that way. He then glanced over at Talli and saw a sad look cross her face.

"Oh god I'm sorry Talli," he said apologetically.

"It's ok Gordon really. It's nice to see that some families can be close," she said as he walked back over to her.

"I take it you are not close to yours then," said Lucie as they all sat down.

"No not really. Me and my sister were really close but she died eight years ago," explained Talli.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Lucie. Gordon took her hold of her hand for a second and she smiled up at him.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day then?" asked Lucie swiftly changing the subject.

"Well until Gordon turned up. I had planned to do some paperwork," said Talli.

"I bet I can think of a better idea," said Gordon cheekily.

"I don't wanna know so if you two are going to be dirty then get out of my office," said Lucie mock sternly.

"Come on then," said Gordon standing up. He pulled Talli up and they walked to the door.

"See you later sis," said Gordon.

"Bye guys. Have fun," said Lucie grinning.

* * *

Gordon and Talli had gone back to hers for the rest of the afternoon. They were now curled up on the couch chatting.

"Are you sure this is going to work Gords?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her.

"Us being a couple. I mean you live on a tropical Island and I will be here for another two months before moving back to Australia."

"Well you could always come live on the island with me," he suggested half jokingly.

"Yeah and what about my job. I can't just give it up," she replied moving away slightly.

"I know Talli and I wouldn't ask you to. We will get round this I promise. Once my family know I can see if dad will let me leave the island more. Plus you can always come and visit," he said pulling her back into his arms.

"Sounds great so will you tell your family about us straight away?"

"No I think I might wind them up for a little longer. It's been a lot of fun having a secret."

"Will you tell Alan the truth?"

"Yeah. I hate keeping things from him," said Gordon and he meant it. He had always been close to Alan. He was his partner in crime and they always stuck together against the others.

"Ok," she said and moved to sit on his lap. Gordon grinned and moved in to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, his phone bleeped.

"Dammit," he swore and read the message on his cell.

"You gotta go," she replied guessing what the message said.

"Yeah. They need us back on the Island. Apparently Izzy is missing her mom which translated means John is struggling on his own," said Gordon and Talli giggled. She then sent little kisses down his neck.

"Don't or I won't be able to leave," he said snaking his arms up and around her neck.

"I'm not doing anything," she replied innocently still kissing his neck. The phone rang this time and Gordon groaned once more but answered it.

"Hello," he said trying not to groan as Talli kissed her way up his neck and along his jaw.

"Hey. John is in major panic mode so I really have to go. Want me to come up with a reason why you couldn't come with me," said Lucie not wanting to force Gordon home.

"It's ok Lucie he will meet you at the plane," said Talli taking the phone from him for a second.

"Ok then. I will see him there. It was nice meeting you Talli," said Lucie and she hung up.

"Do I really have to go?" asked Gordon. Talli giggled at the sad little face he was pulling.

"Yes you do and that face won't work on me," she said climbing off his lap.

"Spoilsport."

"Sorry," she said grinning. He stood up and walked to the door with her.

"Guess I will see you soon," he said smiling.

"You can count on it Mr Tracy."

"You better miss me," he said frowning.

"How could I not," she replied and kissed him. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Talli finally broke away.

"Bye Gords," she said and he finally went out the door.

"Talli do me one last favour?" he asked turning back.

"Anything."

"Ring me during dinner. I want to wind my brothers up."

"Sure. See ya around," she said grinning and went back inside. Gordon headed off to the airport.

* * *

Back on the island, everyone was now having dinner and chatting. Izzy had a slight cold and Gordon had been winding John up about how much he panicked.

"You better have got me a great birthday present," said John grumpily.

"Why is it your birthday soon?" asked Gordon innocently.

"Oh god I had forgotten all about it," added Alan playing along. John was about to comment when Gordon's phone went off.

"I thought I told you boys. No phone calls during dinner," said Jeff glaring at Gordon.

"Sorry Dad," said Gordon and he cancelled the call. Only Alan spotted the cheeky grin and guessed who it was. Gordon had told him everything that had happened and he was happy to keep it a secret a little longer. He gave Gordon a wink and then went back to his dinner. John and Virgil both spotted the wink and were instantly suspicious.

Later on Virgil and John followed Gordon onto the beach. They watched as Gordon got out his cell and rang someone. They moved closer and listened in to his side of the conversation.

"Hi baby," he said.

"Course I miss you."

"Yeah I can't wait to see you either."

"It wont be long I swear. I have a great plan to get dad to send me to New York."

"I better go. See you soon baby," he said and then ended the call. John and Virgil snuck off so Gordon didn't spot them. Gordon meanwhile waited until they had walked off and pulled out his cell again.

"Thanks for that Talli," he said.

"No problem Gords. Did they take the bait?"

"Yep they will be going mad now trying to guess who you are?" he said grinning.

"Do you think they will guess?"

"Nah they wont have a clue and they wont get it out of Alan either."

"Are you sure. I bet they can be pretty persuasive when they want to be."

"True but I have some illicit photos of Alan that I will post on the internet if he does."

"You are so evil Gordon Tracy."

"Yeah but that's why you like me so much."

"Yeah. I gotta go Gords. Me and some mates are off out for a few drinks."

"Hey you better not pull anyone. You're mine now."

"I'll try not to. Talk to you later," she said and hung up. Gordon got up and decided to go for a swim. He had to admit that a little part of him was scared that Talli would find someone else but he knew he had to trust her.

* * *

The next three weeks flew past. John's birthday had been a huge success, he had loved the framed photo of Lucie and Izzy that Gordon had given him. It was one taken at the wedding and everyone had to admit it was a beautiful photo. John and Virgil were still no wiser as to who Gordon's mystery woman was. Scott had come back down and he hadn't been able to work it out either. Talli's name had been mentioned but Alan had quickly quashed that idea. John was now back on Thunderbird 5 but he was still trying to figure it out. Gordon and Alan were really enjoying teasing them. Lucie had agreed to stay quiet too and secretly found it funny watching the others' desperate attempts to discover her identity. Nobody had twigged that she might know and she was keeping it that way.

Jeff sat at his desk waiting for his second youngest son to appear.

"Hi dad what's up?" asked Gordon as he strolled into the room.

"How would you like to spend next weekend in Sydney?" asked Jeff.

"Um I would love to. Is there any particular reason?" asked Gordon.

"Yes actually. Dominic Moore called he was hoping you would go and talk to some of his younger patients. They are having a get together at the Trinity Hotel," explained Jeff.

"Oh I see. I'm not sure dad. Speaking in front of people is not really my strong point," replied Gordon.

"Well why don't you think it over and call him back later."

"Yeah ok. Thanks dad," he replied and left the room. He needed to think so he went for a walk along the beach. Walking along the beach didn't really help so he decided to call John. He would help him make the right decision. He called John up and told him about the trip.

"That's great Gordy," replied John smiling.

"I'm not so sure bro."

"Not sure about going or not sure about standing up and speaking," said John guessing it was probably the latter. He knew how much his younger brother hated public speaking.

"Speaking. How am I supposed to get up in front of them all and speak?"

"Easy bro. Just tell them how you felt when you were in their position. Let them see that it's possible to be great and to recover from bad injuries."

"Yeah I guess so. Dom has asked me every year for like the last four to speak and I think it's time I did," he said smiling. He knew John would give him the right advice.

"Yeah it is bro. Go and enjoy yourself. Maybe a certain beautiful Physio will be there," said John grinning.

"What are you talking about Johnny?" asked Gordon. He knew he had been rumbled.

"Talli the beautiful physio you have been seeing for god knows how long."

"How did you find out? Alan is dead if he told you."

"He didn't. I am smarter then the other two and soon realized it had to be her. Plus I overheard you and Alan the other day."

"Oh have you told Scott and Virge?" asked Gordon. He wasn't worried at all that John knew.

"Nope I thought I would give you that pleasure," he paused for a second and then added. "It's great news though bro. I hope she makes you happy."

"She does John. She is amazing."

"I'm really happy for you. I can't wait to meet her."

"You will soon. Well I guess I better go call Dom back and then tell the others about her."

"Ok bro. Have fun. I will speak to you later," said John and he signed off. Gordon went off and called Dom who was ecstatic he was coming. He was disappointed though to learn that Talli wasn't going to be there. She would still be in New York.

* * *

Gordon walked back into the lounge to find Alan tied to a chair. Scott and Virgil stood behind him with what looked like a diaper in their hands.

"It's about time Gordon," said Scott and Gordon knew instantly he was in trouble.

"In time for what?" he asked casually.

"Time for you to spill the beans about this mystery girl of yours," explained Virgil.

"And if I don't?" he challenged already having a pretty good idea what they were going to do.

"If you don't this dirty diaper will make its way onto Alan's head," said Scott. Gordon looked down at his younger brother who had said nothing. Alan sat there calmly watching his brothers circle him. Gordon was tempted to let his brothers get Alan but knew it wasn't fair. Alan had kept his secret all this time and never complained even though he had been thrown into the pool many times.

"Alright. Dump the diaper and I will tell you," he said and a look of relief crossed Alan's face.

"I swear that JJ and Izzy are more mature then you lot," said Becca walking in with Lucie and Maddie.

"It was the only way to get them to talk," said Scott.

"Did you try asking him who she was?" asked Maddie as she moved to untie Alan.

"Yeah right," replied Virgil and he helped her to undo the ropes.

"Men," said Becca and she walked up to Gordon. "Gordon honey who is she?" she asked him sweetly. Gordon grinned then whispered it in her ear.

"Really no way. Ah that's so sweet," said Becca and she walked away grinning. Maddie then walked over.

"Will you tell me little brother?" she asked and he whispered it to her too.

"I'm really happy for you," she replied and stood beside Becca and Lucie. They were all laughing at the annoyed faces on the boys.

"Say please and get on your knees and I will tell you," said Gordon cheekily. Scott and Virgil moved to either side of him and quickly grabbed him. They dragged him over to the balcony and held him over the edge.

"Tell us or we throw you over," said Virgil with a menacing grin. Gordon could tell they were not joking.

"Ok its Talli Bradford," he said and they both dropped him back inside the balcony. Gordon stood up and then moved back from them.

"Who is Talli Bradford?" asked Virgil. Scott looked puzzled for a moment and then realized who she was.

"As in the Physio who looked after me."

"Yes that's her," replied Gordon and he raced out of the room before they could ask any more questions.

"I wondered how long it would be," said Jeff coming up behind them all.

"I think it's wonderful," said Grandma.

"Yeah so do we," said Lucie. Becca and Maddie nodded in agreement.

"It's about time we had another wedding and I would love some more grand children," added Grandma. Scott, Lucie and Becca all glanced at Virgil and Maddie. They all knew that they were not having any luck in that area. Maddie just gripped Virgil's hand tight.

"What about you two. Have you thought about making me a grandpa yet?" asked Jeff to Maddie and Virgil. He had missed the worried look that crossed Scott's face.

"Yes it's about time you two started your family," added Grandma.

"Well you will have to look to the others for that," said Virgil standing up.

"Why what do you mean?" asked Grandma.

"We aren't having any luck in that area," explained Maddie standing by Virgil. She could tell he was upset.

"Well it doesn't always happen straight away," said Jeff. He had had no trouble but he knew that with some couples it could take years to conceive.

"Exactly. It will happen one day," said Grandma.

"No it won't," replied Maddie quietly.

"What?" asked Jeff wondering if he had misheard her.

"It won't happen for us dad because we can't. So you will just have to rely on all your other perfect sons for grandchildren," yelled Virgil and he stormed out towards the beach. Maddie soon followed but headed down towards sickbay. The others all stood in shock not saying a word.

* * *

Authors Note: Poor Virge and Maddie hey. So how will Gordon get on talking to Dom's patients? Will Talli be able to get down to join him and how will she get on meeting his family.


	3. Chapter 3 Explosive Meeting

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explosive Meeting.**

Gordon happened to be in the hallway as Maddie ran past. He could see she was upset and decided to follow her to see if she was ok. He opened the door to sickbay and found her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"You ok Maddie?" he asked approaching her.

"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"Nope," he said and patted the bed beside him. She smiled weakly and sat down beside him.

"We went to see a Doctor recently. He told us that although it's not impossible the chances of us conceiving are slim," she said quietly. Gordon wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry sis."

"It's just hard seeing the others look so happy."

"Yeah so what happened in the lounge? When I left everyone was having fun."

"Your dad asked if me and Virgil planned on having any children soon. Virgil just flipped out and announced to everyone we couldn't. He then took off down the beach," she explained.

"Probably not the best way to tell everyone."

"No and I know he blames me," she said moving away and standing up.

"He said that?" asked Gordon incredulously.

"He didn't have to. I could see it in his eyes," she said quietly and turned away from him.

"I'm sure he doesn't. He probably blames himself more. You know what he is like," said Gordon standing up and walking over to him.

"Yeah," she said turning back to face him. He could see a slight smile and grinned.

"That's better. I was getting worried I was going to have to go and paint Thunderbird 2 pink just to make you smile," he said. She grinned and shook her head.

"Thanks Gordy. You always know how to make me smile," she said and hugged him.

"That's me. You gonna be ok now?" he asked glad to see she was smiling.

"Yeah," she replied and he left her to it.

He headed out to the beach to find Virgil. He soon located him sitting with Scott. He was annoyed that Virgil could let Maddie think he blamed her. They both looked up as he approached.

"You ok bro?" asked Scott sensing something was wrong.

"How could you let Maddie think this is all her fault?" he asked angrily.

"What are you talking about Gordon?" asked Virgil.

"I'm talking about the fact that your wife is under the impression that you blame her because you can't have children," he explained.

"What. I would never blame Maddie. I know it isn't her fault," he said standing up.

"That's what I told her but she needs to hear it from you too," said Gordon softening a little.

"It's no ones fault bro. It's just one of them things unfortunately," said Scott standing up beside his two younger brothers.

"Yeah and Maddie told me that you two could still conceive though," added Gordon.

"It's unlikely though," said Virgil sadly.

"You never know Virge. Just don't give up hope," said Scott.

"You're right guys. If it's meant to be it will and if not then I will just have to settle for being the best Uncle to my nieces and nephews," said Virgil wrapping an arm round each of them.

"Since when did we have more then one of each?" asked Scott.

"Yeah and when did you become the best Uncle?" added Gordon.

"We will have before long and I've always been the best Uncle," he said grinning.

"Whatever you say bro," said Gordon and they all strolled back.

* * *

The crowd cheered and Gordon waved one last time before leaving the stage. He found Dom waiting for him.

"That was great Gordon. Thanks," he said grinning.

"No problem but don't ask me to do it again," replied Gordon.

"I promise but I really think you got through to some of the kids," said Dom. He had always looked on Gordon as a surrogate son. He had been the one who got Gordon to walk again.

"I hope so Dom. I know how hard it was for me when I was there."

"That's why I wanted you to speak. You have shown them that it is possible to do great things after being injured."

"Yeah well if I reached just one of them I will be happy."

"I'm sure you did," replied Dom and he slapped him on the back.

"I think I'm going to go and have a shower and a sleep. I will see you later Dom," he said and turned to walk away.

"Catch you later Flash," he replied and Gordon grinned. Flash had been the nickname that Dom had come up with for him.

Gordon walked over to the lift and joined the small crowd of people waiting for it. Just a he stepped into the elevator his phone went off. It was a text.

**Hey**

**You look really sexy today**

**Love T**

Gordon knew it was from Talli but how did she know what he was wearing. He glanced up and looked around the elevator. There were around thirty people in it. He then spotted Talli in the corner. She smiled and winked at him. He quickly sent her a reply.

**So do you. I thought u couldn't make it**

**Love G**

Her phone was on silent so she didn't hear it go off but he did see her read it. His phone bleeped again.

**Dom needed me. What u up 2.**

A few people left the elevator so he was able to move a little closer to her.

**Going 4 a shower. Wanna scrub my back.**

He saw Talli grin at what he had written. More people left the elevator so there was only about ten left now. Gordon's room was two floors down from the top and he was usually the only one left. He wondered where Talli's room was. Another message came through.

**Thought you'd never ask.**

Gordon watched as the last few people exited the elevator. It was just them now. He turned to Talli who walked straight over to him and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and grinned.

"I have wanted to do that since I saw you arrive this morning," she said.

"Why didn't you?" he asked as they reached his floor and stepped out.

"I didn't fancy being on the front page of all the papers tomorrow."

"They will find out eventually."

"I know but this weekend should be about the kids not us. We can be next week's top story," she said as they reached his room.

"Could be fun sneaking kisses without anyone seeing," said Gordon grinning. He unlocked the door and opened it.

Talli grinned and pushed him into his room. She then closed the door.

* * *

They reappeared in the dining room a couple of hours later. Everyone was chatting happily so no one noticed that they had arrived together. Dom walked over grinning.

"Hello you two. Have you had a nice afternoon together?" he asked.

"What makes you think we have been together?" asked Talli glaring at him.

"I was in the elevator with you both," he replied still grinning. Talli and Gordon looked at each other and then laughed.

"I think its great news. Why do you think I sent Talli to help Scott?"

"I knew you had an ulterior motive," said Talli.

"But of course," he replied putting his arm around her.

A young receptionist came over.

"Sorry to disturb you but I have a phone call for you Miss Bradford," she said and then smiled at Gordon.

"Thanks. I will see you two in a little while. Behave Dominic or I find Lana and tell her some stories about you," she said referring to his new wife.

"Yeah yeah," he said and guided Gordon away. The receptionist watched Gordon walk away and grinned.

"He is so good looking," she commented to Talli as they headed towards reception. Talli smiled and nodded.

* * *

Back on the island, everyone was busy doing something apart from Maddie. Jeff had taken Virgil and Scott for a run. Alan and Tintin were strolling along the beach. Becca, Lucie and Grandma were putting the babies to bed. Kyrano was in his garden and Maddie sat at Jeff's desk staring into space. Even though Virgil had reassured her, it wasn't her fault they couldn't conceive. She still couldn't totally believe him. She had even considered leaving him so he could find someone who could give him children. She couldn't do it though. She loved him too much. The phone began to ring beside her bringing her out of her daydream.

"Hello Tracy Residence," she said and grinned as Gordon's face appeared on screen.

"Hey Maddie. How are you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm good. How did your speech go today?"

"Really great actually. Thanks to all the help John gave me."

"I knew you would do great. So how's Talli?" asked Maddie grinning at the shock on his face.

"How did you know she was here?" he asked.

"You're way too happy."

"Yeah and she is great. Do the others know? I don't want them to think we set this up to get some time together."

"Do we know what?" asked Scott stepping into view. Gordon could see his dad and Virgil as well.

"That Talli has arrived at the conference," answered Maddie.

"Oh yeah," said Virgil grinning.

"I didn't plan it this way honest dad. She only found out this morning that she was coming here," he said hoping they would believe him. Jeff studied his second youngest closely and could see he was telling the truth.

"It's ok son. I know you wouldn't do something like that," he replied smiling. Gordon breathed a sigh of relief.

He glanced to his left and saw Talli stroll past. She gave him a grin and a wink.

"Thanks dad."

"Will you call John and thank him for all his advice. I'm on a payphone so I can't exactly call him myself."

"Of course son," said Jeff. He was glad John had talked Gordon into doing this and helped him with it. Gordon glanced away again and Jeff saw him frown.

"What's the matter son?" he asked.

"Nothing much but I have to go," he said still frowning and looking to his right.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" asked Scott in full big brother mode.

"Yeah just some creep hitting on my girlfriend."

"Best you go and introduce yourself then," said Maddie grinning.

"I am. I will call you tomorrow. Bye guys. Love you all," he said grinning as Scott and Virgil blew him kisses.

"Bye. Love you too," they all replied and hung up.

Gordon walked over to where the man had forced his girlfriend into a corner. He stopped nearby to listen for a second.

"You know you still want me Nat," said the bloke.

"It's Talli not Nat and I got over you a long time ago Jamie," she replied angrily.

"I don't believe you," he replied.

"I have a boyfriend Jamie and he is twice the man you ever were."

"No you don't. You are just saying that to make me jealous," he said and ran his hand down her face. She flinched and turned away from him. Gordon knew it was time to intervene.

"I do have a boyfriend and he is here," she said forcefully.

"Don't lie," he said.

"She isn't lying," said Gordon from behind Jamie. Talli breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him.

"And you are?" said Jamie turning round.

"Her boyfriend," he said calmly. Talli moved away from Jamie and over to Gordon. He wrapped his arm around her and glared back at the man.

"How's your wife?" she asked sarcastically.

"We're divorced," he replied.

"What a shame. Guess she realized what a lying scumbag you are," said Talli and Gordon had to grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked another person. They all turned to see Dom looking furious.

"He was just leaving," said Gordon.

"Good. You are not welcome here and if I ever catch you near Talli again you will be finished as a physio," he said angrily.

"Fine I'm leaving but trust me Talli. I'm the best you ever had and one day you will realize that," he said giving her an evil smile. Gordon felt Talli shudder slightly so he tightened his grip around her waist. Jamie stormed away under the watchful eye of the security guard.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Dom.

"Yeah," she replied and snuggled into Gordon's arms more. They were suddenly blinded by a camera flash and knew their secret was out.

"Guess we will be tomorrows headlines then," commented Gordon.

"Probably. Thanks for getting rid of that creep," she said as they moved away from the photographer.

"It was nothing. Are you sure you are ok?" he asked concerned by how pale she still looked.

"Yeah. It was just a shock seeing him. He was an ex and when we split he became a bit of a stalker," she explained.

"You are safe now," he said and she smiled at him.

"Come on you two. I want to show you something. This place will be crawling with press soon," said Dom and they followed him to the elevator.

* * *

They entered the room to find a state of the art gym. There were a few kids trying out some of the machines.

"This is my new Gym," said Dom.

"Wow it's really well stocked," commented Gordon.

"You will be able to some great work here Dom," added Talli.

"I hope so," replied Dom and he showed them around the whole room.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and everyone in the room was thrown to the floor. The ceiling began to come down and rubble and debris blocked the only way out. Screams could be heard from all around the hotel but the Gym was deathly quiet.

* * *

Authors Note: In your corner time. Can they all survive the deadly explosion and if they are still alive can they escape.


	4. Chapter 4 Nat

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nat.**

Gordon awoke to a hand running through his hair. He looked up to see it was Talli.

"Hey how do you feel?" she asked.

"Like hell. What about you?" he asked.

"About the same," she replied as she helped him to sit up. Dom came crawling over to them.

"I found the first aid kit," he said handing it to Talli.

"Thanks. Are the kids ok?" she asked as she began to clean up the cut on Gordon's head.

"Yeah. They are trying to find a way out," explained Dom.

"Does anywhere else hurt Gords?" asked Talli.

"Just my chest," he replied and she placed her hands gently on his chest.

"Looks like you got a couple of cracked ribs so be careful," she said smiling.

"Your turn Dom," she said and began to clean up his cuts as well. She then called the three kids over and made sure they were all ok too. Gordon then noticed the deep gash on her arm.

"Now we are all sorted. Come here and let me look after you," he said and she moved over to him. He took the first aid box from her and bandaged her arm. He then turned her head slightly so he could clean the cut up on her cheek.

"Anything else hurt?" he asked.

"My ankle is killing me. I think it may be sprained," she said and winced as he checked it over.

"I think you're right," he said as he bandaged it. She winced again.

"There are two exits out of here but both are blocked," said one of the kids as they all walked over.

"Why don't you guys sit and rest for a while. You too Dom. You all look exhausted," said Talli taking charge.

"Bossy aint she," joked Dom grinning. Talli glared at him then grinned.

"I'm just going to take a walk round and see what we have to help us," said Gordon standing up.

He moved away from the group and over to the other side of the room. He wanted to call his family but he needed to be sure the others couldn't hear him.

* * *

John sat on his chair in Thunderbird 5 listening to reports about the bomb that had exploded at the Trinity Hotel. His brothers were already on their way to help and he had been trying to get hold of Gordon for a while. There was no answer on his cell or his watch. Suddenly a faint voice came from one of the monitors.

"John can you hear me it's Gordy."

"Yeah I can hear you. Are you ok?" asked John quietly. He could tell that Gordon was being quiet for a reason.

"I will live. You guys heard about the explosion?"

"Yeah the others are on their way. Where are you?"

"In the gym. On the lower ground floor. Both exits are blocked with rubble."

"Are you on your own?" asked John. He could see that Gordon had a bandage to his head so he guessed someone was with him.

"No. Talli, Dom and three kids are with me. We are all fine."

"I will call the others and let them know where you are. Be careful little brother."

"I will Johnny. I will try and contact you later."

John breathed a sigh of relief that his younger brother was ok. Time to make some calls.

"Thunderbird 5 calling Base and Thunderbirds 1 and 2."

"Go ahead John," came three replies.

"Gordon is alive and ok. He is trapped on the lower ground floor in the gym. Along with Talli, Dom and three kids," explained John.

"What's your ETA Scott?" asked Jeff.

"Three minutes. What about you Virge?"

"Twelve minutes," replied Virgil. He could see a huge grin on his baby brother's face and knew that Alan was happy to know Gordon was ok. Virgil knew how close they were. The terrible two as they were affectionately known by the others. You could guarantee that any trouble on the island came from them.

On the island, everyone looked relieved. Lucie had been really worried about Gordon when she heard about the explosion. John hated being on Thunderbird 5 at times like this. He had wanted to comfort Lucie but had had to leave that to Becca and Maddie. He had become close to Gordon after his accident and that bond had strengthened over time. Gordon had really looked after Lucie whilst she was pregnant for him as well. Jeff had come close to losing Gordon once before and he couldn't believe he nearly had again. Maddie came over to him and he gave her a hug. Gordon always made her laugh when she was sad and he had organised her an amazing birthday party the first year she was here. Becca could still remember when he was a boy who couldn't do English and she had tutored him for months bringing his grades up at the end of it. Grandma Tracy just kept planning a big meal for when he got home.

Scott, Virgil and Alan had all been remembering moments with him too. Scott could remember the first time Gordon had walked to him. Virgil could remember giving him advice about girls and Alan just kept remembering all the great pranks they had pulled. There were going to be a great many more over the coming weeks.

* * *

Talli was standing by the wall staring into space when Gordon walked back over.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked and she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm scared Gords," she admitted. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"We are going to get out of this," he said.

"Ok," she replied and he helped her sit back down again. He sat close to her and kept his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Dom came to join them.

"You don't think Jamie did this do you?" he asked.

"I hope not," replied Talli.

"Hey why did he call you Nat?" asked Gordon. Dom grinned.

"Because my full name is Natalia Bradford. Jamie never liked Talli so he insisted on calling me Nat but I hated it. I have always been Talli," she explained smiling.

"I prefer Talli," said Gordon grinning.

"Good if you ever call me Nat you're a dead man," she said seriously.

"Take that threat seriously mate trust me," said Dom earning him a slap from Talli.

* * *

A loud rumble came through the walls and Gordon recognised the sound as the Mole. He knew they were about to be rescued.

"Come on back here guys. Sounds like the cavalry has arrived," he said and the others all stood back.

The Mole came through the wall and one of the kids screamed Talli hopped over to her.

"It's ok honey. They are here to rescue us," she said wrapping her arms around her. The girl began to calm down.

Alan and Virgil climbed out of the Mole and resisted the urge to run over and hug Gordon.

"Hi guys. Fancy a ride out of here?" asked Virgil.

"We would love one uh mate," said Gordon knowing he couldn't use their real names or Talli would realize who they were.

Virgil and Alan put the kids on first and then Dom. Gordon helped Talli over to them. Virgil and Alan made sure to stay back a little so she didn't recognise them.

Gordon helped her strap in and then gave her a light kiss before standing up again.

"I am going to go and say thanks to those men," he said and moved into the front compartment. As soon as Alan saw, it was safe he moved forward and hugged his slightly older brother. Virgil soon joined them.

"Mobile Control to Mole. Come in Virge," said Scott.

"Go ahead Scott," said Gordon grinning.

"Good to see you little brother," he said.

"You too old man," said Gordon earning a giggle from both Alan and Virgil.

"Less of the old or I will tell Dad who really crashed his Ferrari."

"Ok ok. Hey you better let dad and Johnny boy know that we are all safe," said Gordon knowing he needed to head to the back again.

"Will do bro. Take it easy ok and look after that beautiful girl," said Scott.

"I will, catch ya later," he said and cancelled the call.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Virgil. He was always the one to notice if anyone was hurt and apart from Maddie, he had the most medical training.

"Yeah bro honest but I better go before they get suspicious," he said and walked back to the others. Just as they began to pull out the whole ceiling caved in. Gordon grabbed onto the wall to steady himself. Virgil sped up so they could get out quicker.

"Everyone ok back there," he said walking in.

"Yeah we are fine Flash," said Dom and the kids nodded. Gordon then turned to Talli who hadn't made a move. She was staring at the floor. They arrived on the surface and all climbed out. Gordon helped Talli out but kept her close to him. He was worried by her silence. They moved away from the Mole so Virgil could return it to Thunderbird 2.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked.

"Yeah just realized how close we came to being crushed on the ceiling," she replied and shivered slightly.

"We are safe now," he said and pulled her into his arms. Suddenly a flash went off and they realized the press had caught them again.

"Why don't we give them something to photograph," said Gordon grinning. Talli smiled back at him so he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. More cameras went off but they didn't care. Eventually they pulled apart.

"Time we got checked over," said Gordon still grinning.

"You do realize your dad is going to see that tomorrow," she said grinning.

"I know but it was funny though," he said as he helped her over to the makeshift medical centre that had been set up.

* * *

The Paramedics had seen them all now. Gordon wanted to see his brothers before they headed off. He got his chance whilst Talli was talking to Dom. He walked over to Thunderbird 2 and found his brothers clearing up.

"Hey guys," he said approaching them. Scott walked over and pulled his younger brother to him for a hug.

"Mind the ribs. I cracked two of them you know," he said wincing slightly. Scott released him a little.

"Are you coming back with us?" asked Virgil.

"I better not. It might look a bit suspicious if I just disappear," he replied and smiled at them.

"True. Is Talli ok?" asked Alan.

"Yeah she has a badly sprained ankle but will be fine. I might ask dad if she can come back to the island with me for a couple of days."

"I think he would Gordo. We all want to get to know her better as well," said Virgil.

While the brothers had been talking not one of them had noticed Talli approach. She stood frozen in shock as she realized who they were and the fact that her boyfriend was one of them. Alan suddenly spotted her behind them.

"Uh Gordo. I think we have a problem here," said Alan and he gestured to where Talli stood. Everyone turned round to look at her.

"Talli," he said approaching her. Talli stepped back slightly.

"You're a Thunderbird?" she asked incredulously. He nodded at her.

"I think we should continue this in private," said Scott and they all walked into Thunderbird 2. Talli glanced around her in shock then turned back to Gordon.

"You knew they were coming to rescue us didn't you?"

"Yes I called John and told him where we were."

"So you knew we would be rescued?" she asked and Gordon nodded again.

"So the whole time we were trapped in that room. You knew we were going to be rescued. I sat there thinking that I was going to die and you knew we weren't. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily.

"I couldn't we have to keep our identity a secret," he replied.

"Even from me your girlfriend. You made this whole big speech about how much you care about me but when I really needed you. You lied to me, you let me think I was going to die," she yelled back at him. Scott, Virgil and Alan had wisely stayed out of the conversation.

"I told you we weren't going to die honey," he said and moved closer to her. She stepped back angrily.

"Stay away from me," she said.

"Please calm down Talli. I know you're mad but come to the island with me and I can explain it all to you," he pleaded scared that he was going to lose her.

"No."

"What?" asked Gordon?

"I'm not going anywhere with you. This relationship between us is over. I have been lied to all my life but you were the one person I thought I could finally trust," she replied.

"You can trust me," he said moving closer again. She stepped back again ignoring the pain that shot through her ankle every time she had moved.

"Our whole relationship is built on lies Gordon. I cannot deal with this. I can understand keeping your secret from other people but I thought I meant something to you. Guess I was wrong. I have to go," she said and turned to the door.

"No wait please Talli."

"No. Now please open the door," she said turning to the others. Alan and Scott stepped back and Virgil moved to open the door. He glanced over at Gordon who told him not to do it.

"Please Virgil let me out of here," she begged and he could see the sadness in her face so he opened the door.

"Goodbye," she said turning back to Gordon for a second.

"Talli please don't do this," he begged. He didn't want her to leave like this.

"I have to," she said and hobbled to the door.

"Will she tell anyone about us?" asked Alan to Scott. Talli turned to look at them.

"Of course I wouldn't," she said and then noticed their faces. "Oh my god you actually think I would tell people about this. You know what maybe I should. You obviously think I'm going to," she added and then hobbled out. Gordon watched her walk away.

"I don't," he said quietly and Alan moved to hug him but Gordon pulled away.

"I'm fine," he said and they all knew he was lying.

Talli walked away from them all and soon joined Dom and a couple of the others from the conference.

"Do you know the Thunderbirds? We saw you talking to them?" asked one of the girls.

"I thought I did but I have just realized I never knew him at all," she said and walked away. Dom had guessed whom she was referring to and he felt sad. Gordon walked back round the corner and over to his family. It had been really hard to hear her say that and he knew he had lost her now.

* * *

Authors Note: Poor Gordon. Can he win her back? How will Jeff react when he finds out she knows.


	5. Chapter 5 It Should Have Been You

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating this chapter but I have been busy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: It Should Have been You.**

Talli screwed up the paper she had been reading and threw it into the bin. Ever since the incident at the hotel, the papers had been speculating on their relationship. She was fed up now of reading about it. She was due back at work next week and she was not looking forward to it at all.

Dom came strolling into the room looking worried.

"What is it?" asked Talli.

"One of the stories that made it into the paper came from someone you know," he said sitting down beside her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your Father," he said quietly and watched as Talli angrily paced up and down the kitchen.

"Why am I not surprised. I bet he loves all the attention. I wonder how he will react when he finds out we are no longer a couple," said Talli sitting back down.

"Have you spoken to Gordon at all?" he asked her.

"No I haven't," she replied.

"Talli I know you are angry at him for not telling you who he was but he must have had his reasons."

"How do you know who he is?" asked Talli.

"I have known him a lot of years Talli and I recognised his brother Alan. You really should talk to him. He is a good guy."

"I know he is. I'm just not sure if I can deal with all this," she said and left the room. Dom wished there was something he could do to help these two.

* * *

Gordon wandered along the beach and paused to watch the wave's crash onto the shore. He had tried to call Talli a few times but she hadn't answered his calls. He sent her another text.

**Hey Talli**

**I know you are mad at me but just let me know you are ok. I'm worried about you.**

**Gordon.**

He placed his phone back into his pocket and sat down. He was stunned when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and read the message.

**I'm Ok.**

Just two words were all she had sent but at least it was a reply and he knew she was ok. He wondered whether he should text her again or try and ring her but he didn't want to push it too much. He decided to try again by making her laugh.

**Do you still want to kill me?**

He hoped she would see the funny side but he was a little scared her reply would be yes. He sensed a presence behind him and turned to see his only younger brother there.

"You ok bro?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Gordon and Alan sat down beside him. He saw that Gordon was playing with his phone.

"You heard from her yet?" he asked as his phone went off again. He read the text and then handed his phone to Alan.

**Maybe just maim you.**

"Well at least she is talking to you and she doesn't want to kill you," said Alan and Gordon gave him a smile. They both sat in silence for a while staring out at the sea.

"You should go and see her bro," said Alan turning to Gordon.

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to go and have a chat with dad," he said and ran off up the beach.

* * *

Gordon sat at his father's desk and dialled the no for Talli's office. An elderly woman answered the phone.

"Could I speak to Miss Bradford please?" he asked politely.

"I'm sorry but she is away at the moment. Would you like to speak to Dominic Moore?" she asked smiling.

"Yes thank you," he replied and the screen went blank for a moment. Soon Dom's face appeared on it.

"Took you long enough Flash," he said grinning.

"Took me long enough to do what?" asked Gordon giving him a quizzical look.

"To call up looking for Talli," he explained.

"I didn't think she would talk to me."

"What changed?"

"Well she said she only want to maim me now rather then kill me," he said with a grin.

"That's my girl."

"So where is she then?"

"England. Two of the stories that made it into the papers came from her parents so she has gone to have it out with them."

"Her own parents sold stories to the press about her," said Gordon with disgust.

"Yes they did so I think you should go and see her there. I get the feeling she may need you after a run in with them."

"You think it's going to be that bad?" asked Gordon. He still couldn't believe that her parents could do that.

"I know it will Gordon. They can be really nasty."

"Guess I better get going then. Have you got the address of her parents?"

"I will send it through to you. Look after her ok."

"I will Dom. Speak to you later," he said and hung up. He jotted down the address of her parents and went to locate his father to tell him about his change of plans.

* * *

Gordon pulled up outside a large detached house. He was glad his dad had allowed him to come out here and find her. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

He could already hear the shouting so he knew it wasn't going well. The door was ajar so he walked in. He followed the voices to the lounge and paused outside the door.

"I hope it was worth it," yelled Talli.

"Oh the money was very useful," replied her father.

"Are you not even the tiniest bit ashamed about what you did?"

"Why should we be? You didn't even bother to tell us about him," said her mother.

"Why should I have told you? You don't give a damn about me," she said pacing across the room.

"Well it's done now. So deal with it," said her father crossing his arms.

"How can you be so cruel?" she asked.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Natalia," said her mother frowning at her.

"I'm not being melodramatic. I'm just angry that my own parents could sell a story about me," she retorted.

"Don't mouth off at us young lady," said her father standing up.

"You're sister would never be so rude," added her mother.

"I wondered how long it would be before you brought her into this."

"Well you know she would never behave like this," replied her mother. Gordon was still listening at the door. He could hear the pain in her voice but he didn't want to interrupt them yet.

"Maybe not but I know she would have been on my side if she was here," said Talli trying desperately hard not to cry. She was not going to break down in front of her parents.

"She would never barge in here like this mouthing off at us. You are not even half the woman she is," yelled her mother.

"Was mother was. She is dead and you have to let her go," she replied angrily. Her mother still acted as if her sister was alive and it wasn't right.

"Don't you speak to your mother like that," yelled her father.

"She would still be here if it wasn't for you," said her mother softly.

"It wasn't my fault she died."

"Well if she hadn't of been taking you to hockey practise then she would still be here," replied her father not looking at her.

"If you had taken me in the first place like you promised then she wouldn't have died."

"Are you saying it was my fault?" he asked turning back to face her.

"No it was no-ones fault. It was just a terrible accident," she said approaching him. He glared at her and spoke the five words she had been dreading since that day.

"It should have been you."

"Let's not get into this," said her mother trying to diffuse the situation.

"Is that how you feel too mother?" she asked turning to her.

"Of course not honey and neither does your father. Why don't you tell us about this young man," she said desperate to change the subject. She didn't want to argue with her daughter anymore.

"What so you can write another story about us," yelled Talli. She couldn't believe her mother was suddenly being nice to her. At the same time, she was still reeling from her father finally admitting he wished she had died.

"No of course not. I just want to know some more about him," she said walking over to her. Talli stepped back slightly.

"Yeah like what on earth he could see in you," said her father with disgust.

"He can see how talented, beautiful, funny, smart and wonderful she is," said Gordon stepping into the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"And you are?" asked her father glaring at him.

"Her boyfriend and evidently the only person in this room who actually cares about her feelings," he said walking over to her. He then added. "I hope."

"How dare you enter my home and talk to me like this," raged her father.

"Be quiet father Gordon is right. He is the only person here who gives a damn about me. So we are leaving and I won't return so now you can forget I ever existed," she said angrily and they walked away.

"Good riddance," said her father and Gordon gave him an evil glare. Talli's mother made to stand up but was pushed back down by her husband.

"I'm sorry," she said softly but Talli carried on as if she hadn't heard her.

They climbed into Gordon's rental and he drove off. After a couple of miles, Gordon turned to look at her and he could see she was fighting back her tears. He pulled the car over and turned to face her.

"Talli," he said softly and she turned away from him.

"Talli look at me," he said and she slowly turned to face him. Her beautiful dark blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh baby," he said and pulled her into his arms. She finally gave in and sobbed onto his shoulder. She had always had a feeling that her parents had wished she had died instead but it was really hard actually hearing it. They had been awful to her all her life but it had got worse when her sister had died. Gordon held her tight and rubbed her back gently. He hoped he was doing a good job; generally, he wasn't the one his family turned to when they were upset. That was usually Scott or John.

Eventually Talli's sobs quietened down and she finally looked up at him.

"Sorry," she said and gestured at his now wet shoulder.

"Don't be. This shirt needed a wash," he replied and she smiled at him. Gordon started the car and they headed back down the road.

"Where were you headed after you had it out with your parents?" asked Gordon.

"Back home," she replied.

"Want to come to the island for a couple of days?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um ok then," she replied and Gordon grinned at her before heading to the airport.

* * *

Back on the island everyone was wondering how Gordon was getting on. Scott, Virgil, Becca, Maddie and Lucie were all by the pool discussing it.

"Badly I should think," said Scott grinning.

"I wouldn't be so sure," replied Lucie grinning.

"Come on Gordo has never had a serious relationship," added Virgil.

"I'm with Lucie I think he is doing just fine," said Maddie.

"Yeah me too," added Becca.

"So what makes you three think that Gordo is doing fine?" asked Scott.

"Well Gordon can be pretty persuasive and charming when he wants to be," said Lucie.

"He sure can. He can out charm you two anytime," added Becca grinning at the hurt look that crossed Scott's face.

"I'm hurt," said Virgil and he looked over at Scott.

"Uh oh I know that look," said Maddie guessing what was coming up next. Lucie spotted it too and quickly ran off to call John.

"We're going into the pool aren't we," said Becca grinning at Maddie.

"Yep. So do we make it easy and jump in or hard and make them chase us first?" asked Maddie as they backed away from their advancing husbands.

"Hard," said Becca grinning and they both ran off in opposite directions around the pool. Scott and Virgil each ran after their wife.

* * *

Gordon landed the plane on the runway and turned to Talli.

"So you ready to meet the family you have been driving crazy for the last few weeks?" asked Gordon.

"I think so," she replied nervously.

"They don't bite. Well Grandma can but only if you make her really mad," he said as they climbed out of the plane. Only Jeff was waiting to greet them as they left the plane.

"Hello son," he said and hugged Gordon.

"Hi dad. You remember Talli Bradford don't you?"

"Yes I do. It's nice to see you again Miss Bradford," replied Jeff smiling at her.

"You too Mr Tracy. Your island is beautiful," she replied shaking his hand.

"Thank you. Shall we go join the others?" suggested Jeff and Talli spotted a grin pass between father and son.

"The others don't know I'm here do they?"

"No I thought it would be fun to surprise them and luckily dad agreed to go along with me," explained Gordon as they walked towards the pool.

"Well seen as your brothers thought you would fail it would be quite funny to see their faces," said Jeff grinning as they approached the pool area.

"Why don't you go first son," said Jeff and Gordon walked up to the others whilst he and Talli stood hidden. Gordon couldn't wait to see his brothers' faces when they realized Talli was here. Alan had told him that his brothers had all betted that Talli wouldn't take him back so this was going to be fun.

* * *

Authors Note: So how will the boys react when they find out Talli is there. Has she truly forgiven Gordon? Will she get on with the others and what really happened to the Hotel Trinity?


	6. Chapter 6 Alan Tells A Story

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alan Tells A Story.**

Gordon approached the pool to see Scott, Virgil and Alan were playing water volleyball against Becca, Maddie and Tintin. Lucie was umpiring and keeping a close eye on the two baby monitors beside her. He guessed that his grandmother and Kyrano were in the kitchen and Brains would be in his lab as always.

"Hey you're back," said Lucie grinning at him.

"Ah did you miss me?" he asked as he hugged her.

"No but Izzy missed her cool Uncle Gordy though."

"Bless is she asleep?" he asked gesturing at the monitors.

"Yes but it's not surprising she was up all night."

"Poor you," he said and waved at the others.

"Hey Gordy," yelled Becca, Tintin and Maddie.

"Alright bro," yelled Scott, Virgil and Alan.

"How did it go with Talli?" asked Becca.

"She told you where to go didn't she?" said Scott and Becca volleyed the ball at his head.

"Hey," he yelled in surprise.

"Sorry. My hand slipped," replied Becca smiling sweetly. Gordon grinned at her.

"Looks like we won the bet then bro," said Virgil to Scott.

"Oh yeah. Time to part with some cash little brother," said Scott turning to Alan.

"You guys had a bet on me," said Gordon pretending to be hurt by the idea.

"Oh come on Gordy like you wouldn't have done this if it was one of us," said Alan grinning. He could tell instantly that Gordon had bought Talli back with him and was just winding his brothers up.

"I guess so," he said quietly.

"I think Gordy's upset that Talli turned him down," said Virgil.

"Well we all knew it was never gonna work out. Can you imagine Gordy being in a serious relationship," laughed Scott.

"Hey what are you trying to say that I can't hold down a serious relationship?" he asked crossing his arms. Alan had fight back the urge to laugh at Gordon's face.

"Gordon I've had longer relationships with a can of beer," joked Scott.

"Don't be so mean you two," scolded Becca.

"Come on Bex. You cannot tell me you honestly thought Gordon could pull this off did you. We all know Gordon can't be romantic or thoughtful."

"Hey," said Gordon indignantly.

Jeff and Talli still stood watching but had moved a little closer now. They knew it was almost time to wipe the smug smiles of his two oldest. Jeff could see that Alan had figured it out which was why he wasn't ribbing his brother.

"So what did you say to her then Gords?" asked Alan.

"I bet he tried to charm her with his wit and good looks then realized he hasn't got any," joked Scott.

"Scott!" yelled Becca and glared at him.

"Well it's true," he argued back.

"Yeah can you really see Gordon being able to pull off the sweet boyfriend act?" asked Virgil.

"I can," said Lucie as she spotted Jeff and Talli walking over.

"Hi Talli how are you," she said smiling at her.

"I'm good thanks how are you," she replied and grinned at the stunned looks on Scott and Virgil's faces. Gordon laughed at his brothers and then walked over to Talli and his father.

"Close your mouth Scott. You will catch flies," said Becca as she climbed out of the pool.

"Hi Talli. It's good to see you again," she added.

"You too Becca. How's JJ?"

"He is doing great and getting bigger by the day," she replied as the others climbed out.

"Hi Talli. Sorry about those two. They like to think they are funny," said Maddie as she and Tintin walked over. Scott, Virgil and Alan climbed out of the pool and joined them.

"Bit more charm then we thought hey bro," said Scott and he smiled at Talli.

"What can I say she can't resist me," replied Gordon with a cheeky grin. Talli smacked him on the arm still grinning.

"Hey you must be Alan. I have heard a lot about you," she said smiling at the youngest brother.

"It's great to finally meet you. This is Tintin," he said and she stepped forward.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi Tintin. It's nice to meet you," replied Talli.

"Gordon why don't you take Talli on a tour of the island," suggested Jeff.

"That sounds great," she said smiling at her boyfriend's father. He smiled back. She seemed like a nice girl and he could easily see how happy she made his son.

"I know just the place to start," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes but actually I was going to show you the best Thunderbird craft."

"What you mean Thunderbird 1 cool."

"No way."

"Thunderbird 2 then. She is huge," said Talli knowing she was winding him up. The others were all trying not to laugh at the outraged look on Gordon's face.

"I'm not talking about that big green whale. I'm talking about Thunderbird 4. The sleekest and coolest Thunderbird," he explained.

"I can't wait to see her," she said and they walked off.

* * *

Gordon had left Talli getting changed and had gone to the lounge to find most of his family in there relaxing. Jeff could see something was bothering his second youngest.

"What's the matter son?" he asked as Gordon perched on the desk.

"It's just something Talli's father said to her," he admitted and Jeff walked round to him. He then guided him to one of the couches.

"What did he say?" asked Jeff gently.

"He told her that he wished she had died instead of her sister. How could anyone say that dad especially about someone they love?"

"I think you know," said Alan and everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean bro?" asked Gordon.

"I think you know perfectly well what it's like to wish someone else had died instead," said Alan with a hint of anger.

"What are you getting at bro?" asked Scott.

"Why don't you cast your mind back to a couple of weeks before Maddie came to the island," began Alan.

"You expect us to remember that far back," moaned Virgil.

"Yes I do. It was late one night and my four older brothers were all up chatting and drinking," he continued watching to see if any of them had realized where he was going. He could see that Gordon was closest to figuring it out.

"I was up on Thunderbird 5 chilling out when one of my drunken brothers leant on the transmitter meaning I could hear every word they said."

"Oh god," said Gordon suddenly realizing what Alan had actually heard.

"Someone has cottoned on. Now what about the rest of you. Can you remember what you were discussing that night?" he asked turning to his two brothers. Jeff had called up John realizing he needed to hear this as well.

"Alan I have slept a lot since then," said Virgil.

"Well to refresh your memory," he said but was interrupted by Gordon.

"Don't please Alan," he begged but Alan ignored him.

"You all admitted to wishing that I had died instead of mom at some point in your lives," he explained and a look of recognition crossed his brother's faces.

"What?" said Becca and Maddie shocked by that piece of news. Gordon was the first to recover and he walked over to his baby brother.

"Alan. I admit it the thought crossed my mind but only for a second. I would never want to trade you for mom. You are my little brother and my ally against this lot," he said.

"We love you Alan and we never truly meant it," added Virgil.

"You mean way too much to us. We were just a little annoyed with you that night after the prank you pulled and pretty drunk," said Scott walking over too. Alan turned to John. He had always been closest to their mom. John took a deep breath then answered.

"I admit that the thought had crossed my mind but that's all it was. I never truly meant it like Virgil said we all love you sprout," he said and Alan could see the honesty in all of their eyes. No one had noticed that Talli stood listening to them all.

"You should have told us this sooner Al," said Scott slinging his arm around him.

"I wanted to but I just couldn't seem to do it. I'm glad I have now though," he said and Virgil and Gordon gave him a bone-crushing hug. Scott just ruffled his hair and patted him on the back. Maddie spotted Talli watching and smiled at her.

"You ok Talli?" she asked and the others all turned to her. She walked up to her boyfriend.

"I never realized that my father's comment had affected you Gords," she said and he pulled her into his arms.

"I just can't believe a father could say that to his own daughter," he admitted.

"It doesn't matter Gords. I knew he would say it one day," she replied.

"Well I'm glad you're here," he said and gave her a cheeky grin. She grinned back and they both sat on a couch near Alan.

"Can I ask how your sister died?" said Jeff sitting back down at his desk.

"She was taking me to hockey practise when a drunk driver smashed into her car. The impact was practically head on. She didn't stand a chance," explained Talli.

"I'm so sorry Talli," said Becca. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Did they catch the guy that did it?" asked Virgil.

"Yes he was injured in the crash too. His excuse for drinking in the middle of the day was because he had been dumped. He was five times over the limit and got seven years in prison," she replied.

"Were you injured in the crash Talli?" asked Maddie.

"Yes. I broke both my legs, one arm and five ribs. Along with a lot of other cuts and bruises."

"Ow," said Alan.

"Yeah. That is how I met Dom actually. He was my physio and got me walking and talking again."

"Talking?" queried Gordon.

"After everything that had happened and my sister's death. I found it easier not to talk. My grandparents sent me to Dom in New York. He just harassed me until I snapped and shouted at him."

"That sounds like Dom. He did the same thing to me too," said Gordon.

"Yeah he always said it was his miracle cure."

"Is that why you became a physio?" asked Virgil.

"Yes. I wanted to help people like me. Having the experience makes me a better physio. I can relate with my patients easier."

"Dinner is served," said Kyrano and the whole family strolled into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair and everyone got to know a bit more about Talli and they could see why Gordon liked her so much. They had now all moved back into the lounge and were listening to Virgil play some tunes with Maddie.

"Talli is a rather unusual name. Is it short for anything?" asked Grandma.

"Yes my name is actually Natalia but everyone calls me Talli," she replied.

"Or they die right Talls," said Gordon grinning. She just grinned at him.

"That's an Italian name isn't it?" asked Lucie. She was fluent in Italian and French.

"Yes it was my grandma's idea she is Italian."

"Does the meaning behind your name apply here?" asked Lucie cryptically and Talli grinned at her.

"Yes it does."

"What's the meaning behind it?" asked Gordon.

"The meaning behind my name is born on Christmas day," she explained.

"You were a Christmas baby?" he asked and she nodded.

"Cool," he replied. Talli yawned and Gordon could see how tired she looked.

"Time for someone to go to bed I think," he commented standing up. Talli smiled and stood up as well.

"Sounds good. Thanks for allowing me to stay on your island Mr Tracy," she said smiling at him.

"Don't mention. Good night," he replied.

"Good night all," she said and they all repeated it.

Gordon walked her to the spare room.

"Will you be ok in here?" he asked.

"Yes I will be fine Gords and no you can't stay here as well," she said firmly.

"Meanie," he replied frowning.

"You know your Grandmother would not like it and she is not someone I want to mess with," she said as her phone began to ring.

She walked into the room to find it. Gordon stayed in the hallway giving her some privacy. When she came back out, she looked really pale and worried.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked.

"Dom," she said and Gordon knew it wasn't good.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me over the phone. I have to go to him," she said.

"Let's go," he replied and grabbing her hand, they ran to the lounge.

* * *

Authors Note: So what has happened to Dom and will he be ok. Sorry about the delay in updates but my dad died recently and I am still trying to get my head around it.


	7. Chapter 7 Miss You Like Crazy

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews and your kind words of support. This chapter is dedicated to Lulu303, as it is her birthday today. I hope it is a good one.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Miss You Like Crazy.**

Gordon and Talli had now arrived at the hospital and were directed up to a private waiting room. They found his third wife Lana and his two daughters already there waiting. Talli hugged them all. She then introduced Gordon to his two daughters Teegan and Mercy.

"So how is he?" asked Talli turning back to Lana.

"I don't know. We are waiting for the surgeon to come out. The police want to speak to you though Talli," she replied.

"Why do the police want to speak to me?" she asked.

"It was Jamie Reynolds who stabbed Dom," explained Lana. Talli felt her knees give out and would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for Gordon grabbing hold of her. He guided her over to a chair and sat her down.

"Jamie stabbed Dom?" questioned Talli.

"Yes and the police believe he was the one who bombed the hotel too," replied Lana.

"Oh my god," she said.

"I'm sorry honey," said Lana taking her hand briefly.

"Hey it's not my husband in there," she said lightly smiling. She saw the tears in Lana's eyes and hugged her.

"He will be fine. We all know what a fighter he is," she said trying to comfort her.

The next couple of hours passed without any news. Talli had gone off to speak to the police and Gordon was worried because she had been gone so long. Finally, the door opened and Talli walked in closely followed by the Doctor.

"Mrs Moore?" he asked and Lana stood up.

"That's me. How is my husband?" she asked.

"He is going to be fine. He lost a fair amount of blood but luckily the knife missed all of his major organs," explained the Doctor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Of course come with me," he said. Mercy and Teegan went with their stepmother.

Talli sunk down onto one of the chairs and let out a huge sigh.

"You ok?" asked Gordon sitting down beside her.

"Yeah," she replied and then smiled at him.

"What did the cops say?"

"They definitely think it was Jamie and they are sure he planted the bomb at the hotel as well. Apparently, he was bragging about it. They just wanted me to give them some details about him and what he is like," she explained and shuffled a little closer to Gordon. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I knew he was a bit crazy but I didn't realize he was a psycho," she continued.

"The police will catch him honey," he said comfortingly. She grinned up at him.

"I thought comforting words weren't your thing."

"Hey I can be sensitive now and then."

"Yeah but not often though hey," she replied cheekily and he grinned at her.

* * *

Gordon heard the bleeping from his watch and quickly leapt out of the bed so it didn't wake Talli.

"Go ahead base," he said as the image of his father appeared on the screen.

"Hello son. I'm sorry to disturb you so early but we need you back on the island," he said.

"FAB," replied Gordon and he signed off. He hadn't wanted to argue with his father as he could tell he was in no mood to listen. Someone must have been injured. He turned back to Talli who was still asleep. It was really hard to leave her there but he knew he had to go. He got dressed then jotted down a quick note. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then raced out of the door back to his family.

Talli awoke a couple of hours later to an empty bed and a note lying on the pillow beside her.

**T**

**Had to go back to the island. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. If I woke you, I would never have left. Call me later.**

**Love G.**

She grinned at the note and climbed out of bed wondering what the emergency was. She called the hospital to check on Dom and was thrilled to hear he was awake and complaining. She then dialled the number to Tracy Island and was not surprised when Mr Tracy answered.

"Good morning Mr Tracy. Is Gordon there?" she asked politely.

"No he is out on Family Business," replied Jeff. He didn't want to say rescue in case the line wasn't secure.

"Oh right. I just wanted to let him know that Dom had woken up and was already complaining about the food."

"That is good news. I know Gordon will be pleased to hear that. Will you be able to come back here and finish your holiday?"

"No. With Dom out of action. I am now back on duty and will have to look after his patients as well as mine. I had better get on. Will you ask Gordon to call me later?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Mr Tracy. I hope the business goes well. Goodbye," she said smiling at him.

"Goodbye Talli," he replied and hung up.

The others were on their way back now and he could hear Thunderbird 1 approaching the island. He knew it was his youngest flying as Scott had been injured in an earlier rescue. Scott came hobbling into the room.

"If there's even a tiny scratch on my bird he is dead," he said as he slumped onto the couch. Jeff just smiled at his eldest. Each of the boys was fiercely protective of their craft. Becca came strolling into the room with JJ.

"Should have guessed you would be in here," she said and placed JJ on his lap. JJ looked up at his daddy and gave him a big gummy smile. Scott had to smile back.

"Hey there little man," he said as Alan came bouncing into the room.

"There better not be a scratch on her," said Scott glaring at him.

"Of course not well apart from that big one on the nose cone but that was already there," said Alan innocently.

"You're a dead man Alan if there is," said Scott struggling to stand up. He wanted to go and check his beloved ship. Becca stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked."To check on Thunderbird 1," he replied.

"Do the words take it easy and rest mean anything to you Scott Tracy?"

"Yes but I just want to make sure she is ok."

"You know she is fine. Alan is a great pilot and would have told you if she was damaged. If he didn't then Virgil certainly would have so just sit there and entertain your son," said Becca. Scott stopped trying to stand and concentrated on playing with JJ. Alan looked at his sister in law with awe. It took a lot to boss Scott round and she had no trouble with it. He suddenly had new found respect for his sister in law.

Meanwhile on Thunderbird 2 Gordon and Virgil were chatting.

"You heard from Talli yet?" asked Virgil.

"No she was in bed when I left and given how late it was she probably won't be up till noon."

"You and her still getting on ok?" asked Virgil with a grin.

"Yeah we are getting on just fine," replied Gordon with a big grin. His mind wandered to his gorgeous girlfriend. She had the most amazing smile and a hot body. Moreover, she was so chilled out and normal. She didn't care that he was the son of a millionaire or a past Olympic. She just saw him as Gordon the cheeky, practical joker who got her drunk and lost on their first date.

"Gordon, Yo Gords you still with me?" asked Virgil looking back to see that his brother was miles away with a big smile on his face. Virgil grinned then tried again.

"Earth to Gordon come in Gordon," he said fighting back a laugh.

"Huh. What did you say Virge?" asked Gordon finally realizing his brother was talking to him.

"Oh nothing little brother," he replied still grinning. They were now coming in to land at Tracy Island.

* * *

The next three weeks flew by with a ton of rescues. Scott was back in the air and annoying them all once more. Gordon dialled the familiar number and was not surprised by what he heard.

"Hi you have reached Talli Bradford. Sorry I'm not there to take your call but if you leave your name and number I will get back to you thanks," said the familiar voice. Gordon hung up the phone there was no point leaving her another message. Suddenly his phone began to ring. He was stunned when he saw the caller id and hastily answered the call.

"Hello stranger," he said.

"Hey Gords," replied the voice.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I am really sorry Gordon but with Dom off sick I have been working constantly just to stay on top of things."

"Sure it's not an excuse to avoid me?"

"Now why would I want to do that? I have really missed you," she said in a sweet voice.

"I should hope so too," he replied.

"Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Well maybe just a little bit."

"Thought so. I am sorry Gords. I hate this as well. I am so tired and I can't remember the last time I got more then three hours sleep," she said and Gordon could hear in her voice how tired she was.

"Sounds like you could use a holiday."

"I would love one but until Dom is back at work that isn't likely. I had better go. They are paging me. Speak soon and I promise as soon as Dom is better I will make it up to you."

"I can't wait. Talk to you later beautiful," he said and hung up. He stayed sitting by the pool. His feet swinging in the water. He didn't even notice his brother creep up behind him. Suddenly he was shoved into the pool.

"Hey what was that for," he yelled after surfacing.

"It's what you get for day dreaming little brother," said Scott.

"You know he was doing that the other day In Thunderbird 2. He must be thinking about a certain beautiful physio we all know," added Virgil.

"I reckon he is falling for her you know," said John. Maddie had kindly offered to go up on Thunderbird 5 so all the boys could have a little time together. Virgil had to admit he missed her a lot and could fully understand how John and Alan felt.

"Shut it you guys," said Gordon as he climbed out of the pool.

"Someone's touchy. Looks like we are on the right lines," said Scott grinning. Suddenly another voice could be heard in the background.

"Gordon and Talli sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in a golden carriage," sang the voice of their younger brother.

"I'm going to get you Alan Tracy," yelled Gordon and he ran off after his younger brother leaving the others to laugh. John used the opportunity to shove Virgil and Scott into the pool.

* * *

Talli walked down to her office rubbing her neck. She really felt exhausted now. It had been five weeks since Dom had been injured and he was finally coming back to work. She opened the door and was stunned by what she saw waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stealing you away from all this," he replied.

"But I have to work," she replied and yawned.

"No you are on a two week break and I suggest you spend it on a tropical island having your every whim catered to," said Dom as he stepped out of the office.

"Are you sure. You are still supposed to be resting."

"I am fine and I have some help coming in. Stop arguing and run away with Gordon," he said with a smile.

"Ok thanks Dom," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You better look after her Flash," he said as they walked to the door.

"I will Dom," he said and they walked away.

Gordon slipped his arm round Talli as they left. As soon as they were out of the sight of anyone. Gordon pushed Talli up against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"I have wanted to do that for the last few weeks," he admitted.

"Me too," she replied and kissed him again.

"We better stop before we give the patients a show," he said grinning as they resumed walking. They were soon is a rental car and on the way to the Airport.

Once in the air. Gordon switched on the Autopilot and went to check on Talli. She was fast asleep in her seat. He gently laid his jacket over her to keep her warm and headed back into the cockpit. He had really missed her these last few weeks and although they had talked over the phone, it wasn't the same.

Oh, god he thought maybe Scott was right and I am falling for her. He didn't really know how he felt about that idea.

They had now reached Tracy Island and Gordon moved into the back to wake Talli up. A little part of him wanted to let her sleep but she would be better off in an actual bed. He kissed her gently and she opened her eyes kissing him back.

"That's a good way to be woken up," she said with a grin.

"I aim to please," he replied helping her up.

"Is that what I have to look forward to over the next few days?" she asked as they climbed out of the plane.

"Yep," he replied smiling at her.

"I can't wait," she said taking his hand and they walked in to find his family.

* * *

Talli wandered around the pool as she spoke to her mother. It was a couple of days before Christmas and she was going to be spending it on the Island with Gordon and his family. She was actually looking forward to Christmas and her birthday this year. Gordon had promised that she would have a great day and she believed him.

"I'm sorry mother but I am not in Sydney. I am with Gordon and his family. They actually wanted me to be here," she said not masking the anger in her voice.

"We do want to see you honey. Your father was just angry that day. He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did mother and you know he did."

"Please come and see us honey. You can bring Gordon with you."

"I can't see him agreeing somehow not after the way you treated him."

"We weren't that bad."

"You sold stories about us to the press. Why would he want to get to know you," yelled Talli. He suddenly felt really dizzy and knew she had to sit down.

"I have to go now mother," she said.

"Please don't hang up honey. We love you."

"Sure you do. Goodbye mother," said Talli and she hung up. She sank down onto a sun lounger for a second to let the dizziness pass. She guessed it was just because she hadn't eaten or slept much lately. She decided to go in and find Gordon. She stood up and everything began to spin. She stumbled backwards and lost her footing. Talli knew she was going into the pool and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

Gordon strolled around the house looking for Talli. She had gone to speak to her mother a few minutes ago and he was a little worried.

"Maddie have you seen Talli?" he asked his sister in law who stood in the kitchen.

"No sorry Gords not since this morning. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine," he said and left the room. He could hear Virgil and Scott in the lounge chatting to their father and he knew Alan and Tintin were on the beach somewhere. He headed down towards the pool wondering if Talli was out there. The sight that greeted him was one that would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. Talli was face down in the pool and not moving.

"Talli," he yelled and jumped into the pool.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Gordon save her in time or is it too late.


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Cover Up

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting this but things have been manic this week.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Operation Cover Up**

Gordon dived into the cool water and swam quickly over to Talli. He flipped her over and the dragged her to the side of the pool. He soon pulled her out and laid her on the poolside. She wasn't breathing and he swore loudly. He began CPR praying that she wasn't going to die on him.

"Don't do this to me Talli," he begged as he pumped on her chest. The others all came running out to find out what was going on.

Suddenly Talli began to cough and water poured out of her mouth. Gordon turned her head gently so she didn't choke. When she finished he turned her back to face him and gently pulled her up into his arms. Maddie walked over and crouched down beside them.

"How do you feel Talli?" she asked.

"Ok. A little dizzy still and my head hurts," she admitted.

"Let's get you to sickbay. Can you stand?" she asked standing up herself.

"I think so," she replied as Scott held his hands out to her. He pulled her up and she wobbled swaying backwards. Scott tightened his grip ready to pull her towards him if she fell but Gordon had leapt up and stood behind her.

"Your ride awaits me lady," said Gordon doing an awful impression of Parker. He then picked her up into his arms.

"My hero," she said softly and kissed his cheek. Scott and Virgil chuckled behind them.

Gordon carried her to sickbay and laid her on the bed. She smiled up at him. He then sat down on the bed beside her whilst Maddie checked her over.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you this. Could you be pregnant Talli?" she asked ignoring the worried look that crossed Gordon's face. Talli spotted it though and grinned.

"No I couldn't be pregnant," she replied and grinned again when Gordon gave a sigh of relief.

"Gordo why don't you go and find Talli some dry clothes whilst I finish checking her over," suggested Maddie.

"Ok see you in a bit baby," he said and gave her a light kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

Once he was outside the room. It suddenly hit him how close he had come to losing his girlfriend. He leant against the wall and sunk to the floor. He was soon joined by two brothers who sat down on either side of him.

"You ok bro?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Scary moment hey," said Scott and Gordon nodded.

"We have both been there bro and we know how you feel," added Virgil. They could see that their brother had seriously fallen for Talli and they knew how awful it must have been seeing her lying in the pool. Virgil instantly got a flash back of Maddie lying one the beach cold and wet after spending the night unconscious out there.

"I thought she was dead Scott," said Gordon turning to his big brother.

"I know bro but she is ok and it's all thanks to you," said Scott.

Tintin came over to them smiling and carrying some clothes in her arms.

"I thought Talli might like some dry clothes to wear," she said.

"Thanks Tin," said Gordon standing up. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard the shout. Talli had a bit more colour now and seemed more awake.

"How you feeling baby?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for saving my life."

"Well I couldn't let the most beautiful girl on the island drown. No offence Maddie," he said

"None taken. Virge says the same thing to me," she replied with a grin.

"So how is she?" Gordon asked his sister.

"She can speak for herself you know," said Talli glaring at him.

"Shush honey you are the patient," he said patting her on the head as if she was a child. Talli gave him an evil look and then grinned at him. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So how are you then?" he asked.

"Tired and thirsty. Maybe a little hungry too," she replied.

"I think the correct term is exhausted and dehydrated," said Maddie.

"Why didn't you say anything Talli?"

"Sorry but I guess I'm used to dealing with this sort of thing on my own," she admitted. Her family had never really had much to do with her. Dom seemed to be the only one who cared about her till now.

"Well that's about to change Talli because we all stick together in this family and look after each other," said Maddie.

"Yep and whether you like it or not you are a part of it now Talli," said Gordon.

"Thanks," she said giving him sweet smile and a kiss.

"None of that you two. Now Talli I want you to go and have something to eat and a cup of sweet tea. Then I want you to get some sleep till dinner," explained Maddie with a serious tone.

"I promise I will do all that," said Talli smiling at her.

"She will I will make sure," said Gordon hopping off the bed.

"Thanks Maddie," she said smiling at the young doctor. They got up and left the room.

* * *

Christmas day came and went with the usual madness although it was much livelier this year with two little babies. Gordon had bought his niece and nephew really noisy toys. He sat in his room with the book Talli had given him as a present. It was full of letters from some of the kids he had spoken to at the conference. They had written about their injuries and their feelings. It was an amazing read. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Come in," he called and Talli stepped through the door.

"Hey Gords. Just wondered what you were up to," she said walking in.

"Just reading some of this," he said gesturing to the book.

"Touches your heart doesn't it."

"Yeah. I never realized how much my speech meant to them all."

"It really did Gords. A lot of them said it gave them hope about making a recovery.

"Thanks for this Talli," he said pulling her down onto his bed.

"It was nothing and I'm not sure we should be doing this," she said as he pushed her down further onto the bed.

"I don't care," he said and kissed her. Suddenly his watch bleeped. Gordon groaned and lifted his arm up to respond.

"Go ahead father," he said as an image of his father appeared.

"I need you and Talli in the lounge for a family meeting," replied Jeff.

"On our way," he said and lowered his arm. Talli sat up beside him.

"Another time perhaps," she said with a smile. Gordon grinned back and stood up. They then headed off to the lounge.

They were the last ones to arrive and were greeted with many cheeky smiles.

"I have gathered you all here to tell you we have a couple of guests arriving tomorrow so we shall be on Operation Cover Up," explained Jeff.

"Who are these people?" asked Scott.

"Do you remember Kevin Saunders?"

"Wasn't he in the Air Force with you?" asked John.

"Yes he was. We have always kept in touch and he has a business proposition he wants to discuss with me. He is bringing his daughter Brittany with him," replied Jeff and grinned as his sons all groaned. It was a well-known fact that if guests brought their daughters it was because they wanted to set them up with a Tracy son.

"Oh god. Are they staying long?" asked Scott.

"A couple of days hopefully," replied Jeff.

"Thank god. Lets hope we don't have too many rescues during their stay," replied Gordon.

"Well back to work," said Jeff and everyone headed off to various areas of the island.

* * *

Two days later and another meeting was going on. This meeting however was in the sickbay and just the women of the island were present. Maddie was pacing up and down complaining.

"I hate her. God she is so annoying. She just waltzes in here annoying everyone."

"Maddie please sit down and stop pacing," said Becca. Maddie stopped and sat back down at her desk.

"Sorry guys. She just drives me mad."

"We know and we all feel the same. Which is why we need to do something to keep her in check," said Lucie.

"Like what tie her up and throw her in the sea," suggested Maddie with an evil smile.

"That can be plan B," said Talli grinning.

"So what's plan A then?" asked Tintin.

"Plan A is to make sure she gets no time alone with any of the guys," said Becca.

"That shouldn't be too hard. They are trying to avoid her too. For the first time ever I am actually glad John is up on Thunderbird 5," said Lucie.

"I don't think you would have had too much to worry about anyway. She seems to have her eye on Virgil, Alan and Gordon," replied Becca feeling glad she wasn't after Scott.

"It's Gordon she is after," said Talli quietly and they all looked over at her.

"I overheard her talking earlier. She thinks that our relationship will be the easiest one to break," explained Talli.

"Why would she think that?" asked Tintin.

"Well the rest of you have all been together for some time and are all in love. Whereas me and Gordon have only been together a few months," she said.

"My grandsons care too much about all of you to let some spoilt little girl come in and ruin things," said Grandma finally making a comment.

"Grandma is right but it probably wouldn't hurt to give the boys some extra attention just to show her how much we care," added Lucie.

"Sounds like a plan and Talli don't worry about Gordy. He would never cheat on you trust me," said Maddie. She had known them all the longest and after seeing the worry in his eyes when he thought she had drowned she knew he truly cared for her.

"I hope not," she said and then smiled turning to Tintin.

"Why don't we go get changed and join our men in the pool? They could probably use a distraction about now."

"Ok," said Tintin and they both ran off.

Tintin and Talli approached the pool and grinned at their men who were trying to drown each other.

"Hey guys," called Talli and they both looked up. Alan's mouth dropped open when he saw Tintin in a beautiful green swimsuit with a little sarong tied around her waist. Gordon climbed out of the water and walked over to Talli who was wearing a blue bikini with denim shorts. To Gordon she looked incredible.

"Man you look good enough to eat," he whispered to her before giving her a long and lingering kiss.

"Wanna find somewhere more private?" he asked.

"Sounds great let's go," she replied and they walked off together.

* * *

That evening Jeff decided to have a BBQ on the beach and a little party. Brittany was the last one to arrive as she had been chatting to her friend on the phone. She saw Scott and Becca standing by the BBQ chatting to Jeff. Lucie was helping Mrs Tracy and Kyrano set the rest of the food up on a table. Alan and Tintin were building a bonfire. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see her father there.

"How is it going Brit?" he asked.

"I have decided to focus on Gordon. His relationship is relatively new so it should take no effort to break it up," she said smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure daughter dearest," he replied and gestured to where Gordon and Talli were kissing in the shadows.

"It won't be a problem if you can distract her for a little while."

"Leave it to me Brittany. I will soon have her away from him," he said and walked towards the young couple.

Jack Lucas grabbed his shoulder and winced loudly as he got closer to them. They broke apart and walked over to him.

"Are you ok Mr Lucas?" asked Talli.

"Yes it's just my shoulder. I injured it a while ago and it plays up every now and then," he said.

"I've got a special heat pack you could put on that shoulder. It will probably help," offered Talli.

"That would be lovely."

"I will see you in a little while Gords," said Talli and she gave him a light kiss before walking back to the house with Jack.

Brittany waited until Talli had entered the house and then moved over to Gordon. They soon disappeared down the beach. Lucie moved over to where Becca, Scott, Virgil and Maddie were sitting.

"Brittany has got Gordon alone," said Lucie sitting down beside Virgil.

"What, where's Talli?" asked Maddie as Tintin and Alan came over.

"She took Mr Lucas off to get a heat pack for his shoulder," explained Tintin. She had run into them as they headed indoors.

"Why do I think that was all a set up to get Gordon alone?" asked Becca.

"What do you mean set up?" asked Scott.

"We think Brittany is trying to seduce Gordon and split him and Talli up," explained Maddie.

"Why would she do that then?" asked Alan.

"She wants a Tracy man. That's why she came with her father. She knew that she wouldn't be able to pull Scott or John as you're married and have children," said Lucie.

"What about me. I'm married," said Virgil indignantly. He had been wondering why Brittany had been paying so much attention to him lately.

"She overheard you two arguing on the first day and thought your marriage was on the rocks," explained Becca.

"Our marriage isn't on the rocks," said Virgil angrily and then he turned to Maddie. "Is it?"

"No it isn't. I love you Virge and there is no way that tramp is coming between us," she said taking his hands and kissing him.

"Well she obviously realized that and then turned to Alan. That failed when she realized that Alan adored Tintin and wouldn't stray either," continued Lucie.

"So what makes her think Gordon will stray then?" asked Alan.

"She thinks their relationship is still new and easily breakable," said Becca.

"Somehow I don't think it will be that easy but maybe we should go and help Gordon out though," suggested Maddie.

"Let's go," said Scott standing up.

"If she even tries anything with him. She is in trouble," said Lucie angrily.

"Hell yeah," said Alan and they all walked off. They all stormed past Jeff and his mother.

"Where are they all off to," he asked.

"I think Brittany is about to learn that you don't mess with the women on this island," replied Ruth knowingly.

"I think I had better go and investigate," said Jeff and he followed his children.

* * *

Gordon meanwhile was trying to fend off Brittany's advances.

"You are very good looking Gordon. You have a fit body thanks to all that swimming," she said moving seductively closer to him.

"Uh thanks," he replied stepping back.

"You need a girl that can give you everything you need."

"I have someone who does that."

"I would be a much better choice Gordon and you know that," she said moving close to him. Gordon could not move back any further.

"I'm sorry Brit but I have a girlfriend and I am not going to just cheat on her," he said.

"We could have so much fun Gordon," she said stopping in front of him.

"No," he said and attempted to move around her.

"Kiss me Gordon. Nobody is around and they will never find out," she said placing her hand on his muscular chest.

The others watched in anger as she moved in closer. Each one was praying that Gordon would push her away and not kiss her. No one had noticed that Talli was watching as well.

"No," said Gordon forcefully and he pushed her away.

"Give me one good reason why not," she said angrily.

"Because I'm in love with Talli," he yelled.

"What?" asked Brittany stunned? The others all moved forwards shocked by the statement as well.

Talli stood frozen at the back just staring at Gordon unable to speak.

* * *

Authors Note: So what will Talli say about Gordon's declaration? What will Jeff say about Brittany and her father conspiring to break some relationships up. Will there be any more from Jamie.


	9. Chapter 9 Blood, Sweat and Tears

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Blood, Sweat and Tears**

Gordon looked over and realized that his whole family had just heard him say he was in love and he knew he was going to be teased mercilessly about this later. Now they all looked shocked but he could see smiles on his sister in laws faces. He then saw Talli approaching him. She too looked shocked and he began to worry that maybe she didn't feel the same way.

"You love me?" she asked still looking a little shocked.

"Yeah but I hadn't planned to tell you quite like this," he admitted.

Brittany stood glaring at them. She was furious that her plan had failed. Gordon looked at Talli nervously. She still hadn't given him any clue how she felt about him and he was worried now. Talli turned as if to walk away but then looked back over her shoulder at Gordon.

"You know I love you too right," she said with a grin. Gordon's face broke into a grin and he grabbed her hand.

"I do now," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Jack now stood beside his daughter as the rest of the family walked over to them.

"How dare you come to my home and try and ruin my son's relationships," said Jeff angrily.

"I was just trying to save your son from a gold digger," she replied.

"Excuse me," said Talli moving away from Gordon and in front of Brittany.

"Oh please you know it's true. Even your parents are making money off Gordon."

"What my parents did have nothing to do with me and Gordon knows that," said Talli angrily. Gordon moved to stand beside her.

"And she is not a gold digger either. I know that for a fact," he added. If Talli were a gold digger, she would have gone to the papers with the identity of International Rescue and made a fortune.

"I think it is time you and your father left my island," said Jeff in a dangerously quiet voice.

"What about my proposal," said her father?

"Your proposal shall join the others in the huge pile on my desk. Lucie will you ensure it does," Jeff said turning to his daughter in law.

"Of course I will," she said grinning.

"That's not fair. I thought we were friends Jeff," said Jack pleadingly.

"We were until you and your daughter tried to upset members of my family. Now please leave before I am forced to remove you and don't think I wont."

"Fine fine. We will go. Come along Brittany," he said grabbing his daughter's arm.

"It won't last Gordon. She will show her true colours soon enough," she said spitefully glaring at Talli and then they walked off.

Talli turned and hugged Gordon. The others all smiled at them. They were happy to see that Gordon had finally met someone he truly cared about.

"Shall we get back to our party then," suggested Grandma and everyone walked back to the fire Alan and Virgil had built.

The older members of the Island soon left the younger ones to carry on enjoying their party. They all sat by the fire enjoying the chance to relax and have fun.

"Looks like Gordo got whipped by a girl after all," said Scott grinning.

"Yeah I seem to recall him saying no girl would ever do that to him," added Virgil. Gordon just glared at them for a second and then turned to Talli. He didn't care about his brothers teasing him as he could get revenge later. What mattered to him was the fact that Talli loved him too. He had never thought he would ever be serious about a girl but Talli was just perfect.

"You still with me Gords," she said throwing marshmallows at him.

"Watch it you," he said grabbing her and pushing her back down onto the sand.

"Or what?" she asked teasingly.

"Or I will have my revenge," he said grinning. Talli grinned and in a move that stunned the others flipped Gordon off her and onto the sand beside her. She then jumped up and moved away from him.

"Gotta catch me first," she said before running off down the beach. Gordon soon tore off after her. The others all looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Gordon sat at the controls of Thunderbird 4 waiting for Virgil to drop the pod. He soon felt the pod drop and the door open. The ramp slid out and he was in the water. They had been called to rescue people trapped in an underwater observatory. The whole complex was collapsing and most people had escaped. All except a small group trapped in one of the viewing tunnels. Alan stood beside him as they approached the tunnel. They could see three men waiting for them.

"They all seem to be ok bro," commented Alan.

"Yeah that's good. We won't have long the building looks really unstable," replied Gordon. Alan moved off to get into his wetsuit whilst Gordon lined Thunderbird 4 up.

"You ready Al?" he asked.

"Yes now going. Keep her steady bro," he said before exiting the craft. Alan swam over to the tunnel and managed to enter through a door that hadn't been destroyed. Using a pair of laser cutters he managed to cut into the room where the men where.

Gordon was watching in Thunderbird 4 and relaying the information to his brothers. Alan had rescued two of the men and was now going back for the third. Gordon suddenly realized that one of the support legs for the tunnel was giving out.

"Alan get out of there now," he yelled.

"We are now coming bro," he said as they emerged through the door.

Suddenly the support leg gave way and came crashing down. Gordon pulled Thunderbird 4 away and yelled Alan's name but got no reply. As the water began to clear, he could see no sign of his baby brother.

"Gordon. What the hell is going on?" yelled Scott.

"The supporting leg collapsed and Alan is still out there somewhere. I am going to find him," he said standing up.

"Be careful," replied Scott.

"FAB," said Gordon and he turned to the two men inside his craft.

"I will be back soon," he said and got into his wetsuit.

He was soon on his way to the wreckage. There was no sign of Alan or the man he was rescuing. Gordon began to move some of the fallen debris and soon located the man Alan had been rescuing. He was still alive but had taken a nasty blow to the head. Gordon quickly guided him back to Thunderbird 4 and then went after Alan. He could hear Scott in his ear asking him how it was going but he didn't respond. Scott continued so Gordon cut him off. He needed to concentrate. He shifted some more debris and then caught a flash of something. He moved closer and realized it was Alan. Gordon gave a sigh of relief and quickly pulled the rest of the debris off his little brother. Alan was still breathing but he was unconscious and Gordon could tell he was hurt. He quickly guided him over to Thunderbird 4.

She was getting cramped now but no one complained. The two men who had been rescued first concentrated on looking after their friend and Alan.

"Thunderbird 4 from Thunderbird 5."

"Go ahead John," replied Gordon. He was glad it was John and not Scott right now.

"Scott is jumping up and down at this moment little brother because you didn't keep in touch," said John softly. He could see that Gordon was worried about something.

"I know but I wanted to find Alan and Scott wasn't helping," he replied. He knew what he had done was wrong but he had to do it.

"Is Alan ok?" he asked.

"He is alive John but he is hurt pretty bad."

"You concentrate on getting him to Thunderbird 2 and I will sort our big brother out," replied John with a grin.

"Thanks Johnny," said Gordon with a weak smile. John signed off and contacted Scott.

"Go ahead Thunderbird 5," replied Scott. John could see that his older brother was worried and annoyed all at the same time.

"Gordon is on his way up with everyone. Alan is alive but hurt. Cut him some slack Scott ok. He knows he did wrong but he was worried and you yelling in his ear weren't helping," said John. Before Scott could argue back, Virgil's voice came over the airwaves.

"Thunderbird 2 to Mobile Control. Have just picked up Thunderbird 4 and we are now dropping off the rescued men. Maddie is checking Alan over as we speak."

"FAB Virgil. I will let base know," said John signing off. He was glad that Maddie had tagged along to help. She often joined them on a rescue if there was likely to be casualties.

* * *

Gordon stood in Thunderbird 2's sickbay watching Maddie treat his baby brother.

"How is he Maddie?" he asked.

"Not great Gordon. He has a couple of broken ribs, concussion and a broken arm," she replied studying the monitor above his head.

"Dammit," she swore and Gordon ran over to her.

"What is it Maddie?" he asked.

"Gordon contact Virgil and tell him to divert to the nearest hospital now," she said forcefully. Gordon did as she asked and then approached the bed. He could see blood all over the bed and the floor.

"Maddie?" he asked cautiously not wanting to disturb her.

"How long till we arrive at the hospital?" she asked as she carried on cleaning Alan up and trying to keep him alive.

"About ten minutes. Alan will be ok right?"

Maddie paused for a second before answering and Gordon knew it wasn't a good sign. He could tell his brother was losing a lot of blood and his BP kept dropping.

"If we get to the hospital soon he will be," she finally replied. Virgil's voice came over the comm.

"We are now approaching Norfolk Infirmary. Dad wants me to take Thunderbird 2 home so I will drop you guys off. How is Alan?"

"Not great but he is fighting," replied Maddie.

"Now coming in to land. Look after Alan Mads and Gordy you look after Mads for me ok," he said.

"We will bro," replied Gordon.

* * *

Jeff approached the door to the private waiting room that had been allocated for them. They didn't know how bad Alan was but Virgil had warned them he was pretty bad. He glanced over at Tintin who was really pale and was being held up by Talli. The two women had formed a close bond just lately. Jeff opened the door and they walked in to find Gordon alone staring at the floor.

"Son," he said softly as he approached him. Gordon looked up at his dad and Jeff could see the fear in his second youngest son's eyes. He pulled him to him for a hug.

"There was so much blood dad," he said and Jeff held him tighter. He knew how close Alan and Gordon were. Talli sat Tintin down on a chair and then moved over to her boyfriend. Jeff stood up allowing her to sit down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Maddie came into the room dressed in hospital scrubs. They all gave her a quizzical look.

"You didn't want to see how I looked before trust me," she said and Gordon nodded. Maddie's shirt had been absolutely covered in blood.

"So how is he then?" asked Jeff.

"Alive and doing ok. He lost a lot of blood due to a deep wound to his lower back. He did have some internal bleeding but we have stopped that now. He also has mild concussion, a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs but will be fine," she said with a smile.

"Can we see him?" asked Scott.

"Sure. They have just set him up in his own room," she replied as Virgil came over and hugged her. They all trooped out of the room. Talli stood up but Gordon didn't follow her. The others stopped and looked back at him. Talli waved them away and walked back over to him.

"Gords are you ok?" she asked.

"I thought he was dead Talli. When I pulled him out of the wreckage he was so still," he said and Talli could see tears in his eyes. Talli pulled him into her arms and held him tight.

"It's ok. He is going to be fine and it's all thanks to you," she said soothingly.

"Maddie saved his life not me," he replied choking back a sob. Talli pushed him away slightly so she could look him in the eye but he dropped his head. She lifted his chin forcing him to look at her.

"You did honey. He never would have made it to Maddie of it wasn't for you. Don't sell yourself short," she said. He moved and kissed her gently.

"Thank you," he said hugging her once more.

"Let's go see that brother of yours," she said standing up and holding her hand out to him. He took it and stood up. They soon joined the others. Scott walked over to them.

"You ok bro?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," he replied and grinned at Talli. Scott smiled at them and walked back over to his wife.

"Where are Izzy and JJ?" asked Maddie.

"With Grandma on the island. She offered to stay with them and I had better go call her and tell her the news," said Becca.

"Its ok honey I will go," said Scott and he left the room.

* * *

Two weeks later and Alan was back on the island and recovering well. Talli had stayed with them helping Alan with physio for his arm and they had gotten to know each other well. Tintin and Gordon often joined them and the four would have a lot of fun. They were all in the pool today and had just finished training for the day.

"A couple more days and you should be all healed Al," said Talli with a smile.

"Great. Thanks for all your help," he said.

"Just doing my job," she said before turning and swimming away from Gordon before he grabbed her. She made it to the other end before he caught her. He grabbed her and then dunked her under the water. She soon fought her way back up again laughing.

"Never try and run from an Olympic swimmer," he said cheekily. Talli grinned and the pushed him back underwater. Alan swam over and held him down so Talli could get out of the pool. Gordon surfaced to find them all laughing. He splashed them all before joining in.

"I have to ask you something Talli. What do you see in that fish over there?" asked Alan and yelped when Tintin slapped him on the arm.

"Be nice," she said glaring at him.

"It's ok Tintin. I often ask myself the same question," she replied with a grin.

"Hey," yelled Gordon from the other side of the pool.

"Love you," yelled back Talli giggling.

"Yeah yeah," he replied walking over to them.

"Well I can't let you develop a huge ego now can I."

"That would be impossible with you around baby," he replied sitting down beside her. She grinned at him.

A phone began to ring and they all reached for their cells. It was Talli's so she got up to answer it. The others sat enjoying a drink and drying off waiting for her to come back. When she did, they were all concerned. Her face was devoid of colour and she looked upset.

"What is it honey?" asked Gordon as she sat down beside him.

"My apartment was torched last night," she said.

"I am so sorry," said Tintin. Gordon hugged her tight.

"I have to go tomorrow and see of anything is salvageable. Will you come with me Gordon?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I will. Let's go tell dad," he said and they walked off to the lounge.

* * *

The next day they arrived at the apartment block and were shown in by a fire fighter. They had been told that it was definitely arson and there wasn't much that escaped smoke damage. Talli walked around her apartment trying not to cry. None of her furniture mattered but she had pictures of her sister and other little mementoes that couldn't be replaced. Gordon watched wishing there was something he could say to make her feel better but he knew there was nothing. She wandered off into the bedroom and Gordon allowed her a few minutes alone.

When she finally came back out, she wasn't alone. A familiar face stood behind her with a gun to her head.

"Try anything Mr Tracy and I will shoot her," he said.

"Let her go," he said angrily.

"Not a chance," replied the man before bringing the gun down hard on her head knocking her head Gordon surged forward but stopped when another man grabbed him. It was the fire fighter from the entrance. He was dragged over to Talli who was still unconscious. He was pushed to the floor.

"What do you want?" he asked moving to rest Talli's head on his lap.

"You will find out soon enough," replied the man grinning wickedly.

"I think it's time you had a little sleep," said the other before grabbing his arm and forcing up the sleeve. A needle was pushed into his arm and something was administered. Gordon guessed it was a tranquiliser and his final thought before giving in to the blackness was Talli.

* * *

Authors Note: So what will happen to them both and who is the mystery man that has taken them.


	10. Chapter 10 Shot Through The Heart

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. Any others are mine alone.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shot Through The Heart.**

Talli awoke to find herself in a strange room with no idea where she was or how she got there. She glanced around the room to see Gordon lying in a heap close to her. Ignoring the pain in her head, she got up and moved over to him. He was unconscious but breathing. His sleeve was still rolled up so she could see the needle mark in his arm. She lifted his head and laid it on her lap before stroking his hair gently just as she had done in the hotel explosion. Finally, he began to stir and opened his eyes gazing up into her deep blue eyes.

"Haven't we been here before," he said lightly and she smiled at him.

"Yeah just our luck hey. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Groggy. What about you?" he asked sitting up.

"I have a thumping headache."

"I wonder where we are?" he said as he stood up and walked around the room. There were no windows but they appeared to be in a warehouse of some sort. Talli stood up and walked over to the door. There was a tiny window in it and she peered through it. She could see two guards posted outside the door and a corridor leading to another room full of light. She moved back from the door as their captor approached it.

"My watch has gone," he said looking at his bare wrist. Talli looked down to see she was still wearing hers. Jeff had given it to her.

"I still have mine but the screen is broken. Will it still work?" she asked handing it over to him.

"Not sure but it's worth a try," said Gordon.

"Gordon Tracy calling Thunderbird 5. Come in John."

"Calling International Rescue. Come in please," he tried again but still no answer.

"Must be broke but I will leave the transmit on just in case. John may be able to locate it somehow," he said.

"How come they took yours and not mine?" asked Talli.

"I don't know. The strap was a little loose on mine so maybe it broke when they drugged me," he said feeling annoyed that he hadn't replaced it.

"Talli. Do you remember what happened at the apartment?"

"Yeah I went into my bedroom and it was a real mess. As I turned to walk out someone grabbed me and put a gun to my back. They told me to walk or I would die. I remember seeing you and then nothing else," she said sitting down.

"Do you know who it was who grabbed you?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"No I don't think so," she paused for a second and then she remembered the voice. "Oh my god it was Jamie wasn't it."

"Yes it was. He probably torched your apartment too," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"What do you think he is going to do to us?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know baby," he said and hugged her tighter to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his strong arms.

* * *

Maddie wiped her mouth and disposed of the cloth. She had been throwing up all day but she didn't want to worry the others. They were all worried about Gordon as he hadn't called in yet and none of them could raise him or Talli. Virgil came into the room and could see his wife looked really pale.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked.

"Yeah just haven't eaten much today," she lied hoping he would believe her.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat then."

"I will be up in a bit. I just have to finish this paperwork," she said hating herself for lying to him.

"Ok but don't be too long," he said giving her another once over. He had a feeling she was lying to him but guessed she was just worried about Gordon and Talli. Virgil walked off and Maddie sunk down onto her chair. She knew she should tell them how she was feeling but she couldn't. She took a few deep breaths and some anti-sickness pills and then headed upstairs to find the others.

They were all in the kitchen talking about Gordon. Grandma placed a bowl of soup in front of her and Maddie smiled at her gratefully. She didn't think she could stomach anything else.

"He is probably busy and forgot to call in," said Scott. Alan shook his head at them all.

"No way," he said.

"Are you ok Alan?" asked Tintin.

"Don't ask me how I know but I just know that something has happened. Gordon would never not call in or ignore his watch," he said.

"He's right you know. Gordon's a lot of things but he wouldn't ever be that irresponsible," said Virgil and Alan smiled at him.

"Do we know what happened to Talli's apartment yet?" asked Becca.

"No but we could probably find out," replied Lucie as she fed Izzy.

They all finished dinner and headed into the lounge. Jeff contacted John to see if he had heard anything.

"Hi guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Have you heard from Gordon lately?" asked Jeff.

"No sorry dad. Not since he gave a quick call to say that it was arson," he replied.

"Do they have any suspects?" asked Virgil.

"No."

"I've just had an awful thought," said Tintin paling.

"What is it honey?" asked Alan.

"Could the guy who blew up the hotel and stabbed Dominic Moore be responsible for the arson attempt too?" she asked.

"It's a possibility," said Scott.

"Then does that mean that he is responsible for their disappearance too?" asked Maddie who still looked really pale.

"It's very likely. John can you get a trace on either of their watches?" asked Jeff.

"I didn't know Talli had been given one," said Alan.

"That's cos you were too busy making eyes at Tintin to listen to dad when he told us," said Virgil. Jeff glared at them both and then turned back to John.

"Ok I have a location on one. It's at Talli's apartment. I can get a faint reading off the other but it may take some time to get a fix on it. There is a lot of interference."

"Anyway of telling which is which?" asked Alan.

"Yes hold on a sec," said John and he began typing.

"Ok Gordon's watch was the one left at the apartment so Talli must still be wearing hers. I hope," replied John.

"Right Brains and Tintin help John to try and get a fix on Talli's watch. The rest of us will begin looking into this Jamie and see what we can find out about him," said Jeff taking charge. He received a chorus of "FAB" from them all.

* * *

Talli sat curled up in Gordon's arms still wondering when they would see Jamie. He had left them alone so far but she knew it wouldn't last. Gordon sat thinking about the rest of his family. He wondered if they had noticed he was missing yet.

They heard sounds from outside the door and Gordon felt Talli stiffen in his arms. The door opened and Jamie stepped through it.

"How sweet," he said.

"Why are you doing this Jamie?" asked Talli.

"I want you to suffer like I did," he replied.

"You tried to kill me and hundreds of others in that hotel. You then stabbed Dom and torched my apartment. I have suffered believe me," she said angrily.

"Not enough. I went through hell when you dumped me," he replied angrily.

"It was your own fault."

"How dare you talk to me like that," he yelled and advanced on her. Gordon pulled them both up and then stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone," he said forcefully. Jamie pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gordon.

"Come with me Nat or he dies," he said cocking the gun. Talli knew he was capable of doing it and moved away from Gordon.

"Talli don't," he pleaded.

"I have to. I can't watch you die," she said and stood beside Jamie.

"Good girl. Let's go," he said and grabbing her arm. He dragged her out of the room. Gordon moved to stop them but was pushed back into the wall by one of Jamie's men. He slumped to the floor feeling helpless.

* * *

John grabbed another cup of bad tasting coffee and sat back down at his computer. He had been working solidly for five hours and he was exhausted. It was 2am on the island and he knew Jeff had sent the others all to bed for a while. He had ordered John to rest to but he couldn't. John knew that most of his brothers would still be awake too. Scott would be pacing his room or sitting on the balcony with Becca. Alan would be at his laptop still researching no doubt being helped by Tintin. Virgil would be talking it through with Maddie or sitting in his studio trying to paint. His dad would be at his desk probably staring at Gordon's picture and remembering fond moments with him. He knew his grandmother was asleep, as Maddie had given her something to help her sleep. John's thoughts moved to his wife. He wanted to call her but didn't want to wake her. As if reading his thoughts Lucie contacted him.

"Hi honey. Anything wrong?" he asked smiling at her. She had a habit of ringing him at just the right moment.

"No Izzy is fast asleep as should you be," she said frowning at him.

"I know but I can't. Not while Gords is missing."

"I know. I can't either."

"I feel so useless stuck up here," he said tears filling his beautiful blue eyes.

"You are not useless honey and you are doing a lot to find Gordy," she said wishing she could hug him.

"I wish you were here right now Luce. I could use a hug," he said.

"Me too John. I love you so much but you got to stay strong for me ok," she said and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I will as long as you promise not to cry," he said.

"I promise," she said smiling at him.

"That's my girl. Now you had better head back to bed. You need to sleep honey," he said.

"I will make you a deal. You go and lay down and I will too," she said crossing her arms. John yawned and knew he needed to sleep for a while.

"Ok I will. Night my beautiful Angel."

"Goodnight my Starman," she said ending the call. She then headed back to her room hoping John would do the same.

Maddie sat in the sickbay at her desk. She couldn't sleep and had finally given up trying to. She was still feeling sick and wished she didn't. She couldn't get the flu right now. She dropped her head onto the desk not hearing the door open.

Virgil stopped at the door watching his wife. He knew something was wrong but she wouldn't talk to him. She stood up and walked unsteadily to the window. Virgil studied her closely and could see how pale and washed out she was. He was about to move over to her when she turned and ran into the bathroom. He followed her, rubbed her back gently, and then handed her a cloth. She turned to face him and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us you were ill honey?" he asked carrying her back out to the main room.

"Didn't want to worry you all," she said.

"You could have told me though. I was already worried about you."

"Sorry," she said snuggling into his chest.

"Come on lets put you to bed," he said carrying her to their room. As he laid her on the bed, Maddie saw the fear in her husband's eyes and knew he was thinking about Gordon. He climbed in beside her and pulled her close into his arms. She knew it was what he needed and snuggled closer to him. They were soon asleep.

* * *

Talli had been missing for over an hour now and Gordon was getting worried. Suddenly a panel slipped back on the wall and Gordon could see into the next room. He saw Jamie and three of his henchmen standing before Talli. Gordon knew something was going on but he wasn't sure what yet. He could hear everything as well.

"You're mine now Nat," said Jamie smiling.

"I will never be yours," she replied angrily.

"But you already are mine and I'm not letting you go."

"Someone will rescue us. You won't get away with this."

"I already have."

"No matter what you do to me Jamie. I will never love you. I love Gordon and nothing will change that," she said and Gordon had to smile.

"He is the twice the man you ever were. The best decision I made was leaving you and I have never regretted it," she said and Gordon could see Jamie getting angry.

"Well in that case," he said grinning as he pulled out his gun.

"If you shoot me. I will never be yours," she said backing away slightly.

"You said so yourself that you will never be mine. So if I can't have you no-one will," he said.

Gordon could only watch in horror as Jamie raised his gun and fired at Talli. The bullet hit her straight in the chest and she fell to the floor.

"Nooo," he yelled.

The tears ran down his face as the blood poured out of her. She coughed once and then fell still. Gordon knew she was gone and his legs gave way.

* * *

Authors Note: This may be a good time for me to hide up from you all. So is she alive. Can the others find Gordon?


	11. Chapter 11 Numb

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. As promised, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay but my brother is sick so I have been looking after him.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Numb.**

Scott sat on the balcony staring out across the island. He couldn't stop thinking about Gordon and hoping he was ok. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Becca standing there with two mugs of cocoa. She set one down on the little table and handed the other to Scott.

"Thanks sweetie," he said taking a sip.

"I know you're worried Scott but you need to sleep," she said moving to sit beside him. It was a clear night and they could see the stars.

"I keep trying but every time I shut my eyes I see Gordon," he admitted honestly.

"I know I do too but he needs you to be rested and ready to go save him," she said taking his hand.

"What if something happens to him or Talli?" asked Scott. This was a side of Scott that you didn't normally see. He was usually the one in control barking out orders but right now, he was lost. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He got it every time one of his brothers was hurt and knowing Gordon was missing maybe even dead really scared him.

"Then we will deal with it. We will stick together as a family," said Becca and Scott pulled her onto his lap.

"Maybe I should check on dad," he said.

"No he is fine Maddie gave him something to help him sleep but won't totally knock him out in case we hear something," explained Becca.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too. You ready to go to bed yet?" she asked kissing him gently.

"Let's just sit out here a little while longer," he said and Becca snuggled up into his arms and they were soon asleep as well.

John had been right in his prediction about Alan as well. He was sat at his computer yawning but still working hard. He was researching Jamie Reynolds. There wasn't much out there about the man. He was a physio and lived in Australia. He had no family or any previous convictions. They guy was practically a saint until he decided to bomb the Trinity Hotel. Alan was now looking for any property he might own. So far, he had only found an apartment in Sydney. He groaned and thumped his fist on the desk. There was a knock at the door and Tintin walked in.

"I had a feeling you would still be up," she said sternly.

"I have to help him Tin," he said softly.

"I know you do Alan. Have you found anything?" she asked pulling up a chair beside him.

"Not a thing. Up until now, he has been a good boy. What the hell turned him into a psycho?"

"I guess he never got over Talli and seeing her with Gordon must have pushed him over the edge."

"It makes me sick," said Alan and his gaze drifted over to a photo of him and Gordon as kids. He wondered if he would ever see him again. Gordon was his best friend as well as his brother. They had been through a lot together and he couldn't bear the thought of his life without him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he took hold of it. He then turned and hugged the woman he had loved probably since the moment he had met her.

"I can't lose him Tin," he said tears coming to his eyes.

"I know baby I know," she soothed gently. She was worried about Gordon too but she needed to stay strong and help him through this.

* * *

Gordon sat on the floor staring at the body of the woman he loved more then anything in the world. He had prayed for a miracle but there had been none. The door opened and Jamie came in. Gordon threw himself at the murderer before him.

"How could you kill her," he yelled. Jamie's men soon pulled him off.

"Like I said to her. If I can't have her then neither can you," he said spitefully. Gordon struggled against the arms holding him back.

"Calm yourself Mr Tracy."

"I'm going to kill you," yelled Gordon.

"Somehow I don't think you are," he said. He signalled to his men then left the room. The two men turned on Gordon and began to beat him. He felt the punches rain down on him and could do nothing to stop it. Deep down he didn't even care not now she was gone. Finally, he gave in to the welcoming blackness that was surrounding him.

* * *

The sun rose on Tracy Island waking everyone up. Even Alan and Tintin had eventually fallen asleep at the desk. They were now all in the kitchen trying to eat breakfast. Jeff looked around at his family and could see they all looked tired and worried. He then noticed they had two empty chairs at the table.

"Where's Maddie?" he asked his middle son.

"Still in bed. She is not very well," replied Virgil.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Becca.

"I think it's just the flu. I'm going to take her some toast in a little while and see if she can keep it down," he said.

"I will come with you Virge. I wanted to have a word with her anyway," said Becca smiling at him.

"Why what's the matter?" asked Scott suddenly worried.

"Nothing I'm fine. I just wanted a chat actually," she said and Scott relaxed a little. Virgil stood up.

"Here you go honey," said his grandma handing him a tray with some toast and a glass of juice on.

"Thanks Grandma," he replied walking to the door. Becca stood up and followed him out.

Maddie was on the bed wide-awake but not looking any better. Virgil placed the tray on her lap and gave her a kiss.

"How you feeling Maddie?" asked Becca.

"Sick," she replied and took a couple of bites of the toast. She was relieved when the toast stayed down and attempted a sip of the juice. A familiar feeling began and she jumped off the bed and raced into the bathroom. Virgil stood up to follow her but was stopped by Becca's hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go join the others? I will look after Maddie for you," she said smiling at him.

"Thanks Bex," he said grinning back.

"Call us if anything happens ok."

"I will. Look after her for me," he said and reluctantly left them to it.

Becca sat on the bed waiting for Maddie to finish. She finally came out and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You're pregnant aren't you," she queried finally.

"You know I can't be Bex," she replied.

"That's not true and you know it. Have you done a test?" she asked.

"I can't," she said standing up and walking to the window. She had developed a defensive move lately when she didn't want to talk.

"Yes you can," she said.

"I can't face another negative one. It's not fair on me or Virgil," she said turning back round to face her.

"But what if you are Maddie?" she asked.

"Do you really think now is the right time to be worrying about this."

"I know but you need to take it easy if you are," said Becca moving to stand beside her.

"It's just the flu not morning sickness and I'm not doing a test," she said defiantly and walked back over to the bed.

"Ok well I will let you rest but please think about doing one Maddie," she said as she approached the door.

"Ok," replied Maddie and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Gordon awoke to find that every part of him ached including his heart. Talli had been moved now and he had no idea where too. There was still a vivid bloodstain on the floor. He felt the tears well in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. His mind drifted back to their first date.

_They had enjoyed a wonderful meal and had both had way too much to drink. They were giggling and joking as they walked along the sidewalk._

"_Uh Gordon. Where are we going?" asked Talli. _

"_Back to my hotel," he replied wrapping his arm around him._

"_Isn't your hotel that way," she said pointing in the opposite direction to where they were heading._

_No it's this way."_

_They walked on for another 30 minutes before Gordon stopped and looked around._

"_You're lost aren't you," she said grinning._

"_No. The hotel has moved."_

"_Oh I see," she giggled and Gordon soon joined in._

"_What do we do now?" asked Talli when she finally stopped laughing._

"_Find the nearest hotel and have another drink," he suggested._

"_Are you trying to seduce me Gordon Tracy?" she asked stepping back from him._

"_Of course not. I was just trying to get you out of the cold," he said smiling at her._

"_Well I think it's time we located your actual hotel."_

_They walked off in the opposite direction and Talli soon located the hotel that Gordon was staying in. She walked to the entrance and paused._

"_Would you like to join me for a drink?" he asked not wanting the night to end._

"_I would love too but I have work in the morning," she replied with a smile. She moved to stand in front of him and kissed him. It was gentle at first but soon became more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Eventually they broke apart. Talli stepped away and grinned at him._

"_Goodnight Gordon Tracy," she said before turning on her heel and walking away. Gordon watched as she walked away and then wandered into the hotel lobby. He placed his hand in his pocket for his key card and found a piece of paper there too. He opened it up and grinned. It was a note from Talli saying call me and her private cell phone number. He folded the note and headed to his room humming softly._

A silent tear dripped down his face as he remembered her. How could it be possible that he would never see her again? How could the woman he loved be dead? He pulled himself into an upright position with his back against the wall. He turned slightly wincing at the pain in his chest to look once more at the red stain on the floor. He had hoped that it had all been a nightmare but it was still there reminding him of what he had lost. He pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his head onto them.

* * *

Jamie Reynolds sat in his office watching the young man fall apart. It made him happy to know that he was the cause of the despair. He then looked over at the body on the table. He really had to do something with it.

"Harry, Jimmy get over here," he yelled and the men in question walked over.

"Yes Boss."

"Put her in the basement out of the way," he said and the two men nodded before carrying out his orders.

"What about the other guy?" asked another one of his men. Jamie paused thinking carefully about what to do with Gordon Tracy.

"I say kill him," replied another.

"We could but I think he would welcome death at the moment. He will suffer more if he is forced to deal with her death," replied Jamie with an evil smile.

"So you going to let him go then?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm enjoying watching him break down before my eyes."

* * *

Jeff sat at his desk staring at Gordon's portrait. He couldn't believe his water-loving son was missing. His gaze wandered around the room and settled on his youngest son. He looked tired and worried. He wasn't looking at the computer screen anymore. His eyes had wandered to Gordon's portrait as well. Jeff stood up and walked over to him.

"Let's go for a walk son," he said laying his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't dad. I could miss something," replied Alan looking back at the screen.

"It will be there when we get back. Plus the others are all nearby. You need a break," he said and Alan knew his father was right. He stood up and walked out of the room with his father. They strolled along the beach together.

"You're doing a great job son," said Jeff.

"I wish there was more I could do. I hate to think of them trapped somewhere with that psycho," he said staring out at the sea.

"So do I but you are doing the best you can for him Alan."

"Yeah. I keep walking past the pool expecting him to be in there."

"Me too. Scott and Virgil have even said they miss his practical jokes."

"I really miss him dad. He was my best friend as well as my brother," said Alan and Jeff could see the tears forming in his son's eyes. He pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I know son I know," he said soothingly.

A shout from the lounge disturbed them both and they broke apart. Another shout sent them racing up the stairs to the lounge.

They found Scott and Virgil talking excitedly to John.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff.

"It's John he's found them," said Virgil happily. Alan moved closer to the screen.

"Really John?" he asked and John could see that his baby brother had been crying.

"Really Allie. I have a fixed location on Talli's watch. I have just given Scott and Virgil the co-ordinates," he said and watched as a grin broke out on Alan's face.

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Alan turning back to the others.

* * *

Authors Note: So they are on their way to rescue their brother. Will there be anything of him left to rescue and how will they react when they learn Talli is dead. How many of you want to kill me right now for being so cruel to poor Gordy.


	12. Chapter 12 Never Forget

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the review. Sad chapter coming up people so you may need some tissues. Sorry it has taken me so long but I had two brothers ill. Then I went to the wedding from hell and ended up in hospital. Great hey but here it is and it's a long one too so please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Never Forget**

Alan bounced up and down nervously in his seat. They had finally found Gordon. He just wanted to get there and save his brother and Talli. Scott sat fidgeting in his seat. He didn't like not being in control but they were in Thunderbird 2 and there was no way in hell Virgil was going to let anyone else fly her. Brains sat beside Scott running through in his head everything he had in the pod and hoping he hadn't forgotten anything that they might need. Maddie stood beside Virgil looking out at the blue sky ahead of her. She was finally feeling better now but she couldn't stop feeling worried about Gordon and Talli. She hoped they were still alive. Virgil glanced up at his wife. She said she felt better but she still looked pale and it worried him.

"You sure you're ok honey?" he asked quietly so as not to alert the others.

"I'm fine Virge it was just the flu," she replied smiling reassuringly at him.

"How long till we arrive bro?" asked Alan.

"Twenty minutes Al," replied Virgil checking the instruments before him.

"I'm surprised John didn't ask to be brought down so he could join us," commented Alan.

"He knew it would hold up rescuing Gordon and Talli so he didn't ask," replied Maddie knowing how hard that had been for John. They were still close and she could still read him easily.

* * *

Back on the island, Jeff sat thinking about his second eldest son stuck in space. If something had happened to Gordon or Talli, he would be needed here. He then noticed his daughter in law stand up.

"Want me to get John dad?" she asked and Jeff grinned.

"Yes please honey. Would you go with her Tintin?" he asked turning to her.

"Of course Mr Tracy," she replied standing up.

"How did you know that was what dad was thinking about?" asked Becca.

"I would love to say it's because I have a sixth sense or something but it was actually because he has been staring at John's portrait for the last half an hour," she admitted with a grin.

"At least she's honest," said Grandma with a smile. They were all soon grinning at the comment.

"We better get going. See you all soon. Keep us informed ok," said Lucy sitting on the couch to take her to Thunderbird 3. Tintin soon joined her.

"We will. See you soon," said Jeff and the couch disappeared. He still felt weird about sending the girls out in the Thunderbird craft but he knew he would never be able to stop them. Even Becca had begun training now and she was doing well. Maddie generally only went on rescues that required her medical skills but she had been trained in all the craft just in case.

* * *

Gordon sat on the floor staring at nothing. Life didn't seem to have a point anymore. Jamie's men had been in and given him a few beatings but they were getting bored now, as he never fought back. He couldn't see the point anymore. She was gone why fight them. The door opened and Jamie walked in.

"Hello Gordon. How are we today?" he asked smiling sweetly.

"Like you care," replied Gordon angrily.

"Oh but I do. Well actually I don't. I was just being polite."

"What do you want Jamie?"

"I got what I wanted. I had my revenge on her and you. Oh and you know what the best bit is about it all," he said with a nasty smile.

"What?"

"I was the last man to ever touch and kiss her," he said and Gordon flew at him. He began punching Jamie taking all his anger out on him. Jamie's men soon pulled him off and gave him another beating. He fell to the floor breathing heavily and they left him to it.

Once he had regained his breath he stood up, moved to the door. He noticed that although the door was locked it had not been shut properly. He looked around the room and managed to locate a thin piece of wood he could use to wedge the door. If he was lucky, he may be able to break the lock and escape from this hellhole.

He peered out through the murky window on the door and saw some of the men taking stuff away. He guessed they were clearing out and were going to leave him to rot. That or come and shoot him but he wasn't going to hang around to find out.

* * *

Thunderbird 2 soared across the skies above the warehouse that was holding Gordon. Alan was monitoring the scanners when a faint signal caught his eye.

"There's a life sign out in the woods. It could be Gordon or Talli," said Alan.

"I'll try and get a little closer. See if you can get a visual Al," said Virgil adjusting his course to fly over the woods.

"FAB."

Everyone waited nervously. Each hoping it was Gordon or Talli. Alan studied the monitor closely as he finally received a picture. Scott had joined him and was studying the grainy image as well.

"Hold it there Virge," he said and he enhanced the image slightly. He was relieved to see it was Gordon crouched in the woods.

"It's Gordon but there is no sign of Talli with him."

"Let's go down and get him then," said Virgil turning Thunderbird 2 round so he could land it in a nearby clearing.

Brains stayed in the cockpit to contact Jeff and be prepared to make a quick get away if they needed it. The others all cautiously crept out of Thunderbird 2 and headed to where Gordon was hiding.

Before they could reach him there was a loud explosion throwing them all to the ground. Virgil crawled over to his wife.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked helping her up.

"I think so what about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said and turned to Scott who was helping Alan up.

"You two ok?" he called.

"Yeah we'll live," replied Scott.

"Speak for yourself," retorted Alan rubbing his arm. Maddie walked over to him and gently pulled his hand away.

"I'll put a bandage on that when we get back to Thunderbird 2," she said kindly. Alan smiled at her.

They began searching once more when suddenly Maddie spotted a figure lying beside a tree.

"Over here guys," she called as she ran over to him.

Gordon was lying unconscious on the floor. Maddie could tell instantly that he had been beaten recently but was still breathing.

"Is he ok?" asked Alan.

"He will be once we get him to Thunderbird 2," she replied checking him over for any serious injuries. They could hear sirens in the distance. Someone must have reported the warehouse exploding. Alan raced off to get a stretcher and Maddie began to clean up some of the cuts and bruises to his body.

"Do you think Talli was still in the warehouse when it blew up?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know but I'm sure the authorities will be able to tell us," replied Scott not taking his eyes off his younger brother.

Alan came back with the stretcher and they soon had Gordon strapped onto it. They began the walk back to Thunderbird 2.

* * *

Once Gordon was settled aboard Thunderbird 2 Scott and Virgil went to find out what had happened. Alan stayed with Maddie in case Gordon woke up.

"How is he?" asked Alan.

"He has taken one hell of a beating but he will be ok. He should come round soon," she replied. There was a groan from the bed and they both looked over at Gordon.

"How are you feeling honey?" asked Maddie.

"Like I was hit by a bus," he replied. Alan sat down on the bed beside him wondering how to ask about Talli but Maddie beat him to it.

"Gordon. Do you know where Talli is?" she asked gently. Gordon looked up at her and they could both see the unshed tears in his eyes and knew it wasn't good.

"She's dead. He shot her right in front of me," he said fighting back the tears. Alan didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his arm round Gordon.

"I'm so sorry honey," said Maddie kneeling before him.

There was a noise behind them and Maddie looked up to see the others there.

"I will be back in a minute," she said and Gordon gave her a small nod. She stood up and looked over his shoulder at Alan.

"Will you be ok?" she asked mouthing the words to him. Alan nodded back at her then turned his attention back to Gordon.

Maddie walked over to the others and they left the sickbay.

"H-how is he?" asked Brains.

"Not good and I don't just mean physically," she replied.

"He knows she is dead then," said Scott and Maddie gave him a quizzical look.

"The Police found her body in the basement. It was pretty beaten up so they need to check her dental records," he explained.

"Was there evidence of a gunshot at all?" asked Maddie feeling sad for Gordon.

"Yeah the Medical Examiner said that was what killed her. Did Gordon tell you that?" asked Virgil moving closer to her.

"Yes he did and he really struggled just saying that," she replied.

"I had better call dad and let him know what is going on," said Scott.

"Just make sure someone is with Tin when she finds out. She was really close to Talli," said Maddie before heading back to the sickbay.

She paused in the doorway to see Gordon sitting exactly as she had left him. Her heart was breaking for him. She couldn't imagine her life without Virgil. Alan looked up at her and she could see he was unsure if he was doing the right thing. She then noticed that Gordon's head had dropped slightly so it was resting on Alan's shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile and then entered the room. She carried on cleaning his cuts and bruises as he slowly drifted off to sleep on Alan's shoulder.

* * *

Gordon stood in his room struggling to do his tie up. He hated the things and only wore them if he absolutely had to. It was the funeral today and Gordon wasn't sure he could get through it. He threw the tie onto the bed and ran out of his room. The others saw him run along the beach and each stood up to go after him but Becca held her hand up.

"Let me. I think I know what is bothering him," she said before turning and going after him.

She soon found him in his usual spot watching the waves roll in and out.

"Can I sit down?" she asked softly.

"It's not my beach," he replied looking away. She sat down beside him not saying anything. She wanted to give him a chance to say something first.

"I'm not going," he said finally.

"I know how you feel."

"Do you?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes maybe not in quite the same way as you but I do remember not wanting to go to my dad's funeral," she said trying to fight back the tears. It still hurt to think she would never see her dad again.

"Why did you?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Because deep down I knew I had to. It was my final chance to say goodbye and I had to take it. Seeing all the people there made me realize just how much he was loved. Plus I had the support of your dad and Scott to get me through it," she said. Gordon didn't say a word but she could tell he was thinking about what she said.

"I'm not going to force you to go Gords or be angry if you don't and neither will anyone else. We love you and just want to be there for you."

"I know," he said quietly looking down at the sand. She stood up. He then stood up beside her.

"I'm going but can you do me a favour?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Can you do my tie for me please?"

"Sure and remember there are three people on this island who know exactly how you feel. Maybe talking to one of them might help," she said as they walked back up to the house.

* * *

Gordon sat in the church with his hands tightly clasped together. He had Alan on one side and his dad on the other. The rest of the family sat around him. The number of people who had turned up to say goodbye had surprised him. Becca was right he did need to be here. He looked up to see Dom approaching the front. He took a deep breath and began a heartfelt emotional speech.

"As I look out at all the faces before me it makes me glad to see so many people here to honour such a wonderful person. The first time I met Talli she was a little girl whose life had been torn apart by a horrific accident. Slowly she came out of her shell and became the sweet and determined person we all know and love," he paused for a second and then continued.

"She followed in my footsteps to become a physio and a brilliant one at that. I'm sure her many patients that I see before me would agree." There was a lot of nods and agreement from the people in the church.

"I have always looked on her as the daughter I never had. She was a kind and loving person who would do anything for anyone. She was also one of the most stubborn and determined people I know," he paused again but this time it was to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"One my happiest moments was the day she told me she had met the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Luckily, he felt the same way too. I only wish they had had more time together but at least she died knowing she was loved," he paused once more and glanced over at Gordon. There were tears in his sad green eyes but none fell. Dom choked back a sob and finished up.

"My life and the lives of many people here were blessed by having her in them. I will always remember and love you Talli. Never will we forget the love you gave us."

The rest of the service passed in a blur for Gordon and before he knew it, they were at the graveyard watching the coffin being lowered into the ground. Someone handed him a white rose but he had no idea who. He watched as various people threw dirt and roses onto the coffin including various members of his family. He was the last one to go and finally he approached.

"I love you and I always will. You will always be in my heart and I will never forget you," he said choking back a sob and then he gently threw the white rose down. The rain began to fall as he turned back to his family.

Jeff approached his son and placed his arm around him. He knew just how hard today had been for him. He could still remember Lucy's funeral. Gordon hadn't shrugged him off so he tightened his grip a little and guided him to the car.

"Let's get you home son," he said and Gordon nodded. As they approached the car, a woman stopped in front of them. Jeff felt Gordon tense beside him but had no idea who this woman was.

"May I have a word with you Gordon?" she asked politely.

"I have nothing to say to you," replied Gordon angrily and he walked around her. The rest of the family followed him.

"Please," she begged and Gordon stopped. He turned back to look at her and could see tears pooling in her eyes.

"You have two minutes," he said and they walked away from the others. The rest of the family stayed by the car waiting for Gordon to return.

* * *

Authors Note: So who is the mystery woman and what does she want to talk about? What happened to Jamie? Will he get away with killing Talli. Find out soon and please review.


	13. Chapter 13 Anger and Acceptance

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. I know I am so mean but here is the next chapter so hopefully you will stop thinking murderous thoughts long enough to read it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Anger and Acceptance**

Gordon stopped by a tree and turned to face the woman.

"I know I'm the last person you wanted to see here," she said.

"You got that right," he replied angrily.

"I know you're angry but I have the right to be here. She was still my daughter."

"When it suited you."

"I never agreed with what my husband said to Talli and I have never wished that she had died instead of her sister," she said tears running down her face now.

"Why should I believe that?" he asked remembering how distraught Talli had been after hearing her dad say that.

"Because it's the truth Gordon. My husband was an evil controlling man and I let him rule my life for too long. I actually left him the day after that."

"Did Talli know any of this?"

"Some. She obviously knew how controlling he was but I never got the chance to tell her how I truly feel," she said wiping her eyes.

"What has all this got to do with me?"

"I just wanted you to know that's all. I know how much you meant to her."

"How would you know that? You barely spoke to her," he argued back.

"True but I could see it in her eyes that day at the house. I truly am sorry for your loss Gordon," she said moving to touch his arm.

"Don't. You didn't see her after her father made that comment. She was devastated," he said stepping back.

"I'm so sorry," she said before turning and walking off. Gordon glared after her and then walked back over to his family.

"Are you ok son?" asked Jeff. Gordon just nodded. He was too angry to say anything else.

"Who was she?" asked Scott.

"Someone who had no right to be here," replied Gordon angrily and then he climbed into the car ending the conversation.

* * *

Gordon was still angry three days later and was taking it out on everyone. Even his grandmother had been told to stop fussing and leave him alone. Alan had taken the brunt of his anger and had dealt with it really well. The others were so impressed with their baby brother. The thing that worried them most though was the fact that Gordon hadn't been in the pool since he had been rescued. He would occasionally sit on the edge with his feet in the water but he never got into it. Swimming was his way of releasing the pressure but losing her had taken that from him.

Brains was doing the current rotation on Thunderbird 5 so the whole family could be together.

They were all sitting at the dinner table talking softly. Gordon sat silently pushing his food around the plate.

"You need to eat honey," said his grandmother. It really scared her how ill her grandson looked. He seemed to have given up on everything.

"I'm not hungry," he replied grumpily.

"You need to eat son. Making yourself ill wont make this any easier," added Jeff.

"I said I'm not hungry," he was angry now.

"Please eat something honey. You haven't eaten in days. It's not good for you," begged his Grandma but it only served to push him over the edge.

"For god's sake. I'm not hungry. Why the hell can't you all just leave me alone? I'm sick of this and I'm sick of all of you," he yelled glaring at his grandmother before storming out of the room.

"Please excuse me," said Ruth and she quickly left the room.

"Right that's it. This has gone on long enough," said Alan standing up.

"Alan let him go," said Jeff.

"No dad. That was one step too far. It's one thing being nasty to us but it's another to be nasty to Grandma," he said and went after Gordon.

"Should we go after them?" asked Maddie.

"No maybe this is the only way to get through to him," said John.

"Well it can't make things any worse," added Becca.

"I better go check on your grandmother," said Jeff and he left the others hoping Alan could get through to Gordon. It wasn't normally something Alan was good at it but when it came to Gordon, Alan was usually the only one who could reach him.

* * *

Alan walked up to Gordon who sat on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water.

"Feel better now you have made your Grandma cry?" asked Alan standing beside him. Gordon didn't look up at him.

"Not really," he replied quietly. Alan sat down beside him.

"You have to start dealing with this Gordon before you really hurt someone in this family."

"Oh I'm sorry that my grief is annoying you all so much."

"It's not annoying us Gords. We want to help you but you won't let us."

"There is nothing you can do," said Gordon looking away.

"Yell at me all you want to. I don't care but leave the others out of it bro," said Alan forcefully. Gordon didn't respond so Alan continued.

"I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better but I can't."

"Then don't."

"It's not me you are angry at bro."

"Oh yeah," he said standing up.

"Yeah," said Alan standing up beside him.

"You're not angry at me or the others here on this island. You're not angry at Talli's mother for arriving at the funeral. I don't even think you are that angry with Jamie at the moment. The person you are angry at is Talli. You're mad at her for dying and leaving you alone," said Alan.

"I hate her Alan. I hate her for dying. I hate her for leaving me behind. I hate her for forcing me to have to deal with this and I hate her for making me love her so much that I can't live without her," he raged and the fell to the floor angry tears pouring down his face. Alan crouched down beside him and pulled his sobbing brother into his arms. He rubbed his back soothingly and waited for Gordon to calm a little.

"I can't begin to imagine what you are going through bro but I am here for you. You can yell, scream, punch, kick cry, whatever but just let me in ok," he said and Gordon nodded. His head stayed buried in his younger brother's shoulder and Alan held him tight. Gordon had finally broken down and maybe now he could heal. He listened as Gordon's breathing became slower and more relaxed.

"Hey don't you go to sleep on me bro," he said softly and Gordon opened his eyes slowly

"Sorry Allie," he said sleepily.

"Come on you lets get you to your bed," he said with a smile as he pulled him up.

"Thanks Alan," said Gordon as they walked in. He gave him a small smile and Alan knew that Gordon was going to get through this.

Jeff watched them from the balcony feeling proud of his youngest son. He had finally broken down Gordon's defences and set him on the path to healing.

* * *

The next morning Gordon awoke and got dressed. He walked slowly to the kitchen hoping there was no one in there. As he neared, he could hear the voices of his older brothers so he knew he wasn't in luck. He walked into the room.

"Uh hi guys," he said nervously. He received a chorus of good mornings from everyone in the room and a reassuring smile from Alan. His grandmother laid a plate of food in front of him and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Grandma," he said softly.

"Don't mention it honey," she said and gave him a hug.

"I know you didn't mean it," she added standing up straight.

"Even so I have been a jerk to all of you and I'm really sorry," he said addressing the others in the room.

"Don't worry about it bro," said Scott.

"Yeah we understand," added Virgil.

"Thanks guys. I think I am going to go for a walk," he said standing up. They all smiled and he walked out of the room.

"Whatever you said to him last night was obviously what he needed to hear," said Becca smiling at Alan.

"Yeah well done bro. I always knew you had it in you," said John patting him on the back.

"Oh Alan. You can be so sensitive at times," said Tintin and Alan blushed. His brothers all started laughing.

"Stop it you lot. You could all learn something from your younger brother," said Grandma. Scott, John and Virgil all gave her a horrified look. Becca, Lucie and Maddie laughed. Alan just stood up and held his hand out to Tintin.

"Would you like to go for a walk Tintin?" he asked still grinning.

"I would love too Alan," she replied. They got up and left the room.

"You don't think Alan is more sensitive then us do you?" asked Scott turning to his wife and sisters in law.

"Um, well, sometimes," replied Becca standing up and backing to the door. Maddie and Lucie quickly followed her actions. The three men stood up and advanced on their wives. Becca, Lucie and Maddie grinned at each other before racing out of the kitchen and down to the pool. The boys grinned at each other and ran after them.

They soon caught up with them by the pool. Virgil grabbed Maddie and pulled them both onto a sun lounger. Scott grabbed Becca and threw her into the pool. John pulled Lucie up and was about to throw her into the pool as well.

"Please don't throw me in John. Becca said it not me," she yelled.

"Do you agree with her?" he asked her seriously.

"No," she said unconvincingly and he moved them closer to the pool.

"I'm joking. Please don't chuck me in," she pleaded fluttering her eyelashes. John took one look into her beautiful green eyes and gave in putting her back down on the floor. She gave him a kiss and then they sat down together. Maddie had obviously talked Virgil round too as they were sat cuddling, watching Becca trying to drown Scott.

Maddie's watch began to vibrate and they all turned to look at her worriedly. They all panicked whenever her watch went off as it usually meant someone was injured.

"Go ahead dad," she said smiling at him.

"I have a Dr Richards on the phone for you honey."

"Oh that's great. I will be right up," she said and ended the call.

"Should I be worried?" asked Virgil.

"No. He is an old friend of mine. His latest project is a new fertility drug that he said might be able to help us. He asked me to send him a blood sample so he could see if it was possible," she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked feeling a little hurt that she hadn't told him.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up," she said standing up.

"I'm coming with you," he said standing up as well. Maddie didn't reply but instead took his hand.

They arrived in the lounge and Jeff left them alone so they could talk in private.

"Hi Matt," she said smiling at him.

"Hey Maddie well I have the results from your blood sample," said the man on the view screen.

"Ok let's hear it," she said unconsciously gripping Virgil's hand tighter.

"Well I'm afraid to say that you are not compatible for the drug."

"Ok," replied Maddie sadly and turned into her husbands arms.

"Its ok honey," he said soothingly. He turned back to the Doctor as he could see he had more to say.

"The reason you are not compatible is because we can't offer the drug to someone who is already pregnant," continued Matt. Maddie suddenly looked up at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked tears still running down her face.

"Congratulations Maddie you're pregnant," he said smiling.

"Huh but I. Are you sure?" she asked still not believing him. Virgil was frozen in shock by the news.

"Yes I'm sure Maddie. You are 100 pregnant and about 10 weeks gone," he assured still smiling.

Maddie looked up at her husband. He was just as stunned as she was but she could see the smile forming on his face. She looked down at her flat stomach and couldn't believe her wish had been granted. With that thought, she fainted into her husbands arms.

* * *

Gordon wandered back into the house and into his bedroom. His gaze rested on the photo beside his bed. It was of him and Talli and had been taken over Christmas by John. It was one of those unplanned candid moments that turned out really well. He picked the picture up and strolled out onto the balcony not hearing the door to his room open or the person enter. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see his father standing there.

"I miss her so much dad," he said sadly.

"I know you do son," replied Jeff and he pulled his son to him. Gordon tried desperately to choke back a sob but failed.

"It's ok son. Let it out," soothed Jeff and Gordon gave into his tears once more. Once the tears had abated, he kept his head on his father's shoulder for a little while longer.

"Does it ever get any easier?" he asked raising his head to look into his father's steely grey eyes.

"Yes it will son. It's going to take time but I promise you, it will get easier," he said sincerely.

"Thanks dad," he said moving out of his embrace slightly so he could sit down.

"I'm here for you son. If you ever need to talk. I do know what you are going through remember," he said not taking his arm off his son's shoulder. It wasn't often Gordon allowed him to comfort him like this so he made the most of it.

"Yeah I know and thanks again. I'm sorry too for being such a jerk recently."

"It's ok son. We all understand. That was some chat you had with Alan last night," said Jeff mentally thanking his youngest for going after his brother.

"Yeah he can be a really smart kid at times," replied Gordon with a smile.

"Yeah he can and so can the rest of you. I'm proud to call each of you my sons."

Gordon smiled at his father and it was the first real smile Jeff had seen in days. He smiled back and then released his son.

"You know what. I think I might go for a swim," said Gordon standing up.

"Sounds like a good idea son," replied Jeff.

* * *

Meanwhile in another country a man sat reading a newspaper. The main story was the death of Gordon Tracy's girlfriend. He grinned at the grainy photos taken outside the church.

"You think things are bad now Mr Tracy. Just you wait. They are about to get so much worse," he said and laughed. He then walked over to the figure slumped unconscious on the floor. Chains held the person in place and trickles of blood ran from the numerous cuts and bruises on the body.

"This is going to be fun," he said standing up and walking away.

* * *

Authors Note: So who is the mystery man and just who is chained to the wall.

I know I said I would update this really quickly but apparently working on my laptop is not resting according to my brothers so they keep pinching it away from me. Brothers are mean.


	14. Chapter 14 Double Trouble

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay again but I am still not totally better and my brothers have now taken smothering to a new level. You would think I was seriously ill or dying. I am a lot better now so the next chapter should be up sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Double Trouble**

Maddie awoke to find herself lying on the bed in Virgil's old room. They had a room of their own now but kept his as it was, in case they needed it. Virgil would sleep in there if he got back from a rescue late and was too tired to get changed. Maddie would often sleep in there if he were up on Thunderbird 5 or wouldn't be home at night. Lucie and John used to do it as well.

"What happened?" she asked sitting upright.

"You fainted honey," he replied handing her a glass of water.

"Am I really pregnant?" she asked wondering if she had dreamed the whole thing.

"Yes you are honey. We have an appointment booked for a scan so you will see for yourself," he said smiling.

"I can't believe it's really happening," she said touching her stomach.

"Me neither," he said pulling her onto his lap.

"We're going to be parents," she said smiling at him.

"I love you so much honey," he said kissing her.

"I love you too Virge."

"I guess we should tell the others."

"Let's keep it between us for now. In case, something goes wrong. Plus it's not fair on Gordon to be too happy just yet."

"Ok but its going to be really hard. I want to yell it from the roof tops," he said grinning. Suddenly the klaxon went off signalling a rescue. Virgil gave her a kiss and she got off his lap. He headed to the door but paused turning back to look at her.

"Oh and if you think John fussed around Lucie when she was pregnant. Just you wait," he said and left the room. Maddie stood up grinning and headed to the lounge to see what the rescue was.

* * *

Scott and Becca slowly walked up to the couple relaxing by the pool. They had something to discuss with them and were worried about it. Just as they reached them, Lucie and John appeared from the other side. They too looked serious. Virgil looked up and smiled at them all.

"Hi guys. What's up?" he asked.

"We just wanted a word bro," said Scott sitting down on a sun lounger next to them.

"Yeah so do we," said John and Lucie sitting down as well.

"Oh this sounds serious," said Maddie sitting up.

"I'm guessing that Scott and Becca want to say the same thing as us," began John.

"I would think so," replied Becca.

"Ok so what do you all want to say then?" asked Maddie feeling a little worried. She snuggled closer into Virgil's arms.

"Well we are um trying for another baby and we wanted to tell you both first," said Scott taking the lead.

"Was that what you two wanted to tell us as well?" asked Virgil turning to John and Lucie who both nodded.

"That's great news guys," said Virgil smiling.

"Yeah it really is," added Maddie. She could tell that Virgil was itching to tell them their good news but she needed to see the scan first.

"Thanks for being so understanding guys. I know this is really hard for you but we wanted you to know from the start," said John feeling relieved.

"Well we are touched that you told us first but you should know that we would never have been angry about getting more nieces and nephews to spoil," said Maddie with a smile.

Before anything else could be said, Jeff came strolling out with Alan and Gordon.

"What are you lot all up to?" asked Alan.

"Well we were actually looking for you dad. Would it be possible for us to go to the mainland tomorrow? Maddie has a doctor's appointment," explained Virgil.

"Oh is everything ok?" asked Jeff suddenly worried about his daughter in law.

"Yeah it's just a check up dad," she said smiling at him.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem. You could fly over with Gordon," he said turning to his other son.

"Sure dad. What time do you guys need to be there by?" asked Gordon.

"The appointment is at eleven," replied Maddie.

"What are you going to the mainland for bro?" asked Scott.

"I'm going to see Dom. He is in New York on business and wanted a chat. Plus I promised to drop some paperwork off at the office too," he replied.

"Will you be ok with two of us away dad?" asked Virgil.

"I think we can manage with three. Plus we have Tintin, Becca and Lucie if we need them as well," replied Jeff. Lucie was a fully trained member of the team but only usually went on space rescues. Becca had nearly finished her training and Jeff knew she would be an asset as she had been in the rescue industry before marrying Scott. Maddie although fully trained as well stuck to medicine but was there if they needed her.

"How is the training going Becca?" Jeff asked turning to his daughter in law.

"Great thanks but I could do with a bit more training in Thunderbird 2 Virge. Next time you get the chance," she replied.

"I have some time now if you want," he said.

"Great thanks."

"Will you be ok for a while honey?" Virgil asked turning to his wife.

"I will be fine. I have some paperwork to catch up on actually," she replied grinning at how concerned he was.

* * *

Gordon strolled into the restaurant and soon spotted Dom chatting to a pretty waitress.

"Your wife will kill you," he said mockingly as he approached the table.

"Yeah you're probably right," he laughed.

"So how are you Dom?" asked Gordon. He knew Dom would have been struggling with Talli's death too.

"Not great but I'm coping. What about you?"

"The same."

"I called you here to warn you about something Flash," said Dom and he paused as the waitress bought them both a drink.

"Warn me about what?" queried Gordon.

"Jamie Reynolds was seen here in the City a few days ago. I don't know what he was doing here or why. All I know is he was seen by an old friend of mine," explained Dom.

"What the hell is he up to?" asked Gordon angrily.

"I wish I knew."

"If he tries anything or I see him, he's a dead man."

"Hell yeah," said Dom angrily. Gordon studied the older man carefully. Dom acted really young but losing Talli had aged him a lot.

"Are you ok Dom.? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok Flash just finding it hard to carry on without her," he admitted honestly.

"I know exactly how you feel Dom."

"I still hear her voice sometimes you know."

"So do I and every time I close my eyes I can see her face."

Dom's pager went off and he swore.

"Sorry duty calls. Stay in touch Flash and keep me informed about that jerk too."

"I will and let me know if you hear anything as well," he said standing up. Dom nodded and walked off.

* * *

Gordon arrived at Tracy Industries and headed upstairs to the main office. He walked in and smiled at Elaine.

"Gordon. It's good to see you. How are you holding up?" she asked hugging him tight. Elaine loved Jeff's boys and they all loved her right back.

"Better then I was and it's good to see you too," he replied.

"Are you staying long?" she asked.

"Nope just dropping these off I'm afraid," he said handing the folder over.

"Shame. You had better stay longer next time Gordon Tracy," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I will I promise. Anything dad needs to read or sign?"

"Yeah just these. Oh and this arrived in the post addressed to you all," she said handing over some files and a package.

"Hm. I wonder what it is," he said turning it over. It felt like a CD or DVD.

"I don't know honey. It just arrived today. Probably junk or some press story."

"Well I better get off. I have to meet Virge and Maddie in a few minutes."

"Ok well you look after yourself and remember I'm here if you need me," she said hugging him once more.

"I know thanks Elaine," he said kissing her cheek. He was soon on his way back to the airport.

* * *

Maddie sat in the Doctor's office feeling scared. She held Virgil's hand tightly as the Doctor began the scan. There was silence for a while and then she turned to the young couple.

"Are we definitely pregnant?" asked Maddie fearing the worst.

"Yes you are 13 weeks pregnant actually," she replied with a smile.

"Is everything ok?" asked Maddie.

"Oh yes. By the way do twins run in either of your families at all?" asked the Doctor.

"Not in mine," replied Virgil.

"They do in mine. My dad was a twin and so was my Grams. Are you saying we are having twins?"

"Look for yourself," she said turning the screen to face them. They could both see two little shapes and two heartbeats. It was an amazing sight.

"Wow," said Virgil unable to say anything else.

"I can't believe it is really happening," said Maddie.

"Congratulations. Would you like some copies of this?"

"Yes please," said Maddie sitting up.

"I will just print them off. I can't tell you yet what sex they are but we should be able to by the next scan," she replied smiling at them both.

"I never thought this would ever happen," said Virgil and he hugged her tight.

"Me neither. I guess we better tell the others when we get back."

"Yeah maybe we should let Gordon know first so he doesn't have to find out with the others."

"I agree," she said smiling. The Doctor handed them copies of the scan and then went through some things they would need to do for a healthy pregnancy.

* * *

Gordon put the plane onto autopilot and wandered to the back to chat to the others. Something was going on, as Virgil would never normally let him fly. He watched the young couple before him, cuddled up in their seats looking at something. He suddenly realized what was going on.

"So when's it due then?" he asked. Maddie and Virgil looked up at him in shock.

"What?" asked Virgil.

"The baby that you two are obviously having. When is he or she due?"

"The beginning of August," said Maddie softly.

"That's great guys. I am so happy for you," he said grinning. He knew how much they wanted to be parents and he really was happy for them.

"Thanks bro. We were about to tell you actually," said Virgil smiling. He was so glad Gordon was happy for them. Gordon could tell they had been worried about telling him and he wanted to put them at ease.

"It's wicked guys. So do we know if I am getting a niece or a nephew yet then?" he asked grinning. Maddie grinned back.

"Possibly both."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"We are having twins bro but we don't know what they are yet," said Virgil.

"That is so cool. Congratulations," he said and hugged them both. Maddie handed the scan over to him and he grinned.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the lounge now for Maddie and Virgil's big announcement. Brains was still up on Thunderbird 5 so the whole family was able to hear the news together.

"So what is your big news then?" asked Scott.

"Well Maddie and I are going to be parents," he said finally.

"You're pregnant?" queried Lucie and Maddie nodded. Everyone jumped up and began hugging them.

"That's wonderful news honey," said Grandma hugging them both. She had had a sneaky suspicion that was what they were going to say.

"I can't believe I am going to have three grandchildren. I am so pleased for you both," said Jeff hugging them as well.

"Actually dad you are going to have four grandchildren," said Virgil smiling.

"What," said a few of the people in the room.

"We are having twins," said Maddie smiling and showed them the scan.

"Wow. Congrats bro," said Scott hugging his brother tight. He knew how much Virgil had wanted this.

"Thanks Scott."

Gordon smiled at his whole family. Things seemed to be getting back on track and he knew now he would get through it. Suddenly he remembered the package Elaine had given him and he nipped out to get it. He was soon back and handed it over to his dad.

"What is this son?"

"Dunno. Elaine just said it came in the post today," he replied. Jeff opened the package to reveal a DVD. He placed it into the player and the family gathered around to watch.

The screen showed what looked like a basement. It was damp and dirty. A man appeared on the screen and Gordon swore.

"Hello Tracy Family. My name is Jamie Reynolds but you already knew that didn't you Gordon. We had some fun though right."

Gordon swore again angrily at the screen and Jeff glared at him. He knew his son was angry but there was no need for the bad language. Gordon calmed a little.

"I bet you are all wondering why I have done this little tape. Well the reason is I have something that belongs to Gordon and I thought he might like it back," he said grinning and the image changed.

Another part of the room could be seen. A figure hung from some chains on the wall. They were obviously badly beaten. Jamie appeared on the screen and walked up to the figure. He slapped them hard on the face to wake them up. The camera zoomed in and everyone could see who it was.

"Talli," said Gordon before sinking to the floor in horror.

* * *

Authors Note: So is it Talli they are watching or a clever trick. If it is her, can they save her and what does Jamie want.


	15. Chapter 15 Back From The Dead

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to my big bro Aidy, as it was his birthday yesterday. Sorry for the massive delay.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Back From The dead.**

Maddie dropped down beside Gordon to make sure he was ok. Scott and Virgil then lifted him up and placed him on the couch. Grandma had gone to check on the babies and decided to stay with them for now.

"Is he ok?" asked Jeff walking over.

"Yeah he is just a little shocked that's all," replied Maddie. He began to stir and then opened his eyes.

"Tell me that psycho doesn't have Talli," he said sitting up. He wobbled and leant against Scott for support.

"I wish I could bro," said Scott wrapping his arm around him.

"Was that the end of the footage?" he asked.

"No we stopped the DVD," replied Jeff walking to sit on the other side of Gordon.

"Press play John," said Gordon.

"Are you sure you are ready for this bro?" asked Scott. They had no idea what was going to happen next and it could get worse.

"I have to Scott," he said. John turned and pressed play.

Gordon watched as the video resumed and he could see the battered face of the woman he loved. Her dark blue eyes were glazed over and he could tell she was barely conscious. Her eyes then closed and her head lolled to the side.

"I bet it was a shock finding out she was alive huh Gordon. Well she is for now at least. You are probably wondering how I faked her death now huh," he said pausing as if expecting an answer from them.

"It was all down to some clever computer tricks and a homeless woman I found on the street. Just think all that grieving and all those tears were for nothing as she has been with me the whole time," he continued grinning.

Jeff could feel the anger coming off his second youngest son and wrapped his arm around him.

"Now if you ever want to see her again then I want ten million dollars transferred into an account I will give you the details for. No calling the cops or I will beat her again. I wonder how much more she can take," he said and stepped towards her.

"Lets see if she will say hello," he said and lifted her head up.

"Wakey wakey Nat. Gordon wants to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"Gordon," she said softly opening her eyes slightly.

"That's right Gordon. He is watching you right now. Anything you want to say to him?"

"Love you," she groaned out earning her another slap from Jamie.

"Well we must be going now. I will contact you shortly with more details," he said with an evil smile. Talli's head had dropped once more so Jamie wrenched it up and kissed her. Gordon shrugged his father off and jumped up angrily. Virgil and John grabbed him before he could do any damage to anything.

"Calm down bro killing the DVD player won't make you feel better trust me," said John calmly. Gordon knew he was right and stepped back.

"What do we do now?" asked Lucie.

"Wait for his call I guess," replied Virgil.

The others continued making plans but Gordon was no longer listening. He couldn't believe she was still alive. He played back the scene of her death in his head trying to see if there was something he missed. Some clue that would have proved it wasn't her but he couldn't remember anything. She was alive but she was still with that psycho and he had no idea what Jamie had done to her. It made him so angry. A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to see his father.

"You ok son?" he asked concern evident on his face.

"Yeah just thinking about what happened. I can't believe he tricked me so easily."

"Was that definitely Talli there?" asked Becca. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well he fooled you before. Are we sure that is definitely her and not another clever trick," she added hastily. There was a pause as everyone considered Becca's theory.

"She has a point Gords," said Scott wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Maddie would you play it again please?" Gordon asked her as she stood nearest to it. Maddie nodded and restarted the DVD.

The video played once more and Gordon studied it closely looking for any clue that would prove to him that this was his girlfriend. He then spotted something that made him sure it was Talli before him. When they had been kidnapped, Talli had been wearing a little cardigan. Now it was missing so Gordon could see her shoulder and the scar she had on it.

"That's Talli," he said turning to face his family.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeff.

"Yes she has a cute little scar on her right shoulder from the car crash and you can see it there," he said pointing to the screen. The others moved closer and could see the scar as well.

"I had better go tell Dom as I promised I would keep him informed," said Gordon standing up.

"Make sure he doesn't tell anyone. I think we should keep this quiet for now," said Jeff and everyone nodded in agreement.

Gordon walked off to call Dom leaving the others to make some plans. Maddie wobbled slightly and sunk down onto a chair. Virgil was instantly by her side.

"Honey are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy that's all," she replied smiling at him.

"Do you want to go and lie down for a while?"

"No I'm ok really. This is perfectly normal in pregnancy. Stop worrying," she said hugging him.

"It's my job to worry."

"Yeah and it's really sweet too," she said kissing him lightly. The others all looked on smiling.

* * *

Talli opened her eyes slowly wincing at the pain in her head. She heard the clang of chains and knew she was still chained to the wall but could feel the floor beneath her head. Jamie must have lowered the chains so she could lie on the floor. Every single part of her ached and she had no idea how long she had been trapped in this hellhole with him. She suddenly remembered Jamie mentioning Gordon's name. At that thought, she smiled slightly. She wished she were away from here and lying in his arms. She wondered if she would ever see him or anyone else again. A tear ran down her face.

"Well look who's woken up," said an evil voice. Talli shivered a little and then looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Revenge my darling and money. I need cash and your rich boyfriend will pay me to get you back," he explained.

"What if he won't pay?"

"He will. He is desperate to see you especially as for the last couple of weeks he had thought you were dead."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I made him believe that I had shot you. Right in front of him. The poor boy was a wreck."

"You mean for the last two weeks he thought I was dead?" she asked pulling herself up to a seated position. Her ribs protesting painfully.

"Yes I do. He has been given a second chance with you darling. He will pay anything to get you back."

"Stop calling me darling," she said angrily. Jamie grabbed her chin forcing her to look at his face.

"I will call you whatever I like. Answer me back again and I will beat you. Do you really want that?" he asked glaring at her. Talli shook her head. She couldn't take many more beatings.

"Now be a good girl whilst I call your boyfriend and arrange a transfer," he said before kissing her forcefully again. Talli tried to turn her head away but couldn't. More tears ran down her face.

* * *

Gordon had called Dom and he had never heard the older man sound so happy before. He had promised to not say a word to anyone but had set about sorting out an exhumation order. Gordon wandered outside and sat down on the edge of the pool. Alan soon appeared beside him.

"Thought I would find you out here," he said sitting down beside his brother.

"Creature of habit me," replied Gordon.

"So you ok then bro?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just cannot get my head around the fact that she is still alive.

"I don't think any of us can."

"I'm just a little scared that's all," he said turning to look at Alan.

"Scared of what bro?"

"I'm scared of what Jamie has done to her these last couple of weeks. It's obvious he has beaten her but what if he," Gordon paused unable to finish his sentence. Alan suddenly realized what he was trying to say.

"Well if he has done that to her then we will deal with it. I know you can help her through it and it's not like we don't have someone on the island who knows how it feels," said Alan referring to Becca.

"Where would I be without you Al?" he asked grinning.

"In a lot of trouble I'm sure," replied Alan with a matching grin.

"Yeah you're probably right," said Gordon standing up. Alan stood up as well. Gordon slung his arm round Alan's shoulder and the two strolled into the villa once more.

"Thanks Al."

"No probs Gordy."

As they reached the lounge, the phone began to ring. Jeff answered activating the sound and picture.

"Tracy Residence. Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Ah Mr Tracy. We meet at last," said Jamie grinning.

"Lets forget the pleasantries shall we," said Jeff feeling increasingly frustrated at the man before him.

"Very well. I want ten million deposited into the account I am about to give you the details for. If you don't I will kill her and it will be for real this time."

"I want to see her," said Gordon standing beside his father.

"Tough, she is sleeping."

"Show me her or no money," he said angrily.

"Very well," he said and disappeared off screen. He soon reappeared with Talli. He threw her onto a chair in front of the phone.

"Talli," said Gordon gently and she slowly lifted her head.

"Hey," she replied softly. Up close Gordon could see just how badly beaten she was and he clenched his fists.

"I will get you out of this baby I promise," he said. She stared into his green eyes and knew he would do everything he could to save her.

"I know," she said with a weak smile that caused her split lip to open once more.

"Enough small talk. I want my money. You have five hours to organise the money and arrange the transfer or she will never see the light of day again," said Jamie stepping into the view.

"You will get your money," said Gordon glaring at him.

"Good. I will call you in four hours to let you know where you can find Talli. Goodbye," he said and ended the call.

"Could you trace the call son?" asked Jeff turning to where John had been fiercely working with Alan.

"I couldn't get an exact location but I have the general area. He is in England, close to the South East Coast," explained John.

"I though Dom saw him in New York," commented Lucie.

"That was probably a setup to keep the police off his tail," replied Scott.

"I guess he picked England because he has no connections there so no-one would suspect him to head there," said Alan.

"I think you are right there bro," said John smiling at his younger brother.

"Let's go end this thing once and for all," said Gordon determinedly.

"Scott and Gordon head off in Thunderbird 1 and begin scanning the area. Do not attempt a rescue until your brothers arrive. Virgil take Thunderbird 2 and whatever you think you will need. John, Alan you better go with him," said Jeff.

"I'm going too," said Maddie standing up.

"No you're not," said Virgil.

"I have to. You may need me," she argued back.

"No it's too dangerous and you're pregnant."

"Virgil, Talli is clearly hurt and we don't know how badly. Rescuing her could cause shock to set in. I'm going," she said defiantly.

"I'm a little worried about sending you honey," said Jeff.

"I will be fine."

"Let me go too dad. I can stay with Maddie in Thunderbird 2 and can help if she needs me," said Becca standing up.

"What?" said Scott jumping up.

"We don't have time for this Scott. Dad you know we can do this and I will look after Maddie," said Becca walking up to her father in law.

"Very well," said Jeff ignoring the dirty looks his sons shot him.

Gordon and Scott raced off to Thunderbird 1. Virgil went to prep Thunderbird 2. Alan and John went to make sure they had everything they needed in the pod. Maddie and Becca went to sickbay to get some supplies leaving Lucie, Tintin and Jeff in the lounge.

"Maybe we could watch the tape again. We may be able to spot something to help the others locate them," suggested Tintin.

"Not a bad idea," said Jeff restarting the DVD.

* * *

Authors Note: Will they find Talli in time. Will Jamie keep to his word and release her?


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue Me

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Rescue Me**

Thunderbird 1 soared high in the sky above the area John had located. There wasn't much around except for a few farmhouses. Scott had begun a scan of the area to see what he could find. Gordon's heart was pounding as he waited. A voice came over the airwaves.

"Base to Thunderbird 1."

"Go ahead base," replied Scott.

"Any luck so far?" asked Jeff.

"Negative. What about your end?"

"Nothing yet. Oh hold on a second Lucie has noticed something," said Jeff and allowed Lucie to talk to them.

"Scott can you send me a copy of the aerial scan you are taking?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he complied.

Lucie studied the scan carefully and then turned back to the DVD. She looked at the map once more and then walked back to Jeff.

"There is an isolated farmhouse close to your present location," she began.

"I see it," replied Gordon studying the screen.

"Can you do a life sign check from your position?" asked Jeff realizing what Lucie was getting at.

"Ok I have two life signs both low down in the house. There are three more in the upper part. Probably some of the men he used before. I would guess he and Talli are in the basement."

"That would make sense," replied Jeff. He pressed another switch.

"Base to Thunderbird 2," he called.

"Go ahead base," replied Virgil. Jeff pressed the button to conference everyone in.

"We think we have located them. What is your E.T.A.?" asked Jeff to his middle son.

"Thirty minutes. I'm pushing this baby as fast as she will go," replied Virgil.

"Right, Scott find a place to land without drawing too much attention to you and wait for the others to arrive. No attempting a rescue without them," said Jeff forcefully. He knew how much Gordon wanted to save Talli but this needed to be done properly.

"We will don't worry dad," reassured Scott.

"How are we going to play this dad? We don't want Jamie realizing Gordon is a Thunderbird," said Virgil raising an excellent point.

"Well Gordon could enter in civvies and we can be his back up," said Alan.

"If the authorities query it. We could just say we received an emergency call from Mr Tracy and came to his rescue," added John.

"We will be with you in five minutes Scott. Thunderbird 2 out," said Virgil and he signed off. Scott soon followed.

* * *

Talli opened her eyes as water was poured onto her head. It felt refreshingly cool and soothing on her skin. Jamie poured a little into her mouth and it was like heaven to her parched throat.

"Well your boyfriend has the details for the transfer now so you will be free soon," he said standing back up.

"Yeah right," she muttered quietly. He grabbed her chin and wrenched it up so she was looking at him.

"Did you say something darling?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"No," said Talli shaking slightly. She didn't want another beating.

"Good girl. Now just to make sure you behave yourself I have a little present," he said standing up and moving away. When he came back, he had a needle in his hand. Talli backed away to the wall in fear.

"It won't hurt much I promise," he said and Talli fought against him as he tried to grab her. It was futile though as she was still chained to the wall. He grabbed her arm and injected the clear liquid into it. Talli clutched at her throat and then passed out.

* * *

Thunderbird 2 landed gracefully beside her sister ship. Scott and Gordon boarded and joined them in the cockpit.

"So what's the plan then?" asked Alan. Becca and Maddie sat at the back listening to the brothers make a plan.

"Well we have three men in the main part of the house so we need to take them out first. They will no doubt be armed so we need to go carefully," said Scott.

"While you guys take them out. I will head to the basement," said Gordon.

"I don't like sending you down on you own Gords," admitted Scott.

"We can't have him guessing I'm connected to you guys. This is the best way."

"Ok but keep your watch on so we know you are ok. As soon as the men in the house are dealt with, we will come and join you."

"Ok bro. Good luck," said Gordon shoving his gun in an ankle holster.

"You too bro," replied Virgil.

"Be careful honey," said Maddie and she hugged Gordon tight.

"I will. Look after my nieces or nephews ok," he replied patting her little bump. She grinned and nodded. Becca gave him a quick hug too.

"You guys be careful too ok," said Becca turning to her husband and his other brothers.

"We will you just look after Maddie ok," replied Scott.

"I'm not an invalid you know," said Maddie placing her hands on her hips and glaring at them all.

"We know honey but whether you like it or not. You have to take things easy so let Becca look after you," said Virgil patting her bump. She gave him another glare and then smiled.

"Go and get Talli you lot. Call us if you need us ok."

"We will," replied Scott and the five men left the ship. The two women walked down to the sickbay to make sure everything was set up.

* * *

Gordon approached the house from the opposite direction to his brothers. He waited until they had entered the house and moved towards the back door. There was no one around so he crept in. Lucie had warned him that the entrance to the cellar would probably be in the kitchen. He soon spotted the door and approached it.

The area was dark but he could see a light in the distance. He crept silently down the stairs and moved towards it. As he drew nearer, he could hear a voice laughing and knew instantly that it was Jamie. He felt the anger inside him rise as he moved closer. Jamie was going down.

* * *

The others meanwhile were fighting with the three guards. They were all putting up a good fight but eventually the brothers got the upper hand. They quickly tied the three men up and then contacted the authorities. The next call was to base.

"Go ahead Scott," replied Jeff.

"We have taken out the three men in the main part of the house and will be heading down to see how Gordon is getting on," replied Scott.

"Ok son but be careful. We have no idea what this guy is capable of."

"I know dad and so does Gordon."

"Keep in touch."

"We will," said Scott and he ended the transmission.

He then contacted Maddie and Becca to let them know the situation so far.

* * *

Gordon crept towards the room with the light. The door open and he stepped back into the shadows. Jamie walked out and then headed into another room. Breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't been spotted Gordon entered the room Jamie had just exited.

He glanced around the room, his gaze finally resting on the figure lying in the middle of the floor. He quickly moved towards it. Talli lay huddled up with her back to him. She was no longer chained to the wall and appeared to be asleep. He gently touched her shoulder and she flinched. The look of sheer fear in her eyes almost broke his heart.

"Talli it's me Gordon. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. Her deep blue eyes finally focussed on him and she gave him a tiny smile.

"Hey there," he said. He quickly checked her over for any serious injury. She was covered in bruises and cuts but most were superficial. The only thing that concerned him was her ribs. She had definitely broken a couple. He helped her to sit up and then gently pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped round him too pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then Gordon pulled away. He realized that Talli hadn't spoken a word to him.

"Talli speak to me," he said gently. She shook her head at him.

"Why not baby. What's the matter?" he asked feeling the fear rising once more. Talli put her hands to her throat and then covered her mouth.

"You can't speak," said Gordon realizing what she was trying to tell him. She smiled and nodded. The smile caused her lip to split once more and she winced. Gordon gently wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his uniform.

"Did Jamie do something to you to make you lose your voice?" he asked.

She nodded again and then mimed the action of a needle going into her arm. Gordon quickly realized what she was doing.

"He injected you with something to make you lose your voice," he surmised and she nodded again ignoring the pain in her head.

"Let's get you out of here baby," he said helping her up. A voice from behind caused them both to freeze.

"Freeze Mr Tracy."

Gordon and Talli turned to see Jamie standing in front of them with a gun pointing directly at Gordon.

"You don't want to do that Jamie," said Gordon calmly.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked.

"Because I didn't come alone. I have some help on its way down here," he said and Talli realized he was referring to his brothers.

"Sure you do. You are just trying to scare me. Well it will not work Gordon Tracy. All you had to do was pay up. Is her life really worth so little to you?"

"She is everything to me and paying you off wouldn't have brought her back to me now would it," he said angrily. He still had his arms round her and she squeezed one reassuringly. She knew how much she meant to him and she had already guessed that Jamie did not intend to release her.

"No you're right there Gordon. I would have still killed her or maybe taken her with me. We have had some real fun these last couple of weeks haven't we Nat."

Talli paled beside him and shivered a little. Gordon clenched his fists. He had no idea what this jerk had done to his girlfriend but he wasn't going anywhere near her ever again.

"Her name is Talli and I don't think she has enjoyed being chained and beaten," he said disgustedly.

"Probably not but I did," replied Jamie. He then realized that none of his men had reported in recently and he began to wonder if Gordon had brought help with him.

"Who did you bring with you?" he asked accusingly.

"Why you scared?" asked Gordon.

"No but I wonder how they will feel seeing you being shot in front of them."

"You won't live long enough to find out," replied Gordon. He knew his brothers were on their way down here now and he wanted to get the gun off Jamie first. The sight of them could panic Jamie and force him to fire on them. Gordon didn't want that.

"We'll just see shall we? What about if I was to point this gun at the door and shoot whoever walks through it."

"Try it and see what happens."

"Nah I'll just shoot her instead," he said pointing the gun at Talli. Gordon stepped in front of her.

"Playing the big hero are we. So be it," he said cocking the gun. Talli stepped back in fear and then watched in horror as Jamie fired at Gordon. He dropped to the floor blood pouring out of the wound in his abdomen.

Talli moved forward to reach Gordon but the gun that suddenly appeared in her face stopped her.

"Good girl," said Jamie and Talli backed away from him. She soon hit the concrete wall behind her and froze. Jamie grinned and pointed his gun directly at her heart.

"I feel like I have been here before," said Jamie with a grin. Talli looked over to his shoulder to where Gordon lay in a pool of blood on the floor. Tears came to her eyes but she fought them back. She wished she could tell him she loved him one last time but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Good bye Nat," he said still grinning.

Just one shot was fired but it was enough. A silence fell upon the basement.

* * *

Authors Note: How badly do you all want to kill me now? Therefore, will Gordon and Talli survive? Can the others save them in time?


	17. Chapter 17 Final Words

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to update more but with work and lifeguard training things are a bit manic. In addition, my brother tried to set fire to the kitchen. Anyway, enough complaining on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Final Words.**

As the second shot was fired, Talli braced herself for the searing pain but none came. She cautiously opened her eyes to see Jamie lying on the floor. She then saw the gun lying beside Gordon and realized he had fired the shot. She raced to his side.

"Hey you," he said softly. Talli smiled at him. She wished she could offer him some words of comfort but she couldn't. Her eyes drifted back over to Jamie.

"It was just a tranq he is not dead," said Gordon. Talli placed her hand over his wound to stem the bleeding a little. She needed to get him out of here or he would bleed to death on the cold, hard floor.

"My brothers will do that," he said taking her hand. Talli felt the tears rush to her eyes.

"No tears," he said raising his hand to stroke her cheek. Talli could tell his breathing was becoming laboured. Gordon knew he was not going to last much longer but there was something else he had to say.

"I love you so much Talli and I'm sorry," he said before closing his eyes. Talli wanted to scream but couldn't.

* * *

The others had been in the kitchen when the first shot had gone off. They raced to the door only to find it locked. Scott shoved the door hard with his shoulder but nothing happened. One look at Virgil and he was by his side. Between the two of them, they managed to force the door open. That was when they heard the second shot. They all raced down the stairs and into the main room.

They all ran to where Talli was giving Gordon CPR. Virgil and Scott quickly took over. John put in a call to Becca and Maddie to tell them what had happened. Alan pulled Talli away so the others could work. She sobbed onto his shoulder. Alan was finding it hard himself not to cry.

Becca appeared in the doorway with an anti gravity stretcher and a full medical kit. Virgil glanced up and was glad to see Maddie hadn't come with her.

"I've got a pulse," called Scott.

"Let's get him out of here then," said Virgil and they loaded Gordon onto the stretcher.

"Maddie is getting everything ready and was going to locate the nearest hospital and warn them we are coming in. She will then call base," said Becca as they made their way out of the farmhouse.

* * *

Maddie had just finished talking to the hospital when they boarded. She soon had Gordon settled and hooked up to various machines that would monitor him. He was breathing on his own but only just. He needed to get to a hospital and have the bullet removed soon. Virgil was ready to leave.

"What are the co-ordinates for the hospital Mads?" he asked.

"Brains has already programmed them into your computers," she replied still focussing on stabilizing Gordon. Becca was looking after Talli who was really quiet.

"Great. I will give you a shout once we are near," he said before heading off to the cockpit.

Once Maddie was reassured that Gordon was stable for the moment she turned her attention to the others.

"He is ok for now but will need surgery to remove the bullet. It appears to have missed most of the major organs but he is losing a lot of blood," she explained. She had hooked up a fluid and plasma drip but Gordon would need blood before long.

"What happened with Jamie?" she then asked.

"We think Gordon shot him with a tranquiliser dart. We have left him for the cops," replied Scott. Alan turned to Talli.

"Did Gordon shoot him?" he asked and Talli nodded. It was then that they all noticed she hadn't spoken a word since they had found them.

"Talli are you ok honey?" asked Becca and Talli nodded again. Becca had done a full body scan and discovered that Talli had bruises covering almost every part of her body. Her ribs had been the worst hit and she had definitely broken three of them.

"Talli what happened down there?" asked Scott walking over. Talli looked up at him wondering how she could explain. She put her hand to her mouth and then shook her head.

"What does that mean?" asked Scott harshly.

"Scott she has been through a traumatic experience. Take it easy on her," said Becca sitting down beside Talli who was shaking.

"Sorry but we need to know what happened. The cops and the hospital will want to know."

"The hospital believes that Gordon, Alan and I came out here looking for Talli. We found her but Gordon was shot and that's when we called International Rescue," explained Maddie.

"I better change into some civvies then," said Alan standing up. He quickly left the room.

"Talli I know it's hard but can you tell us what happened?" asked John. Talli put her hand to her mouth and shook her head again.

"Talli can you talk?" asked Becca. There was something weird about the silence from the young woman. Talli shook her head again.

"Did Jamie do something to you to make you lose your voice?" asked John. Talli nodded then repeated the action she had done with Gordon.

"He drugged you with something that probably paralysed your vocal chords. I will get the Doctors to look into it. How do you feel though?" asked Maddie in full doctor mode now. Talli smiled and did a thumbs down gesture. She was just glad to be away from that psycho. One of the machines above Gordon's bed began to siren and Maddie raced over.

"Dammit Gordon, don't you do this to me," she begged as she began CPR. Becca ran over to give her a hand.

"How long till we reach the hospital Virge?" yelled Scott into his watch.

"Two minutes bro," replied Virgil. He knew something bad was going on but he needed to concentrate on flying.

Scott turned back to see that Maddie and Becca had managed to bring Gordon back again. He then looked over at Alan who was sat beside Talli. She looked very pale and scared.

"We are now landing guys," called Virgil.

* * *

Maddie, Alan and Talli watched as Gordon was wheeled off to theatre. Talli began to wobble and with one last look at the door, she collapsed. Alan managed to grab her before she hit the floor.

"Can we get a gurney over here," called Maddie and a porter promptly brought one over. Talli was soon whisked off to be checked over and Maddie sat down beside her youngest brother in law.

"How you holding up Al?" she asked.

"Fine what about you?" he asked.

"The three of us are fine," she replied sitting down. Alan grinned at her comment. It was strange to think that in a few months time there would be two more babies in the house.

"Would you two like to come along to our private waiting room," said a nurse. They both nodded and stood up. The nurse walked them over to a private room away from the main reception.

"We will let you know as soon as we hear anything about the young man in Theatre," said the nurse with a smile.

"Thanks. Could you also keep us informed on the condition of Talli Bradford please," replied Maddie.

"Is she family?" asked the nurse.

"Yes she is the fiancée of the young man in theatre," lied Maddie.

"Of course I will," she replied and left the room.

"Since when did Gordon propose?" asked Alan.

"He didn't but this way. They will keep us informed of her condition and will tell her how he is as well.""Cool," said Alan.

* * *

Scott, Virgil, John and Becca raced back to the hospital after dropping Thunderbird's 1 and 2 at Penny's house. Parker had then driven them back. They arrived and were directed up to the private waiting room.

"How is he?" asked Scott as they entered the room.

"Still in theatre but the bullet went pretty deep so it's not surprising," replied Maddie.

"What about Talli?" asked Becca.

"Being checked over. She passed out on Alan earlier. Nice catch by the way Al," she said smiling at him.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling honey?" asked Virgil walking over to her.

"I'm fine and so are the babies," she said with an annoyed tone.

"Ten bucks say Maddie yells at him the next time he asks that," said John with a grin.

"You're on I reckon it will take another couple more first," replied Scott knowing it took a lot to make Maddie mad.

"You guys are mad. Virge will kill you if he finds out," said Alan.

"He is not going to find out though is he," said Scott. Becca just sat listening knowing that was the safest option.

"I won't tell him but I am having nothing to do with this."

"What are you lot whispering about?" asked Virgil walking over.

"Oh nothing really," replied John as a nurse came in.

"Miss Bradford is awake. Would you like to see her?" she asked.

"Yes please," said Maddie.

"Me too," replied Alan standing up.

They soon arrived outside Talli's room. They walked in and were pleased to see she had a little more colour.

"Hey honey. You feeling better?" she asked and Talli nodded.

"We don't know anymore about Gordy yet Talli," said Alan guessing that would be her next worry. Her head dropped a little.

"He will be ok. He is a fighter," said Alan sitting down beside her. Talli gave him a weak smile.

"How long you got to stay here?" asked Maddie. Talli shrugged her shoulders to say she didn't know and then yawned.

"Go back to sleep honey. We will let you know about Gordy ok," said Maddie smiling. Talli nodded.

"Thanks," she mouthed and they both smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours later and there was still no word about Gordon. Jeff had arrived now along with Grandma, Lucie and Tintin. They had dropped the kids off with Lucie's sister Lexie as she lived in the area. Becca, Maddie, Lucie and Tintin had all taken turns to look in on Talli. She was still asleep though, which was a good thing. The Doctor had told them that she did have five broken ribs and a multitude of bruises but nothing that was too serious. The drug given by Jamie was a new brand but wore off in a couple of days. He also reassured them that Jamie had not sexually assaulted Talli.

The door finally opened and a Doctor walked in. Jeff stood up and approached the man.

"How is my son?" he asked.

"Not too great I'm afraid. The bullet was embedded deep in the muscle in his back. We managed to remove it but the length of the operation put a huge strain on your son's heart. We had to restart it several times. He is alive but the next 24 hours will be critical," explained the Doctor. Maddie knew instantly that there was still a high chance Gordon could die. Virgil had realized the same thing and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we see him please?" asked Jeff.

"Not right now but as soon as he is moved you will be able to," he replied.

Alan suddenly turned and ran out of the room. He needed some air. He ended up in the garden behind the hospital. He walked until he reached a small bench and sat down. He couldn't believe that Gordon was lying in there after being shot. He remembered the last time he had been at a hospital because of Gordon. It was after his hydrofoil crash. The Doctors hadn't expected him to survive the surgery let alone the night but he did. Grandma had always said that Gordo was a fighter but could he do it all again.

"It's not fair," he said angrily.

"I know Alan, I know," said a voice from behind. He turned to see Scott standing behind him.

"Why him Scott. He has already been through so much."

"I don't know Al and I wish I did," said Scott and he sat down beside his younger brother.

"What if he dies Scotty?" asked Alan. His beautiful blue eyes filling with tears.

"He wont Allie. Our Gordy is a real fighter," said Scott and he pulled his younger brother to him for a hug. Alan tried desperately hard to fight back the tears.

"Don't fight it Allie, its ok to cry. We all do sometimes," said Scott. Alan gave in and sobbed onto his big brother's shoulders. Scott shed a couple of tears of his own. He had helped his dad bring up his younger brothers and even though Gordon could be a real pain. They would still be lost without him. Alan soon calmed down and pulled away. He looked a little embarrassed about it all.

"Don't be embarrassed Al. I have had all your brothers cry on me at some point," he said smiling.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah bunch of girls really. We are the real men in this family," he replied grinning. Alan grinned and stood up.

"That is true bro," he said.

"Exactly so why don't we go and join all those girls then."

"Yeah and thanks Scott."

"Anytime little brother, anytime."

* * *

Authors Note: So will Gordon survive. Will Talli get her voice back? What will happen at Jamie's trial?


	18. Chapter 18 A Silent Vigil

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. Hi, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm terrible I know but life can just be so crazy at times.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Silent Vigil**

"We need to let Talli know what is going on," said Grandma.

"She was sleeping last time I checked on her," replied Maddie. She was snuggled in her husband's arms on a sofa nearby.

"That poor girl has been through so much," said Grandma looking around at the rest of her family.

"We need to make sure she knows that we are here for her," said Becca looking up from the magazine she and Scott had been reading.

"We will," said Jeff smiling at his family. He was so proud of the way they all rallied around each other.

"When do we tell her about Gordon?" asked Scott.

"I'm now going to," said Jeff standing up.

"Want me to come with you dad?" offered Becca.

"Thanks honey," he replied and they walked off.

* * *

Talli awoke to see a strange man standing before her bed. She had no idea who he was and it scared her. She then noticed the camera around his neck and realized he was a reporter. She quickly pressed the button to call the nurse.

"Dave Jones, Daily Mail. Is it true Gordon Tracy is here after being shot by your ex boyfriend?" asked the reporter. Talli shook her head.

"How did he get shot?" asked the man and Talli shook her head again. She looked around the room for a way to escape. This man was scaring her.

"You can tell me. I can make it worth your while," he said moving closer.

Talli leapt off the bed in fear. The room began to spin around her and she knew she was going to faint. She stumbled away from the man hoping he would get help or at the very least leave her.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked suddenly noticing how awful she looked. Talli fought hard to regain her senses. She reached out for the bars on the bed but couldn't find them. She finally gave in to the blackness and fell to the floor cracking her head on the bars first. The reporter quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Becca and Jeff were just exiting the elevator when they were shoved out of the way by a man. They both fell to the floor heavily but as the man got into the elevator, they noticed the camera around his neck. Jeff stood up and walked over to his daughter in law.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah but I think I may have twisted my ankle," she replied with a grimace.

"Can you stand on it?"

"Yeah I think so," she replied and he pulled her up. It hurt to put weight on it but she ignored the pain.

They carried on walking towards Talli's room. As they drew nearer, they saw medical personnel leaving the room. Jeff approached the Doctor that had just exited her room.

"Is Talli ok?" asked Jeff.

"Are you family?" asked the Doctor.

"She is my son's fiancée and we just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Well it appears that a member of the press managed to get into her room," began the Doctor.

"What! How the hell did that happen?" asked Jeff angrily.

"We don't know yet but I can assure you there will be a full investigation. From what we can tell it looks like she was scared by him and fell hitting her head on the bed rails."

"Is she ok?" asked Becca leaning against the wall.

"Well the blow to her head has left her with concussion. There is also a risk that she may have done more damage to her ribs so I have sent her for some x-rays just to be sure," he explained.

"Poor Talli," said Becca.

"She will probably be a little while. Would you like me to let you know when she returns?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes please and I would also like to be kept informed of your investigation as well," replied Jeff.

"Of course Mr Tracy," he said and then walked off.

* * *

Talli opened her eyes to see she was in a different room. She turned her head gently to the right and saw Dom sitting beside her.

"Hey sweetheart," he said smiling at her. Talli smiled and then gripped his hand tight for a second.

"You feeling any better?" he asked and she shook her head. Then grimaced at the pain.

"Head still hurt?" he asked and she nodded gently this time.

"You will be fine honey. You have been through worse."

She smiled at him and then wondered how to ask her next question. She was desperate to know how Gordon was. Luckily, Dom had already guessed what she wanted to say.

"Look to your left," he said and Talli gently turned her head.

Gordon lay on the bed beside her. He was hooked up to various machines and she could see the tube down his throat. Tears rushed to her eyes as she looked at the man she loved. He was so pale and still. Alan and Tintin looked up and saw she was awake. They both came over when they realized she was crying.

"He will be ok Talli. Gordon is a fighter," said Alan.

"Yes and you are his reason to fight. He has missed you so much," said Tintin taking her other hand. Talli smiled up at them both.

She then turned her attention back to Gordon willing him to wake up.

* * *

Three days passed by without any sign of improvement from Gordon. Talli had been discharged now but was still by Gordon's side. Her voice hadn't returned yet but the Doctors had said it was just a matter of time. Jeff had kept International Rescue closed, as he knew none of his sons would be able to concentrate whilst Gordon was here. Jeff looked over at the young woman who had stolen his son's heart. The bruises were staring to fade now so she didn't look quite as awful as she did before.

The door opened and John, Virgil and Alan entered.

"Any change?" asked Alan and Jeff shook his head.

"You're looking better honey," said John laying a hand on Talli's shoulder. She was still pale but at least there was a little colour in her cheeks. She gave him a weak smile.

"So where are the others then?" asked Jeff.

"Well Scott has taken Lucie, Tintin and Grandma back to the island," said John sitting down beside Talli.

"Is he going with Lucie and Tintin to get Brains?" asked Jeff.

"He says no but I don't believe him," replied Alan with a grin. They all knew Scott didn't like sending the girls up on there own even though both were perfectly able to do it.

"Neither do I," laughed Virgil.

"What about the others?" asked Jeff.

"Becca and Maddie are at the hotel entertaining the babies. We think JJ might have a little cold so they didn't want to leave a grizzly baby with Lex," explained John.

"Poor little guy," replied Jeff.

"You know if he doesn't wake soon. I'm painting Thunderbird 4 green then it will match Thunderbird 2," said Virgil.

"What no way. If we are painting it then it should be red like Thunderbird 3," argued Alan.

"Well we could always paint it pink. Lady Penelope would love it," joked John. They all laughed even Talli.

Talli turned her attention back to Gordon. She gently brushed his hair back and his eyes flickered. She turned to the others excitedly and gestured her hands.

"What is it Talli?" asked Jeff. She pointed down at Gordon. They all looked down to see his eyes flicker again.

"Son can you hear me?" asked Jeff and Gordon squeezed his hand. Jeff grinned at him. Gordon opened his eyes and managed to keep them open this time. He looked up at his father and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Finally Sleeping Beauty awakens," said Virgil with a grin.

"I don't know if Sleeping Beauty is quite the phrase I would use," laughed Alan.

"Good to see you too bro," replied Gordon with a smile.

"Talli is she ok?" he asked suddenly panicking. A gentle hand caressed his arm and he turned to see Talli.

"Hey. Are you ok?" he asked smiling at her. Talli smiled back and nodded.

"She hasn't got her voice back yet bro but she soon will," said John smiling at him. Gordon yawned and shut his eyes for a second.

"It's ok son. Go back to sleep," said Jeff softly. Just before drifting off Gordon entwined his fingers with Talli's. She smiled and wished she could tell him she loved him.

"I'm going to go and call the others," said Jeff quietly standing up.

Alan sat down his chair and held Gordon's other hand. He was so glad his brother was alive but he needed the reassurance of his hand for a little while. As if, sensing this Gordon squeezed his hand.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Gordon grew stronger and stronger. Talli's voice still hadn't returned but the doctors were not too worried yet. She was sitting by his bedside laughing at something Alan had said. Though she was smiling, it never quite reached her eyes. Something still troubled her and he wished she could tell him what it was. Sometimes he wondered if that was why she still wasn't talking, because she didn't want to. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it but he knew that the only way she could ever deal with it was to open up about it. He had also noticed that Talli was very reluctant to show him affection. It hurt to think that she didn't want to hug or kiss him.

"You still with us bro?" asked John. Gordon looked round to see that his family was all watching him worriedly.

"Yeah sorry I was miles away," he admitted smiling.

"I'm not going to ask where," said Jeff with a grin.

"You sure you're all right bro?" asked Alan quietly when no one was listening and Talli had gone to the bathroom.

"Yeah just a little worried about Talli," he replied.

"She will be fine bro, just give her time," said Alan. Gordon grinned at him. Sometimes Alan could surprise him with how sensitive and astute he could be.

"Yeah you're right. Hey any idea when I can go home yet?" he asked.

As he spoke, the Doctor walked back into the room with Maddie.

"Have you got ESP or something?" asked Maddie with a smile.

"No why?" asked Gordon.

"We were just discussing your discharge actually," said Dr Roberts.

"When can I leave then?" he asked as Talli came out of the bathroom.

"Well you have two options. You can either stay here for another week and then go home. Or you can go home tomorrow but will have to spend a few days in the sickbay just to be sure," explained Maddie.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes but I mean it though you will have to stay in sickbay."

"I will I promise. I just want to get out of this hospital and home with the ones I love," he said and smiled at Talli. Talli gave him a weak smile back and his doubt resurfaced. She looked scared about going back to the island but he didn't know why. Becca and Lucie had also noticed it but they didn't want to mention it in front of everyone. Talli stood up needing some fresh air. She wrote a quick note to Gordon saying she would be back in a few minutes.

"Ok honey. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. She smiled and nodded then left the room.

* * *

Talli wandered around the garden the same garden Alan had a few days ago. She needed a few moments to think things through but fate wasn't going to allow that.

"Talli," said a voice from behind and she turned to see her mother standing there.

"Oh my little girl," she said running over to hug her. Talli stiffened but reluctantly hugged her back for a few seconds before pulling away. She gave her mother a look that said what are you doing here.

"I had to come honey. I thought you were dead. You will never know how happy I was when Dom called me. I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be. But almost losing you made me realize just how much you do mean to me," she paused for a second and then sat down on a bench. Talli sat down beside her.

"I have never wished that you had died instead of your sister. I am so proud of everything that you have achieved Talli," she said and this time Talli gave her a little smile.

"I know I wasn't much of a mother to you after your sister died and I'm sorry about that. I was too caught up in my own grief to consider yours. I will always regret that. Your father has always had a hold over me and I should have stood up to him a long time ago but I didn't. I have now though. I left your father just after you walked out and I'm not going back," she said defiantly. Talli stared at her in shock. She was well aware how much control her father had had over her mother so she was stunned that her mother had finally left.

"Please give me a second chance to be in your life?" she begged tears running down her face. Talli smiled and nodded.

"Really?"

Talli nodded again and then scribbled a note.

_On the condition that you don't go back to dad. I will accept you in my life but not him._

"I promise honey," she said hugging her daughter tight.

"Thank you. Will Gordon give me a second chance do you think?"

Talli thought about it for a second and then nodded. The two sat in a companionable silence for a while.

* * *

Gordon was now resting in the sickbay on the island. It felt good to be back home even if he was stuck in here for the next few days. He was still worried about Talli though. She had become even more withdrawn since they had got back. He knew that Becca and Lucie had tried to talk to her but Talli had just claimed she was fine. Gordon knew she was lying but had no idea how to get through to her.

Suddenly the door opened and she came walking in with Alan. She was smiling at whatever Alan had just said and it made him angry. How could she smile and joke with Alan but not him.

"Hey bro. How you feeling?" asked Alan.

"Fine," he replied curtly.

"Are you sure?" asked Alan concerned by how angry Gordon sounded. He glanced over at Talli but she seemed just as confused. She moved to sit down on the bed beside him.

"Yes I'm fine. So what have you two been up to then?" he asked trying to sound more relaxed.

"I've just been showing Talli my racing trophies. She's a fan you know," he said and Talli smiled. Gordon just nodded.

"Well I will leave you two alone for a bit," said Alan walking to the door. He could tell Gordon was annoyed about something and he had an idea it was to do with Talli. He opened the door and walked out.

Talli turned and glared at Gordon. He had been so rude to his brother just then. Her glare became a questioning look.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your fun?" he asked harshly. Talli backed away from him slightly.

"Wondering why I'm so angry. Well maybe it's because my girlfriend would rather be with my brothers then me," he said. Talli shook her head.

"Oh come on Talli. You hardly spend any time in here and as for touching me well you would think I had the plague."

Talli knew that Gordon was right. She had been avoiding him a little but there was a reason for that. The only problem was without a voice how did she tell him.

"If this is your subtle way of breaking up with me then just get it over and done with," he said angrily. Talli shook her head again.

"So what is it then?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she yelled suddenly finding her voice.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is Talli afraid of? How will Gordon react? Are they strong enough to get through this and will we see anymore from Jamie?


	19. Chapter 19 Confessions and a First Step

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe I have over 100 reviews. I'm so happy and a little crazy. I also managed to sprain my wrist and ankle so I am finding it hard to type. Hence, the huge delay. I am dedicating this chapter to my big bro Josh who is really ill at the mo. Get better soon bro.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Confessions And A First Step**

"Scared of what?" asked Gordon. He was happy that she could talk but worried about what she was going to say next.

"I can't," she said standing up.

"Can't what. Talk to me please Talli," he begged.

"I can't. It's too hard," she replied and ran out of the room.

"Talli," he yelled but she didn't return.

He pulled the IV out of his arm wincing at the pain. He managed to stand upright. He knew he shouldn't be out of bed but he couldn't let her just run off upset. He managed to take a couple of steps before doubling over in agony. He glanced at his stomach to see that the previously white bandage was now a deep red. It didn't look good and there was blood dripping from his hand now as well. His knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

The door opened and Maddie came in with Virgil. They took one look at Gordon and were instantly on the floor beside him.

"Talli, voice, angry, upset, fell, ow," stuttered Gordon not making any sense. Maddie quickly contacted Brains and yelled at him to come to sickbay.

Virgil picked up his brother and laid him on the bed. Maddie began stabilizing him and reconnecting the IV, he had pulled out. Jeff came running in with Brains and Alan.

"What happened?" asked Jeff.

"Not sure yet but we found him on the floor. He must have been trying to leave the sickbay," explained Maddie.

"Why was he trying to leave?" asked Alan.

"He mentioned Talli. It might be an idea to find her," replied Virgil.

They all turned back to watch Maddie and Brains work.

* * *

Meanwhile on a beach away from the house. Scott spotted Talli run past him and then slump onto the sand. He could tell instantly that she was crying and he walked over to her.

"What's the matter Talli? Are you ok?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"No," she sobbed.

"Hey you can talk again. That's good isn't it?" he asked concerned about how upset she was. Talli just shook her head still crying.

"Hey its ok honey, come here," he said and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried. His watch began to bleep so he lifted his arm to answer. Talli moved away from him so he could talk in private.

"Go ahead."

"It's Gordon," replied Virgil.

"Gordon! Oh my god is he ok?" asked Scott. Talli suddenly turned round to face him.

"Not sure yet. Maddie and Brains are looking after him. It looks like he was trying to leave the sickbay."

"What, why would he do that?" asked Scott. He then looked over at Talli and could guess what had happened.

"Not sure but can you find Talli and bring her to sickbay?" asked Virgil.

"Of course. We will be there soon," he replied and ended the call. Scott turned back to Talli.

"I don't know what happened between you and him Talli but he needs you right now," he said. Talli just nodded and followed him to the sickbay.

* * *

Talli and Scott approached the sickbay and were surprised to see the family outside waiting for them.

"What's going on?" asked Scott.

"Maddie sent us outside whilst they work," replied Jeff. Scott nodded his head. Jeff walked over to them.

"Talli do you know why Gordon would get out of bed. Virgil told me he mentioned your name," said Jeff.

"Yes and It's all my fault," she said backing away from him.

"What's all your fault honey?" asked Jeff.

"Gordon. I ran out on him and he must have tried to come after me. If he dies it will be my fault," she said slumping to the floor. Jeff knelt down beside her. The rest of the family stepped back to give them some space.

"He is not going to die Talli and whatever happened between you two, I'm sure you will work it out," he said and smiled kindly at her.

"But it's my fault he was in there in the first place and now he is worse because of me."

"None of this is your fault Talli. You were not responsible for what Jamie did to you and you are not responsible for this either. Gordon won't blame you and neither do we. Right everyone," he said turning to the others who all nodded in agreement. Jeff stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

The door opened and Maddie walked out. They all turned to look at her.

"He's going to be fine. We had to close the wound to his abdomen again and he is running a bit of a temperature. Both of which have earnt him another week in sickbay but he will be ok," explained Maddie.

"Is he awake?" asked Alan

"Not at the moment. I gave him something to help him sleep," replied Maddie. They all entered the room to see Gordon sleeping peacefully

* * *

Talli awoke from another nightmare and sighed. Sleep wasn't the best thing for her at the moment. She was being plagued with nightmares every time she went to sleep and it was starting to take its toll on her. The Doctor at the hospital had given her some sleeping pills but she didn't want to use them. After the car accident that killed her sister, Talli had become reliant on sleeping tablets to drop off each night. She didn't want to end up like that again. She got up and pulled some clothes on. She really wished she could curl up in Gordon's arms but he was still in sickbay. She decided to go and sit with him instead.

Only Gordon was in there tonight. Maddie and Virgil's room was located near to sickbay so they could soon be there if something happened. All the monitors were connected to an alarm in their room as well.

She slipped onto the seat beside the bed and took his hand. He looked so peaceful lying there.

"Oh Gordon how could you risk your health just to chase after me. I'm just not worth it," she said.

"Yes you are," he replied softly. Talli looked over in surprise.

"Hey there. Would you like a drink of water?" she asked and he nodded. She helped him sit up and then handed him a glass. After a few sips he handed it, back to her.

"Thanks."

"Why did you leave the bed Gords? You could have died," she said moving back to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Because you were upset Talli and I couldn't let you run off and cry alone," he replied taking hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry for running out on you."

"Why did you. You said you were scared but what are you afraid of? Jamie can't hurt you anymore," he said.

"Not physically anyway."

"What do you mean Talli?" he asked feeling a little confused.

"I can't get him out of my head Gordon and I'm scared that every time you touch me I will see him. Even locked up he is still able to ruin my life," she said and Gordon could see she was fighting back the tears.

"Come here Talli," he said patting the bed beside him. Talli stood up and the sat down on the bed in front of him.

"Talli I would never do anything to hurt you," he said pulling her closer to him.

"You mean too much to me," he continued linking one hand with hers.

"I'm not going to let him come between us," he said. His other hand moving up to caress her cheek. Talli leaned in slightly to his touch.

"Ok," she said huskily.

Gordon trailed his fingers down to her chin and tilted it up. He kissed her lightly and then pulled away not wanting to overwhelm her. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around him with her head resting on his shoulder. Gordon held her tight in his arms. He had wanted to do this ever since he had woken up. He never wanted to let go of her again. He yawned and Talli pulled away.

"You need to rest honey," she said moving so he could lie down.

"Stay with me for a little while," he said as his eyes closed.

"I will don't worry," she replied gently running her fingers through his hair. She curled up in the chair beside his bed. Their fingers were still linked together.

* * *

Gordon awoke and was not surprised to see Talli asleep in the chair beside the bed. Every morning for the last week, he had awoken to find her beside him. It wasn't that he was complaining because it was lovely to wake up and see her. What worried him was that she would always start the night out in her own room.

"Hey beautiful," he said as she began to open her eyes.

"Hey you," she replied standing up.

"Can I get a hug from the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"If I have to," she said with a sigh getting up. Gordon grinned and hugged her tight. They had become close once more and spent a lot of time together.

Maddie came strolling into the sickbay and smiled at them.

"You two are so cute," she gushed.

"Yeah and pregnancy is making you mushy," replied Gordon with a grin.

"I know," she said smiling.

"So can I finally leave this sickbay then?" asked Gordon.

"Well I just want to run a couple of checks but if they are all clear then yes you can leave today."

"Yes," he said excitedly. Talli just grinned at him.

"Well if you hadn't tried to escape you could have left earlier," said Maddie with a grin.

"I know, I know but I just wanted to keep you busy. Can't have you getting bored," joked Gordon.

"Seriously though thanks for looking after me. I know it must have been rough at times," he said and gestured at her expanding bump.

"Gordon I'm only four months gone. I am pregnant not an invalid. I am perfectly capable of doing my job," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Maddie."

"It's ok. To be honest you two are the only ones who haven't been reminding me every five minutes that I am pregnant," she said with a sigh.

"They have been a little concerned about you," said Talli.

"It goes way beyond concern. I know Virgil warned me he was going to fuss but oh my god. I swear if he gets any worse he can stay on Thunderbird 5 till the babies are born."

"What did he do?" asked a voice from the door. They all turned to see John and Scott standing there.

"Nothing really, I'm just venting," replied Maddie.

"Hey bro. How you feeling?" asked John. He had been up on Thunderbird 5 for the last two weeks.

"Great and Maddie says I can finally sleep in my own bed tonight," he replied grinning and then hugged his older brother.

"So who won the bet then?" asked Maddie. Scott and John stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?" asked Scott.

"I bet Alan told her. The little sneak. He is so dead when he comes down," replied John.

"Actually it was Becca," said Maddie grinning.

"It was me and sorry Maddie," said John with a cheeky grin.

"What bet was this?" asked Gordon.

"They were having a bet on when I would finally snap and tell Virgil to stop fussing," explained Maddie.

"And you bet against John. I thought you knew better Scott," said Gordon shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott sitting down beside Talli.

"Scott those two are practically best friends. You should have known that John would be able to tell exactly when she would crack," said Gordon.

"Well he is getting old now Gords. He's not as quick off the mark anymore," said John with a grin. Scott made to go after him but he hid behind Maddie.

"It's good to know I still have some uses," said Maddie.

"Oh honey. We are just worried about you," said John wrapping his arm around her.

"Do you want me to have a word with Virge?" asked Scott.

"No it's ok. I cannot blame him for being worried. We never thought this would happen for us," she said smiling and patting her bump.

* * *

A shout from a nearby room awoke Gordon. He got up and left his room. It was silent now but Gordon has realized who had yelled and wanted to make sure they were ok. He approached the door and knocked gently. There was no answer so he typed in the override code and entered.

Talli was tossing and turning in the bed. He could see the sweat on her face and could tell she was in the throes of a bad nightmare. He quickly moved to the bed.

"Talli it's me Gordon. You need to wake up," he said sitting on the bed beside her. He got no response from her. He gently touched her shoulder not wanting to scare her.

"Come on baby, you need to wake up for me," he continued moving his hand up so he could stroke her hair. He felt Talli begin to relax and finally she opened her eyes.

"Gordon?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah it's me baby. You just had a bad dream," he replied pulling her up into his arms.

"They won't stop," she sobbed. Gordon pulled her tighter against him and rubbed her back gently. When she was calmer, he pulled back a little.

"Is this why you are always by my bed in the morning?" he asked and she nodded.

"I feel safer being near you," she replied.

"Are you getting them every night?"

"Yes. They won't stop and I don't want to take sleeping pills."

"I think you need to talk about them and what happened with Jamie."

"I don't want to," she said snuggling tighter into his chest.

"I know but I think it will be the best way to get rid of your dreams. You need to talk baby," he said lifting her chin up.

"Ok," she replied and he kissed her gently. Gordon knew if she opened up it would be the first step in getting through this.

* * *

Authors Note: So how will Gordon react when he learns about her nightmares and exactly what Jamie did to her? Will Jamie get away with what he did and what happens when they come face to face with Daddy Bradford?

Love ya all.


	20. Chapter 20 A Realization

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. Any others are the figments of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting this but my brother is ill in hospital with Viral Meningitis so I'm dedicating this chapter to him and Little Miss Bump as she is still ill as well. Get better soon honey.

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Realization**

Gordon and Talli walked to the kitchen and got a hot chocolate. They then walked out onto the balcony and sat down. Gordon pulled Talli into his arms.

"So what are the nightmares about then?" he asked.

"Being trapped in that awful cellar with Jamie. It was so damp and cold," she said shivering slightly.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened after Jamie dragged you away from me."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked.

"You have to talk about it honey. It's the only way you will ever deal with this," he said hugging her little closer to him.

"Well he took me to a room on the other side of the warehouse and just left me there. It was cold and dark. I felt like I had been there days but it must have just been a couple of hours. When he came back in he was grinning and said that we were leaving," she paused for a moment.

"That must have been after he made me believe you were dead," said Gordon with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I still can't believe he killed some woman just to hurt you. Do they know who she is yet?"

"Nope, they think she was a homeless person so they may never find her true identity," he paused for a second and then spoke again.

"I really thought he had killed you Talli and I wanted to die too. His men would come and beat me but even they gave up eventually because I wouldn't fight back. I couldn't see the point."

"How long did you think I was dead for?"

"Until we saw the video tape. Something like two weeks I think. Worst two weeks of my life."

"I can imagine," she said softly.

"So what happened next?" he asked.

"He shoved me into a car and took us to an old abandoned air strip. Then he drugged me and I don't remember anything about the flight except waking up once but he just gave me another shot."

"That explains all the needle marks on your arm."

"Yeah that wasn't so bad. I was too out of it to really know what was going on. It was when he stopped doing it that things got bad," she paused to sip her drink.

"I can vaguely remember landing in England. It was cooler and wetter. He threw me into the back of a land rover and then drugged me again. I then woke up to find myself chained to the wall in that cellar with bruises that I didn't have before," she paused to sip her drink and could feel the anger coming from Gordon.

"It's a good job he is safely locked away," said Gordon.

"Yeah. The next couple of days were a blur as I was still doped up on the drugs but I can remember the following day clearly. It was the first time I woke up with a clear head."

"What happened?" asked Gordon when she hadn't continued.

"Jamie wandered in and seemed really happy about something. I asked him about you and he said your family had rescued you. He then laughed and made some comment about how he had ruined your life but I had no idea what he was talking about and he wouldn't tell me either. I do now," she paused again to take another sip and shivered a little. Gordon pulled a blanket over and covered them both with it.

"Then I received the first beating or at least the first one I can remember anyway. After that, the days rather blended. I woke up, was beaten and passed out again. Jamie only spoke when he was bragging about how he was finally getting his revenge and that he had taken down a Tracy in the process. I was scared he had hurt or worse killed you," she choked back a sob.

"Its ok baby," he soothed.

"I was so scared that I was going to die in that cellar. It was so cold and dark. You know I can remember every single kick and punch," she paused for a second. "And you really don't need to hear this Gords," she said looking up and seeing the anger and pain in his eyes.

"No I probably don't but you need to talk about it Talli," he said bringing his hand up to brush the hair away from her face.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok. It wasn't always Jamie that beat me occasionally his three goons would too. They were clever though. None of it was ever hard enough to break bones well not till the last day anyway."

"At least he didn't do anything else to you," said Gordon the relief evident in his voice.

"He tried," she said softly.

"What?" asked Gordon shifting violently so his drink spilt down the blanket. He swore and they both stood up.

"Just once after he recorded that video. He came up and tried to kiss me. My hands were still chained to the wall and I felt so dizzy. There was nothing I could do to stop him but suddenly he just froze and then stormed off. I must have passed out because the next time I awoke I was lying on the floor. Sometimes he would lower the chains so I could lie on the floor. It was the only consideration he showed," she said leaning on the balcony railing.

"I can remember him finally coming back a little later and he was so angry. That's when I found out he had told you I was dead. He was so delighted that he had hurt you so badly it made me sick. The next thing I can remember is water pouring over my head and Jamie saying that you were going to pay and that I would be free. That was when I realized he had no intention of letting me go," she paused and gazed out across the dark island.

"He told you that?"

"No I could see it in his eyes. It was then that he gave me the injection to lose my voice. My next memory is you coming to rescue me. You will never know how relieved I was to see your gorgeous green eyes looking at me," she said turning back to him.

"I felt the same when I saw you," he replied pulling her into his arms once more. Talli relaxed into his arms and then smiled up at him.

"You were right Gords; I do feel better having talked about it."

"I told you," he said a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't you go getting cocky mister," she said frowning at him.

"Like you would ever let me," he replied with a grin and then looked serious. "Are you really ok though Talls?"

"Yeah I can't guarantee the nightmares will just stop now but I think I can handle them better now."

"Well you won't have to do it alone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he said tilting her chin up so he could kiss her.

"Good but I do think it's time we got some sleep," she replied pulling back.

Gordon nodded and taking her hand led her back to his room. Talli knew she should go back to her own room but right now, all she wanted was to be held in his strong arms. They climbed in and Gordon pulled her into his arms.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Technically its morning," she replied with a sleepy smile. Gordon just smiled back and kissed her gently.

"I love you," she said sleepily snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too," he replied and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Talli hung up her phone and walked back into the kitchen where the others were all eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry about that Mr Tracy but my mother doesn't understand the concept of time zones," she said sitting down.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes she wants to see me. Apparently she is in New York on business at the moment," replied Talli stealing a piece of toast off Gordon's plate.

"Are you going?" asked Gordon. She nodded and saw a frown cross his face.

"Look I know you don't particularly like her and to be honest I don't blame you. She didn't exactly give you the best impression of her but she wants the chance to make things right with you."

"What do you mean by make things right?"

"She was hoping you would come with me. She wants a chance to get to know you properly."

"No way," he said without hesitation.

"Please Gordon. She really wants to make amends. Give her a chance for me?" she asked giving him a little smile.

"At least hear her out son," said Jeff.

Gordon glanced around the room at the others. His gaze rested on John who gave him a smile and a nod. John was the one he generally turned to for advice. He knew the others turned to Scott but he just found it easier to talk to his quieter brother about things.

"Ok. I'm not making any promises but I'm willing to hear what she has to say," he said turning back to Talli.

"Thanks Gords," she said and kissed his cheek. The girls all smiled at them both.

"Is it just me or has Gordon gone soft since meeting Talli?" asked Scott with a grin.

"You got a point there bro. Now what was it Gordon said in the hotel after Virge was shot? Oh, I remember it was that no girl was ever going to whip him. Well bro I think it's safe to say that you are well and truly whipped. Welcome to the club," said John holding out his hand. Gordon grinned and shook it.

* * *

Talli and Gordon walked into the restaurant and quickly spotted Talli's mother. She stood up as they walked over.

"Hello mother," said Talli kissing her cheek.

"Hello darling. It's so good to hear your voice," she replied and then turned to Gordon.

"Hello Gordon, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm ok thank you," he replied politely and they all sat down.

"Gordon I wanted to thank you for saving Tallia and giving me a second chance with her. I know I don't deserve one but you will never know how glad I am to be able to talk to her," said the older woman.

"I think I have an idea," he replied and Talli squeezed his hand for a second.

"I really hope that one day we can at least be friends Gordon at least for Talli's sake."

"Ok but if you ever do anything to hurt her again then I will make sure you never see her again," he said seriously.

"I wont I promise," she said sincerely. They both smiled at her.

Talli looked up from her menu and placed her order. Suddenly a movement caught her eye and she froze staring at the figure near the bar.

"Talli are you ok?" asked Gordon suddenly catching the look of shock on her face.

"Did you know he was here?" she angrily asked her mother, who looked up to see her husband approaching.

"I swear to you I didn't. I have no idea what he is doing here."

Gordon watched warily as he approached their table. Talli didn't need any hassle from him after Jamie.

"I heard you were back from the dead," he said glaring at his daughter.

"Yeah and I bet you were gutted to read that," replied Talli angrily.

"I sure was," he replied.

"What do you want?" asked her mother.

"Nothing at all. It didn't take you long to worm your way back into her life. Got anything to do with her rich boyfriend maybe," he said spitefully.

"No I care about our daughter and so should you," said Kate Bradford standing up.

"She stopped being our daughter the day she killed her sister."

"I was not responsible for her death," said Talli angrily.

"No you weren't," said her mother.

"I think its time we left," said Gordon he could see things were getting strained and he didn't want it to break out into a fight.

"I agree," said Talli and Gordon wrapped his arm around her.

"Have I scared off the billionaire?" asked her father cockily.

"No but somehow I don't think you earn enough to take me on," replied Gordon.

Tim Bradford glared at them for a second and stormed off. Talli, Gordon and her mother left the restaurant and stood outside.

"I am so sorry honey but I promise you I didn't know he would be here," she said looking sadly at her daughter.

"I know mum, its ok," she said and gave her a hug.

"What are you two going to do now?" she asked pulling away.

"Go back to the island I think. I suddenly need to be around my family," replied Gordon. Seeing her father be so cruel made him realize just how lucky he was.

"I don't blame you," replied Kate Bradford.

"I want to go home too," said Talli with a smile.

They all said goodbye and set off in opposite directions. Gordon was touched that Talli regarded the island as her home now.

* * *

Gordon and Talli were back on the island now and it was late evening. Grandma and Kyrano had retired to bed, the girls were all watching a movie, Jeff was finishing off some paperwork and the boys were on the balcony enjoying a drink.

"What film are they watching anyway?" asked Alan.

"Some chick flick. Lots of crying and men running around with their tops off," replied Scott.

John looked over at Gordon. He had been pretty quiet since he had gotten back and it wasn't like him.

"Are you ok Gords?" he finally asked.

"Yeah it's just been a strange day," he replied. He sat for a few seconds nervously fidgeting and then he began to speak once more.

"Guys I just want to say thanks for everything you have done lately. I acted like a real jerk after I thought Talli had died, yet you guys were still there for me. You especially Al, I was really awful to you," he paused to sip his drink.

"Gords you thought you had lost the woman you loved. You were allowed to be angry," replied John.

"Plus we're your family. We will always be there for you," added Scott.

"I was just glad I could help you bro," said Alan grinning at him.

"Even so I just wanted to say thanks. I don't think I would have made it through the last few weeks if it hadn't been for you lot," he said.

"Now not that I'm complaining but what has brought on this sudden need to say all this?" asked Scott.

"It was seeing Talli's father being so cruel to her. It made me realize just how lucky I am to have such a great family. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I wouldn't want it any other way," he explained. They all smiled at him.

"Right back at ya bro," said John giving him a slap on the back.

"He really has gone soft," said Alan slyly and they all laughed.

"I think we should go and warn Virge that Gords has gone mad," joked Scott standing up. They all strolled into the lounge to see that Jeff was talking to Virgil anyway.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Virgil. He was still up on Thunderbird 5.

"Gordon's gone soft," blurted out Alan.

"Huh?" asked Virgil looking at his younger brother. Jeff also turned to look at Gordon.

"Seeing Talli with her father today made me realize just how lucky I am," he said walking over to his father.

"No I'm the lucky one," said Jeff wrapping his arm around his son.

"I know I don't say it a lot but I am so proud of each of you and I wouldn't change anything about you," said Jeff smiling at them all.

"Oh god it's spreading," said Alan quietly to John.

"What's spreading?" asked Virgil.

"Going soft," replied John with a grin. Jeff just swung his arm out and pulled John to him as well.

"If you guys are going to start hugging then I'm off," said Virgil with a grin.

"Ah we love you really Virge," said Alan.

"Yeah and just to prove I haven't gone soft," began Gordon moving away from the others.

"John and Scott had a bet on you Virge. They were betting on when Maddie would finally crack and yell at you," he explained with that trademark cheeky smile of his.

"What?" asked Virgil angrily?

"Catch you later guys," said Gordon and he darted away.

* * *

Authors Note: So will the others go after Gordy? What will Virgil have to say about the bet and how will the court case go? Sorry made a slight typo so had to redo.


	21. Chapter 21 Pinky 1 and 2

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. My brother is out of hospital now and on the mend. Thanks for all get well soon wishes.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Pinky 1 and 2**

Scott and John glared at their brother's retreating back before turning back to Virgil. He was staring at them angrily. Alan decided to leave them all to it as he wasn't involved.

"Sorry Virge it was just a bit of fun whilst we were in the hospital," began Scott.

"Yeah we were just trying to lighten the mood a little. Everyone was so worried about Gordon although now I'm thinking we shouldn't have worried so much," said John.

"He's dead once we get hold of him," added Scott.

"He won't be the only one," said Virgil vehemently.

"We really are sorry bro," said John.

"Yeah sure. I have to get back to work. Goodnight dad," said Virgil turning his attention back to his father.

"Goodnight son," replied Jeff.

Virgil cancelled the call before Scott and John could say anymore. They slowly turned to look at their father surprised by how angry Virgil had been.

"I think he has had a rough couple of days," commented Jeff.

"I guess he has been a little busy up there," replied Scott. Over the last couple of days they had been on three rescues so they were all a bit tired.

"Yes but unlike John and Alan, Virgil is not as used to being up there. I think he found it hard watching you all go out without him," explained Jeff.

"I can understand that. I hate it too," admitted Scott.

"Yeah Alan probably didn't help when he joked about the dent on the side of Thunderbird 2 either," added John.

"No I don't think he did. He will be ok tomorrow," said Jeff.

* * *

Gordon meanwhile had gone to join the girls. Their movie had just finished so they were all chatting happily. They all grinned when he walked in.

"What did you do?" asked Talli as he sat down beside her.

"What makes you think I did anything?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Because it's you Gordy," said Lucie with a grin.

"Exactly, so which one wants to kill you now then?" asked Becca.

"I may have mentioned to Virgil that Scott and John had a bet on him," he explained still smiling innocently.

"Gordon!" exclaimed Maddie with a grin.

"What, they called me soft. I was just proving to them I wasn't," he replied.

"Why would your brothers call you soft?" asked Becca. Alan came strolling in before Gordon could reply.

"You might want to find a better hiding place bro," he commented as he sat down beside Tintin.

"Were they mad?" asked Lucie.

"Lets just say Gordon has one chance of survival," replied Alan reaching over to take Tintin's hand. She smiled shyly at him.

"What's that then?" asked Gordon.

"Your only chance is if Virgil gets to them before they get to you."

"Cool. I will let Virge kill them then," said Gordon standing up.

"I think I better go and have a word with my husband," said Maddie and she left the room.

"I better go to bed before they come after me. You coming baby?" he asked holding out his hand to Talli. Talli hesitated for a second glancing nervously at the others.

"Talli there is no way I am letting you sleep in that guest bed alone not whilst you are still having nightmares," he whispered softly so the others couldn't hear.

"Ok then. Goodnight everyone."

"Night you two," came a chorus of replies.

* * *

Virgil jumped off the couch once it had stopped moving and smiled at his father.

"Hey dad."

"Hello son. Did the change over go ok?" he asked moving forward to give his middle child a hug.

"Yeah it's all quiet up there at present so Al may have enough time to unpack before it all starts again."

"It's good to have you back son," said Jeff smiling. He had really missed Virgil playing the piano whilst he was working.

"It's good to be back dad," replied Virgil as Maddie entered the lounge.

"Hey beautiful," he said pulling her into his arms.

"I bet you won't be saying that when I am heavily pregnant and the size of a house," she joked.

"You will always look beautiful to me. So how are my two jelly beans then?"

"They are just fine and not making mommy sick so she is happy," replied Maddie with a smile as he gently patted her expanding bump. He then looked back up and kissed her.

Scott and John came strolling into the lounge and looked uneasily at Virgil. They were both wondering if he was still mad at them. As if reading their thoughts Virgil spoke.

"Yes I am still mad at you," he said and then turned back to his beautiful wife. "Do you know where Gordon and Talli are?" he asked.

"Yeah they are in the pool I believe."

"Cool," he said taking her hand and leading her away before Scott and John could say anything else.

"You do realize that he is going to speak to Gordon don't you," commented Lucie.

"Yeah and?" queried John. Scott suddenly realized what she was getting at.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" he said looking over at his wife and sister in law. Both just grinned and nodded.

"Just be grateful Alan isn't here to help too," said Becca.

* * *

Virgil and Maddie sat down beside Talli watching as Gordon finished swimming his daily laps. He was soon done and climbing out of the pool.

"When did you get back bro?" he asked walking over.

"A few minutes ago."

"Cool. Scott and John apologised yet?" he asked sitting down beside Talli and wrapping his wet arm around her.

"Hey," she complained pushing him off. Gordon just grinned at her.

"Nope didn't give them a chance. I need your help Gords."

"Anything bro."

"I want revenge," he said with an evil grin that made Maddie giggle.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," replied Gordon with a matching grin. He sat thinking for a few seconds and then his grin got bigger.

"Uh oh," said Talli grinning.

"I was thinking about some hair dye perhaps in a nice green shade. Let them know they shouldn't mess with the pilot of Thunderbird 2," replied Gordon. It would be easy to get them both as they went for a run together each morning and then had a shower before breakfast.

"You know, you could always try pink. That would be a lot more embarrassing," said Talli.

"Yeah that would be funny seeing International Rescue's field commander with pink hair," laughed Virgil.

"That's settled then. I better go call a few friends of mine," said Gordon standing up. Talli stood up beside him.

"Thanks bro," said Virgil.

As they walked past the pool. Talli moved close to Gordon and then pushed him into it. He surfaced spluttering and glared at her.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?" she asked innocently.

"Oh we're playing that game are we," he said edging closer to where she was standing.

"Bye," she said and quickly ran off. Gordon laughed and jumped out of the pool. He grinned at his brother before heading off after Talli.

* * *

Jeff sat at his desk the following morning chatting to Alan.

"Well it's all still quiet here and Virgil never found John's secret stash of chocolate so I'm happy," said Alan as he munched on a bar of said secret chocolate. Jeff just grinned at his youngest.

Suddenly there was a commotion and noise coming from nearby. Jeff turned round to see his two oldest standing before him. They were both absolutely furious and as Jeff caught sight of their hair he realized why and had to fight back the laughter. Alan on the other hand almost fell off his chair when he saw his two big brothers standing there with pink hair. He couldn't fight back the laughter and slumped against the console.

"You couldn't be happy with three sons. You had to have two more," said Scott angrily. Jeff again fought down the urge to laugh.

"Hey I had nothing to do with this," said Alan managing to halt the laughter for a few minutes.

Scott just ignored him. At that moment Lucie and Becca strolled in. They both started laughing too. It was a really comical sight. Lucie leant over to Becca.

"Hey Bex which one is yours. It's kind of hard to tell since they have the same colour hair," she said.

"Good question I have no idea," replied Becca and they started laughing again. Scott and John just glared at their wives.

"It's not funny," said Scott grumpily.

"It is pretty funny," said Virgil from the doorway. Scott turned and glared at him which started Virgil laughing again.

"Sorry bro can't take you seriously like that," he said. Gordon and Talli then strolled in with Brains, who promptly burst out laughing. Gordon walked up to his father's desk.

"Hey dad why do Scott and John look like flamingos?" he asked seriously.

"That's what they remind me of, flamingos," said Alan. At that comment they all began laughing again. Even Jeff couldn't stop it this time. John walked over to Scott and placed his hand on his arm.

"We did kind of deserve it," he said.

"Yeah and I guess it could have been worse," replied Scott and they both smiled.

"Hey Lucie was right. How are we going to tell them apart," laughed Alan.

"We will just have to call them Pinky 1 and Pinky 2," replied Gordon.

"Alright that's enough you lot. Lets go and get some breakfast," said Jeff before things escalated.

"Catch you later guys. Bye Pinky 1 and 2," called Alan from Thunderbird 5 and then he signed off still laughing.

They all entered the kitchen and sat down. Grandma took one look at them and shook her head.

"I don't want to know," she said and walked away hiding the huge grin on her face.

* * *

A few days later and Gordon awoke to the sounds of Talli stirring in her sleep. He could tell instantly that she was having a nightmare.

"No get off me. Please don't hurt me," she called out in her sleep.

"It's ok honey. No one is going to hurt you," he said edging closer to her.

"No, please no. No," her shouting got louder and Gordon was worried she would wake up the others.

"It's just a nightmare baby. Time to wake up for me," he said gently running his fingers through her hair. She began to stir and finally opened her eyes.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. I guess I'm more scared about tomorrow then I realized," she admitted sitting up.

"You have nothing to be scared about."

"I think I'm going to make some hot chocolate. You want one?" she asked. Gordon nodded and smiled as she pulled on her jeans and then his shirt.

She wandered into the little kitchenette. They were staying at a hotel close to the court house as Jamie was being sentenced tomorrow. Luckily he had pleaded guilty so they hadn't needed to attend any of the earlier parts of the case. Tintin soon joined her.

"Are you ok Talli. I heard you yelling out."

"Yeah just had a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you," she replied.

"It's ok I was already awake. I always have trouble sleeping in strange beds."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Do you want a hot chocolate?" asked Talli.

"Yes please."

"Talls will you make Alan one as well please?" called Gordon from the lounge area. Jeff had rented suites for them all. Talli and Gordon were sharing with Alan and Tintin who had separate rooms.

The two girls strolled into the lounge area and joined their boyfriends.

"Did I wake you as well Alan?" asked Talli as she sat down beside Gordon.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. How long have you been having nightmares?" he asked pulling Tintin down beside him.

"Ever since I got out of the hospital but they had eased off, well until tonight anyway."

"It's probably the stress of tomorrow making it worse," commented Tintin.

"I'm hoping once tomorrow is over that they will stop altogether," she said snuggling closer into Gordon's arms.

"So when did you give Scott and John the special shampoo to turn their hair back?" asked Alan changing the subject.

"That night. Virgil wouldn't let me do it any earlier. He really surprised me when he asked about the revenge," replied Gordon.

"Yeah he and Scott never prank each other," said Alan.

"I think he was just having a bad day and they were the final straw," said Tintin.

"It was really funny and I'm guessing it was all your idea Gords," said Alan.

"Well I came up with the idea but someone else came up with the colour," replied Gordon pointing at Talli who just grinned.

They carried on chatting and enjoying their drinks. Before the long the two young couples had fallen asleep on the sofas.

* * *

The family all stood up and thanked the lawyer for all his work.

"Twenty years is that all. The guy should have gone to prison for life," said Alan angrily.

"Alan," warned Jeff.

"He has a point Dad. Jamie murdered a woman, kidnapped and beat Talli and then shot me. He should have got longer," said Gordon.

"Gords, he's out of our lives that's all that matters," said Talli touching his arm.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied and hugged her. Jamie watched them in anger. Alan caught his look and glared back at him.

Talli was the last one of the group to leave her seat. Just as she began to walk away something made me her turn back. The others had continued not noticing she had stopped. She looked over at where Jamie was being led off by the officers. He turned and glared at her. His lawyer strolled over and handed him something. Talli just turned round and moved off towards the family.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and felt a blade being pressed to her neck. She knew instinctively who had grabbed her. She screamed and the Tracy family all stared in horror to see that Jamie had grabbed Talli and was holding a knife to her throat.

"Hello Nat," he said sinisterly. The others edged closer.

"Anyone moves and I slit her throat," said Jamie menacingly. He pressed the knife tighter and a small trickle of blood ran down her neck.

* * *

Authors Note: So can the boys save Talli from Jamie's clutches once more or will he finally succeed in killing her?


	22. Chapter 22 Court Room Drama

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews. My brother is on the mend now and complaining about being forced to rest.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Courtroom Drama.**

Gordon watched furiously. He couldn't believe that Jamie had been able to grab Talli once more. He should have noticed that she was not right behind him. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault.

"How did he get a knife into the courthouse?" asked Alan quietly.

"His lawyer," said Jeff his voice dripping with disgust. They all turned to see the smirk on the guy's face.

"But how did he sneak it in. He would still have had to go through the same security checks," said Alan.

"They must have had inside help. Possibly the officers that have now disappeared," said Tintin. Everyone looked to see that the two officers who had been holding Jamie were both now missing.

"You're right. They were working for me. I went to a lot of effort to get you back darling," said Jamie looking down at Talli.

"Ah should I feel flattered, touched even," replied Talli sarcastically.

"Still got an attitude I see Nat," he said releasing the pressure on the knife a fraction.

"No you just bring out the worst in me," she replied.

"See if you can contact Base without them noticing Alan," said Jeff quietly moving to stand in front of his youngest. Alan quickly activated the emergency signal on his watch and hoped that his brothers were paying attention.

* * *

Scott was sitting at his father's desk filling in a report from the last rescue. He hated paperwork but knew it had to be done. Becca came strolling into the room to see how he was getting on.

"How you getting on?" she asked smiling at him.

"Don't ask. Where's JJ?" he asked.

"Helping Uncle Virgil with something in Thunderbird 2."

"He is not going to convince JJ that Thunderbird 2 is the best. He is going to love Thunderbird 1 just like his dad," said Scott pushing his chair back from the desk.

"Oh is he now?"

"Yep," replied Scott pulling her down onto his lap. "Isn't it time we gave him a little brother or sister?"

"Funny you should mention that actually," she said with a grin.

"Are you?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"Well I'm now going to find out," she said just as the alarm went off. "Maybe not," she added.

Scott activated the console and could hear what was going on at the Court House. Scott listened for a few moments and then slammed the button to call the rest of the house. They all soon arrived in the lounge. Becca took JJ from Virgil.

"There's a problem at the Court House," said Scott.

"What kind of problem?" asked Virgil. Scott quickly explained about what had happened there. Becca was still listening to Alan's watch in case something happened.

"Right let's get over there. John will you go and prep Tracy 2, Virge get any medical supplies we may need and Brains bring anything else you think may help us get to them," ordered Scott.

"What about us?" asked Lucie.

"Stay here. I don't want to run the risk of anyone else getting hurt, especially as those corrupt officers are out there somewhere," he replied and prepared for an argument. He was about to get a surprise.

"Well I'll keep on listening to Alan's communicator, he may be able to help you," said Becca smiling at him. Scott smiled back gratefully.

"I will contact the Court House and let them know what is going on. Maybe they can help too or at least keep others from entering," said Lucie moving over to the phone.

"Thanks," said Scott and he turned to Maddie, she was the one most likely to argue with him. She caught his eye and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to argue Scott. I'm going to contact the local hospital. I actually have a friend who works there and just warn him to be on standby," she said.

"Thanks guys. We'll stay in touch," he said before giving Becca a brief kiss. He then raced out of the room.

* * *

Alan was trying to move his arm round to show his brothers the layout of the room they were in without drawing suspicion from Jamie. Jeff was studying the various exits from the room to see if there was a way someone could creep up on him. Gordon was trying to figure out a way to take out the lawyer and Tintin was watching Talli. She could see that her friend was scared but doing her best to mask it.

"So have you missed me darling?" Jamie asked Talli.

"No and don't call me darling," she replied angrily.

"So what actually is your plan then Jamie?" asked Jeff.

"That's easy. You are going to convince the judge to set me free and then I will let you have Talli back," replied Jamie.

"No judge is going to set you free after this," said Gordon angrily.

"Then I guess she dies," said Jamie and he pushed the knife tight against her throat. Talli flinched as he did it

"No wait let me talk to the judge and see what I can do," said Jeff quickly.

He needed to buy them some time allowing his other sons to arrive. Jamie said nothing but pulled the knife back slightly. Talli breathed out heavily, relaxing a little. She caught Gordon's eye and knew that he would do everything he could to save her. He then touched the communicator on his wrist and flicked his eyes over to Alan. Talli followed the look and saw Alan carefully moving his arm around the room. She realized what he was doing and a weak smile graced her lips.

"I will locate the Judge for you," said his lawyer moving to the door.

"Don't leave the room Sinclair," said Jamie. He knew that if his lawyer left he would be at the mercy of the Tracy family.

* * *

Scott raced up the steps of the Court House and entered the building, his brothers close behind him. An officer met them at the door.

"You must be Scott, John and Virgil Tracy. I'm Captain Lucas and I spoke to one of your wives a short while ago," explained the man.

"Lucie," said Scott to his brothers after seeing their confused looks. They both nodded at him.

"His lawyer contacted a while ago to say that they want the judge who tried the case to go in but he has already left for his holiday and can't be reached."

"What do they want the judge for?" asked Virgil.

"They want the sentence lifted or the young woman dies."

"That won't be happening," said Scott. They had all grown to like Talli and there was no way they were going to let that psycho hurt her again.

"Now Mr Tracy I have no objection to you being here but you need to leave this to the professionals," said the Captain.

"Oh of course Captain. We are just going to go and relay all of this to the rest of the family," said John dragging Scott away before he could argue with the captain.

Scott turned on John as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What the hell was that about? We can't just stand here and watch them mess this up," he said angrily.

"We're not going to Scott. I just want them to think that we are. Whilst they were talking, I was checking out the room plan. I have found the perfect place to enter without Jamie noticing," explained John.

"Excellent let's go," said Virgil and they all raced off down the corridor.

* * *

Jeff looked over at his second youngest son and could see the anger and fear in his eyes. He sent a silent prayer to Lucy to keep Talli safe. He knew Gordon couldn't go through losing her again. He truly liked the young woman and could see that she made his son very happy.

He caught a movement in the back and looked up to see his oldest sons creeping into the room. Gordon and Alan also spotted this and knew they had to keep both Jamie and the lawyer focused on them.

"Do you really think you will get away with this?" asked Gordon.

"I already have," replied Jamie smuggling.

"You have to get out of here first," said Talli.

"Shut it you," he said pressing the knife harder against her throat. It broke the skin again and another trickle of blood ran down her neck. Gordon clenched his fists trying to stay calm.

"The police will have this place surrounded you know," said Alan.

"Are you actually a lawyer Mr Sinclair?" asked Jeff.

"Yes I am and a damn good one too," he retorted.

"Well you have just ruined your career with this little stunt, if you don't go to prison," replied Jeff.

Scott, John and Virgil crept slowly forward. Virgil prepared to grab Sinclair when suddenly Jamie turned and spotted them. He yelled angrily yanking Talli backwards. His arm was tightly round her neck now and she couldn't breathe. She began to struggle violently and they both fell to the floor. Scott and Virgil quickly grabbed the lawyer and subdued him. John and Gordon quickly grabbed Jamie and pulled him off Talli as the police burst in. Knowing his luck had run out Jamie didn't fight them. Jeff and Tintin dropped down beside Talli to make sure she was ok.

Gordon yanked the knife out of Jamie's hand and then froze. It was covered in blood. He let go of Jamie and dropped to the floor beside his father.Talli sat up gripping the side of her neck. Blood was pouring between her fingers. Tintin moved over so that Virgil could check her over. He quickly placed a pressure bandage over the wound and looked up.

"We need an ambulance now," he said.

Luckily, they had been on standby and soon had her on a stretcher. They moved towards the door with Gordon.

"Go with her son. We will meet you there," called Jeff. Gordon just nodded and walked on.

* * *

Two hours later and the others had finally arrived at the hospital. Jeff walked up to the nurse behind the reception desk.

"Hi we are looking for Talli Bradford. She was brought here a little while ago," he explained. The young woman typed in the details and then looked up.

"Are you family?" she asked studying them closely. Alan stepped up beside his father.

"Yes she is my brother's girlfriend," he replied with a smile. The nurse took one look at him and instantly melted.

"Let me show you the way," she said standing up.

She led them all to a private room, chatting and flirting with Alan the whole way. Tintin glared angrily at her. She finally moved away and knocked on a door. After a quick chat with the Doctor, she came back over to them.

"You can go in now," she said and then walked away.

They opened the door to see Gordon and Talli hugging on the bed. Neither one heard them come in.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Jeff with a grin. Both looked up guiltily and then smiled.

"Yes," replied Gordon cheekily.

"No," argued Talli pulling away from him. The others could all now see the think white bandage around her neck.

"How are you feeling honey?" asked Virgil.

"Dizzy and sore but glad to be alive," she replied as Gordon wrapped his arm around her.

"You are ok though?" asked Tintin stepping forward.

"Yes, I'm fine. It wasn't as deep as they first thought so apart from a huge bandage and a sore throat I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. Have they said when you can leave yet?" asked Scott.

"No but soon I hope. I want to be as far away from here as possible," she replied a worried look crossing her face.

"He is in police custody Talli and has probably just added to his sentence," said John reassuringly. She smiled at him.

"I'll have a word with the doctor and see if he will let you go home today. I'm sure Maddie can keep an eye on you," said Jeff.

"Thanks dad," replied Gordon smiling at his father.

"I will come with you dad," said Virgil and they left the room. Talli then noticed the anger in Tintin.

"Are you ok Tin?" she asked.

"Yes except Alan has been chatting up the nurses," said Tintin glaring at him.

"I was not. She was chatting me up," he said walking over to her.

"I wouldn't worry about it Tin, she was in here earlier chatting Gordon up," said Talli with a grin.

"Really?" asked Alan.

"Let's just say it was a good job the Doctor was still cleaning Talli up at the time," laughed Gordon.

"You should have seen her. She was all over him, it was disgusting," said Talli and they all laughed.

"Why would I want her when I have you," said Alan and this time Tintin smiled at him. They hugged ignoring the fake retching sounds that Scott was making.

"I thought we were the childish ones," said Gordon.

"You are. I'm the only mature one," retorted John grinning.

"You wish little brother," said Scott ruffling his hair.

The door opened and Jeff came in followed by Virgil. They were both smiling so Gordon could tell it must have gone well.

"It's all sorted and you can go home today. If you are sure you want to go back with this lot," said Virgil.

"Yeah I do actually."

* * *

They were now on their way home. John was flying Gordon, Talli, Alan and Tintin home in Tracy 2, as it was more comfortable. Scott and Virgil had gone with Jeff, as Tracy 1 was faster. Gordon wandered into the cockpit to see John.

"Hey John. You fancy some company?" he asked. John looked round at his younger brother and could see something was on his mind.

"Sure pull up a chair," said John. Gordon sat down in the co-pilots chair but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter Gords?" asked John finally.

"I nearly lost her again John," he said staring out at the blue sky.

"Yeah but you didn't and that's what you need to focus on. Don't get bogged down in the what ifs."

"I know it's just hard. Why her John, what did she ever do to deserve this?" he asked.

"Nothing Gordon its just one of them things but she is alive and she loves you. That's all that matters."

"I prayed to mom back there to keep her safe."

"I did too," said John smiling.

"Do you remember much about mom John?"

John switched the plane onto auto and then turned to face his younger brother. Gordon had only been a couple of years old when his mom had died so it wasn't surprising he didn't remember her.

"Not as much as I used to. I can still remember what she looked like and how she smelt. I can remember her smile and the way she would laugh every time one of us would do something funny," said John and he smiled.

"I can remember the lullaby she used to sing to us each night before bed," said Gordon a faraway look crossing his face.

"Me too. I sing it to Izzy sometimes if she won't go to sleep."

"I know, I've heard you," said Gordon with a smile.

"She would be so proud of you and so happy that you have found someone," said John.

"I hope so. Thanks John. This family would fall apart without you to talk to."

"Well we all have to be good at something like Scott is at being a mother hen," said John with a grin.

"I don't know if good is quite the word I would use," laughed Gordon.

"Tracy 1 calling Tracy 2. Do you read me?" called a voice through the radio.

"Speak of the devil," laughed John answering the radio.

"We read you loud and clear Tracy 1," he replied laughter still evident in his voice.

"Is everything ok over there?" asked Scott.

"Mother hen Tracy strikes again," said Gordon and John fought back a giggle.

"We are fine Scott. Should be landing in about an hour. Tracy 2 out," he said before bursting out laughing.

"Good one bro," he choked out.

"I know. I better go check on the others," he said standing up. He strolled back to the others.

* * *

Authors Note: No cliffy this time and we are nearing the end of this story too, just a couple of chapters to go. I'm a little sad.


	23. Chapter 23 A Job Offer

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews guys. My brother is on the mend now yay. Thanks for all the kind words you sent about him.

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Job Offer.**

Jeff deliberately hung back so that Tracy 2 arrived at the same time as Tracy 1. They all disembarked and walked quietly up to the Villa. As they entered the hallway, they saw that the lights were on in the lounge and headed there first. Maddie was walking the floor with JJ in her arms.

"Hey you're back. How do you feel Talli?" she asked strolling over.

"Tired and sore but glad to be alive," replied Talli with a smile.

"Why do you have JJ?" asked Scott suddenly feeling worried. Maddie handed JJ over to him.

"Becca was exhausted and JJ didn't want to sleep so I offered to walk the floor with him."

"Why can't you sleep honey?" asked Virgil.

"Because these two are keeping mommy up all night," she replied dropping her head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and then rubbed her bump. He could feel them both kicking away happily under his hand.

"No wonder you couldn't sleep," he replied grinning. They had started kicking a couple of days ago and didn't seem to stop.

"Becca is ok though right?" asked Scott.

"Yeah she is fine. Just really tired," replied Maddie.

"I think its time we all went to bed," said Jeff and they all trudged off to their rooms.

Gordon and Talli climbed into bed and snuggled up to each other.

"For a while back there, I really thought he was going to kill me," confessed Talli.

"I'm sorry he got to you again Talli," said Gordon moving away from her to sit up on the bed.

"It wasn't your fault Gords."

"Wasn't it?" he asked turning round to look at her.

"No," she said sitting up beside him. "You didn't know he was going to attack or that he would have a knife," she continued wrapping her arm round him.

"I promised you I wouldn't let him hurt you again," he said standing up and moving over to the window.

"I'm alive because of you. If you hadn't of pulled him off me, he would have killed me," she said moving to stand in front of him. She turned his head to face her and kissed him gently. "You saved my life again," she added with a smile. He grinned back.

"You are making a bit of a habit of it."

"Good job I have my very own hero then," she said leading him back to the bed.

"Suddenly, I'm not tired," he said with that trademark grin of his.

"Neither am I," she replied kissing him passionately. They soon tumbled onto the bed.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed quietly. Jamie's sentence was increased and his lawyer was sent to prison. Talli finally felt free. Today she was in her office having just seen her last patient of the day. She had finally returned to work a couple of days ago and loved it. It was only an hour-long commute from the Island so she could go home each night and see Gordon. It was Friday today, which meant a whole weekend with Gordon, and she couldn't wait. The door opened to reveal Lyle Fairbanks. He was the Chief Administrator at New York City Hospital.

"Hi Lyle what are you doing all the way over here?" she asked smiling at the older man.

"Well I actually have a job proposition for you Talli," he replied sitting down.

"And you came all the way here just for that?"

"No I also came to visit my daughter. She has just had her first baby, a little boy named Jeremy," he replied smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful news. You must be so proud."

"I am."

"So what is this job offer then?" she asked feeling curious.

"Well as you know NYCH has just had a brand new Physio department put in."

"Yeah it's supposed to be one of the best in the world. All state of the art equipment and facilities."

"It is but we need someone to head up the whole department," he explained.

"Are you offering me the job?" asked Talli in total shock.

"Yes we are. You are one of the best Physios in the business and I know you would do a great job."

"Wow I'm really flattered that you asked me. Can I have some time to think about it please?" she asked.

"Of course. Here are the main details about it. I'm here till Wednesday so let me know by then," he said standing up.

"Ok thanks."

"Goodbye Talli," he said and left.

Talli sat for a few seconds too stunned to move. She had just been offered her dream job. She had always wanted to head up a Physiotherapy Department and to be offered the job at one of the best hospitals in the world was just too good to be true. She caught sight of the clock and swore. She was supposed to be meeting Virge and Maddie at the Airport in ten minutes. She quickly grabbed her stuff and raced out of the door.

* * *

They soon arrived back on the Island and found the others chatting in the lounge. Talli walked over to Gordon smiling. He was playing chess with Brains. He grinned and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey baby. Help me beat Brains," he said kissing her lightly.

"I think it's too late for that," she said grinning.

"Checkmate," said Brains and Talli laughed.

Virgil meanwhile was showing everyone the latest scan of the twins.

"Do you know what they are yet?" asked Alan.

"Yes we do," replied Maddie handing the scan to Gordon and Talli.

"And?" prompted Becca.

"We are keeping it a surprise," replied Virgil grinning at the looks of annoyance that crossed everyone's faces. They soon resumed their previous activities. Alan approached his father nervously.

"Um dad I was wondering if it would be possible for me and Gordon to take a couple of days off and have a little holiday," he asked.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well I thought it could be a belated birthday treat for both of us seen as we didn't do much for either," explained Alan. Gordon had been in hospital during his and Alan's was a few days ago. They hadn't been able to celebrate too much with the court case looming.

"I'm assuming Talli and Tintin would be going with you?" queried Jeff.

"Yes if they both want to of course," replied Alan blushing slightly.

"I'm sure I can arrange that for you son. I think the four of you could probably do with a holiday after the last few weeks," replied Jeff smiling at the look of delight on their faces.

"Thanks dad," replied Alan.

"Shall we go make some plans then?" suggested Gordon standing up. Alan nodded and the two young couples left the room.

* * *

A week later and the four youngest were jetting off on a short break. They had decided to spend some time in New York and then fly over to L.A before finishing up in Las Vegas for a bit of fun. Gordon was worried about Talli though. She had been really quiet just lately and didn't seem her usual happy self. He hoped this holiday was what she needed.

Gordon was right there was something bothering Talli and it was the job offer. Talli had been dreaming about a job like this since she became a physio and now she had been offered it. There was just one problem. The job was in New York, which would mean she wouldn't be able to head home each night. It was a good four-hour flight there and she couldn't do that twice a day. Therefore, it would mean staying there during the week and only coming home at weekends providing she didn't have to work them as well. She would hardly see Gordon at all and it had been hard enough convincing him to let her return to work in Sydney. She had no idea what to do but needed to decide fast. Lyle had allowed her a few extra days to decide and she had promised to let him know at the end of her holiday. A tap on her shoulder disturbed her thoughts. She turned to see Gordon looking at her worriedly.

"You ok baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was miles away there," she said smiling. She knew she should discuss it with Gordon but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"We will be landing in New York soon."

Oh cool," she replied and snuggled into his arms.

* * *

They were all strolling down the street after spending the day shopping and sight seeing. As the passed by New York City Hospital Talli stopped.

"Hey guys do you mind if I just nip in here and have a word with someone," she said.

"Of course not," replied Gordon and she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks won't be long," she said and ran inside.

Alan and Tintin wandered over to a nearby café and sat down at a table. Gordon was about to join them when a woman approached him.

"Excuse me but you're Talli's boyfriend right?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yes I am," he replied smiling.

"Hi, I'm Andie. I used to work with Talli."

"Oh hi. I'm Gordon," he replied shaking her hand.

"I just wanted to congratulate Gabby on the new job," she said.

"What new job?" asked Gordon confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought she told you. She was offered the head physio job here," she replied apologetically.

"What?" he asked trying not to sound angry.

"I really think I better go," she said and ran off.

Talli then came out of the hospital and walked over to Gordon. She could tell instantly that there was something wrong.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"When were you going to tell me about the new job?" he asked.

"What?"

"What, were you going to just wait until your first day and then say 'By the way honey won't be home for tea I work in New York now'," he asked sarcastically.

"No. I just didn't know how to tell you," she said. Alan and Tintin were standing nearby listening.

"How can you be taking a job without telling me?"

"Oh I'm sorry do I need your permission to take the job?" she asked angrily.

"No but you could have at least told me about it before you accepted it."

"I haven't accepted it yet. I just wanted to check a few points with Lyle about it," she said trying to calm down a little.

"You know what, take the job. I obviously don't mean anything to you," yelled Gordon angrily before he stormed off up the street.

"Fine," yelled Talli and she stormed off in the opposite direction. Alan and Tintin looked at each other wondering what the best thing to do was.

"Go after him Alan and I will go after Talli. They need to calm down but shouldn't be on their own.

"Ok call me later," he said giving her a quick kiss before sprinting after Gordon. Tintin turned and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Talli and Tintin were now on their way back to the Hotel. Talli had calmed down now and wanted to talk to Gordon.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved Tin," she said as they drove along the road.

"Don't worry about it Talli," she replied smiling at her.

"I wonder if they are back at the Hotel yet," said Talli. She felt really bad about how she had left things with Gordon…

"When I called Alan they were then leaving so they should get there a few minutes before we do."

"Good," said Talli and then swerved out of the way of a speeding Ferrari.

"It's people like him that cause accidents," she said angrily. Tintin just nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was commotion up ahead and they could both see that the Ferrari had crashed into another car causing a massive pile-up. It was like a domino effect as more cars crashed into the pile up. Before Talli could do anything, the car on the right hand side of her hit her. They were pushed into the back of another but had finally stopped moving.

"You ok Tin?" asked Talli pushing her airbag away from her face.

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yeah I'll live," she said and they both climbed out of the car.

They stood looking at the devastation before them. It was massive. There had to be at least 30 cars involved. Talli suddenly spotted something that made her blood run cold. She could see a green saloon like the one Gordon had rented this morning. She looked over at Tintin and could tell she had noticed the same thing.

"Is that theirs?" asked Talli softly.

"I think so," replied Tintin quietly.

It was totally smashed up and there was no sign of movement in or around it. Talli and Tintin both ran towards it praying it was the wrong car. As they drew nearer Talli caught sight of the registration and knew it was the right car. They both raced towards it.

* * *

Authors Note: So did the boys make it out of the crash alive. Will Talli get the chance to apologise and what about the job offer?


	24. Chapter 24 Sun, Sea and Sorry

**The Tracy Women Part 4 Talli.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I know I'm mean but I just couldn't resist it. Well this is the last chapter but will it be a happy ending? Read on and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Sun, Sea and Sorry.**

Talli and Tintin finally reached the car. Tintin looked away unable to look inside and see them. Talli took a deep breath and approached the window.

"They're not here," she said.

"What?" asked Tintin moving to stand beside her.

The car was empty but there was some blood on the dashboard and the window so at least one of them was hurt.

"Do you think they're ok?" asked Tintin softly. Talli wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere. Knowing those two they are probably helping other people," said Talli with a smile.

"Yeah you're right," said Tintin.

"Let's see if we can help some of these people around here then," said Talli and they both got to work.

The Emergency Services were fast onto the scene and grateful of the help. Talli was chatting to some kids trapped in a car and Tintin was administering first aid to someone else

"Has anyone contacted International Rescue?" asked Talli to one of the Police officers as she climbed out of the car and watched the kids leave in ambulance.

"Yes. The Fire Brigade did when they first arrived on the scene," replied the young officer.

"Good I think we might need them," replied Talli. As she spoke, they heard the unmistakeable sound of Thunderbird 1 approaching. Talli and Tintin looked at each other in relief.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Talli was at the hospital with Tintin. They were both fine but were hoping that Gordon and Alan had been brought in.

"I'm sorry but we have no patients here under the name Tracy," said the nurse apologetically.

"Ok thanks a lot," replied Talli and they walked away from the reception desk.

"What do we do now?" asked Tintin.

Both of their phones had been destroyed in the crash so they hadn't been able to call them or home. They hadn't even been able to speak to Scott or the others as they were whisked away to the hospital before they could. International Rescue had been rescuing people up the other end of the crash site.

"Let's get out of here and head back to the hotel. We can call home from there," said Talli.

They wandered out of the hospital and suddenly spotted Thunderbird 2 sitting in the parking lot. It was raining hard now but they could just make out the people being escorted off the huge ship. They moved closer and could now see Virgil and John talking to a police officer. They watched as two more people departed the ship and both girls instantly recognised them. Without a word, they raced across the parking lot ignoring the shouts from the police officers.

Alan and Gordon looked up at the shouts and were stunned to see Talli and Tintin running towards them. Virgil and John just smiled at them all. Talli raced into Gordon's open arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter baby," he said. She lifted her head to look into his bright green eyes.

"Yes it does. I didn't…" she began but she didn't get to finish her sentence as Gordon kissed her. She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Alan and Tintin moved over to where Virgil and John were sheltering in Thunderbird 2. They were both wrapped in blankets. Alan only had some mild whiplash from the crash.

"Should we maybe try and get them out of the rain?" asked Alan.

"Nah leave them be. It's so romantic," gushed Tintin and Becca nodded in agreement.

"What's romantic about that?" asked Virgil.

"Oh come on kissing in the rain is like the ultimate romantic moment. Think how many movies use it," replied Becca.

"I kissed you in the rain," said Alan.

"I know you did," replied Tintin snuggling into his arms. Virgil and John just stood laughing.

Gordon and Talli finally broke apart. They spotted the others watching and blushed a little. Talli shivered so Gordon dragged her over to the shelter of Thunderbird 2. Virgil draped a blanket over her shoulders and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Are you ok Talli?" asked Becca.

"Yeah apart from a bruised shoulder I am fine," she replied. She then noticed the bandage on Gordon's arm. "What about you?" she asked.

"Just a little scratch," he replied smiling at her concern.

"We better get moving soon before people start to get suspicious," said Virgil.

Becca walked over to the Com and informed Scott of the situation. He was glad they were all ok but ordered them to clear out before the police started asking questions. She then wandered back over again.

"Do you guys want to come home with us?" asked John.

"No way. We still have a holiday to finish," replied Gordon and the others all nodded.

"Well if you are sure but do me one favour though," said Virgil.

"Sure what is it bro?" asked Alan.

"Call dad when you get back to the Hotel so he doesn't freak out."

"We will don't worry," replied Gordon.

"Oh and be prepared for the inevitable phone call from Scott when he gets home," added John with a grin.

"But of course as if we would expect anything less," laughed Gordon.

"Well enjoy the rest of your holiday and try not to get into any more trouble," said Virgil.

Gordon, Talli, Alan and Tintin all exited Thunderbird 2 and waved goodbye. They then set off quickly for the Hotel before anyone could question them.

* * *

They were all back at the Hotel now and had just called Jeff. He had been relieved to know they were all ok and didn't object to them finishing their holiday. They were all relaxing in their suite now.

"So you two knew we had been in the crash?" queried Gordon to the two young women.

"Yes, we found your rental but no sign of you two," replied Talli.

"Did you try and find us?" asked Alan.

"Well we guessed that you were probably helping out at the other end but the police wouldn't let us go up there," began Tintin.

"Yeah so we ended up helping out where we were and then got taken off to the Hospital before we could go and find you," continued Talli.

"We had no idea you two were in the crash as well. It wasn't until you came running at us that we realized you were," said Gordon pulling Talli closer to him.

"We are all safe now and that's all that matters," said Tintin.

"Yeah so what do we do next then?" asked Talli.

"Leave New York and head to L.A. I have had enough of this city," said Alan.

"Good plan. Let's go tomorrow morning," said Gordon. They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh wait I better go back to the Hospital. I need to speak to Lyle before we leave," said Talli standing up.

"Talli if this is your dream job and it what you want to do then take it. We will work something out," he said standing up beside her.

"Really?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, I love you Talli and I would never ask you to give up your dream," he said smiling. Talli flew into his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon," she said before kissing him again and heading out the door.

"I know that was hard Gords but you did the right thing," said Alan sounding very wise for him.

"I know. She would never ask me to give up being a Thunderbird so how can I ask her to give up a job she loves."

"You two will be able to cope with this," said Tintin smiling at him. Gordon just smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by and they were all having a great time. Gordon and Talli were strolling along the beach enjoying the peace and quiet. The sun was now starting to set and it was a beautiful sight. Up ahead they could see an older couple doing the same thing. Talli smiled at the sight.

"Do you reckon we will still be together when we reach that age?" she asked.

"Definitely, you're stuck with me now," he replied grinning.

"Oh is that so?" she asked moving out of his arms and stepping away.

"Yep," he replied stepping closer to her.

"Are you sure?"

She moved back from him until she reached the edge of the water. Gordon grinned and advanced on her. She returned the grin and then ran along the beach. Gordon took off after her and soon caught her up. He swung her up into his arms and carried her into the water.

"Don't you dare drop me," she said clinging onto him.

He just grinned at her and then dropped down onto his knees in the water so she got wet. She screamed and splashed him. He let go of her so she could stand up. She giggled and splashed him again. He stayed down in the water watching her. She had never looked more beautiful to him then she did right now.

"Are you ok Gords?" she asked suddenly noticing he was staring at her.

"Yeah. There's something I want to ask you Talli," he said.

"What is it?" she asked smiling at him. Gordon was still crouched down in the sea so Talli crouched down in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. She wobbled and would have fallen if it weren't for him grabbing hold of her.

"W-what did you say?" she stuttered standing up.

"I said will you marry me," he repeated standing up as well and looking at her nervously.

"I um, I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be good."

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course I'll marry you Gords."

He grinned and the picked her up spinning her around in the air, before bringing her down and kissing her.

* * *

The rest of the holiday passed by in a whirl for the two young couples. Gordon and Talli managed to find the perfect engagement ring but decided to keep their engagement a secret until they got home. Alan and Tintin were thrilled with the news and Gordon even caught Alan eying up the rings as well. They had just landed back on the island and were heading up to the lounge.

"So do we tell them straightaway that we are engaged?" asked Talli.

"Nah lets see how long it takes them to notice," replied Gordon.

"Not long with the size of that rock," said Alan pointing at the ring.

"Maddie, Lucie and Becca will probably notice first," added Talli.

"Fifty bucks says Lucie notices first," bet Alan. Lucie always seemed to be aware of everything. She had been one of the first to know about Gordon and Talli.

"Ok but I say it will be Grandma. She has eagle eyes," replied Gordon shaking Alan's hand. Tintin and Talli just shook their heads at them.

They arrived in the lounge and were soon greeted by everyone.

"How was the trip?" asked Jeff.

"A lot of fun," replied Gordon.

"It sure was," said Alan with a grin. Jeff could tell instantly that something was going on and watched his sons suspiciously. Grandma was hugging Talli when all of a sudden she turned to her second youngest grandson.

"And when were you going to tell us about this?" she asked lifting up Talli's hand. Everyone looked up in shock, which was soon replaced with grins.

"Congratulations both of you," said Jeff and he hugged them. The others all followed and offered their own words of congratulation.

"How did he propose?" asked Maddie, ever the romantic and even more so since, she became pregnant.

"In the sea at sunset," replied Talli and all the girls squealed in delight, hugging each other again.

"Good luck topping that Al," said John with a grin slapping his baby brother on the back.

"Yeah you got your work cut out coming up with an original way of doing it now bro," added Virgil.

"I'm sure I will think of something," he replied.

"Well welcome to the Married Tracy Men Club bro," said Scott slinging his arm round Gords.

"I thought we were called the Totally Whipped by Our Wives Club?" queried John.

"Well I didn't want to scare him off just yet," retorted Scott.

"You guys are really strange," said Gordon.

"This is what marriage does to you," said John with a grin.

"Watch it you," said Lucie walking over. John just grinned and hugged her.

Gordon just grinned at them all and wandered over to his dad.

"Hey dad do you think you could find a decent apartment in New York for Talli please?" asked Gordon.

"Of course I can son," he replied.

"There's no need Mr Tracy," replied Talli walking over to them.

"Oh do you have somewhere lined up already?" he asked turning to the young woman who was now his daughter in law.

"No, I just don't need it anymore."

"What do you mean Talls?" asked Gordon feeling confused.

"I didn't take the job," she replied. The room fell silent and everyone looked at her in disbelief. They all knew this was her dream job and couldn't believe she had turned it down.

"What?" asked Gordon.

"I turned down the job. I don't want to work in New York and be so far away from everyone I love."

"But I thought this was your dream?"

"When I first started out as a Physio, I wanted to run my own department in a top Hospital. NYCH is one of the best in the world and their Physiotherapy Department is state of the art. It has everything I could possibly want except one thing. It doesn't have you Gords," she explained.

"Yeah but we can work something out honey," he argued not wanting her to give up her dream.

"Can you honestly tell me you would be happy with seeing me once, maybe twice a week? It's not really a basis for a good marriage is it?"

"Other couples manage to cope with long distance relationships."

"But that's just it Gordon. I don't want to. I don't want to wake up alone each morning. I don't want to come home to an empty house. I want to be there for you like when you have a bad rescue and need someone to talk to. I don't want to do that over the phone," she said taking his hands.

"I don't want that either baby. I just don't want you giving up your dream."

"I'm not. I thought that was what I wanted in life but then I met you and everything changed. I want a marriage and a family and I want to be walking the beach with you when we're old and grey," she said and Gordon knew she was thinking about the elderly couple they saw in L.A.

"Me too," he said grinning.

"So are you going to continue working for Dom then?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah but just not as many hours. All that travelling was exhausting."

"Well I don't think you will get bored around here with all of this lot. One of them is bound to injure themselves before long," added Maddie with a grin.

"Plus you can always train to be a Thunderbird," said Becca lightly.

"You were really amazing at that pile up. You really helped keep people calm, especially that car full of kids," said Tintin.

"You can always do the training and see how you get on Talli," said Jeff.

"Thanks Mr Tracy, I might just do that," she replied and then turned to face them all. "I just want to say thank you to all of you for taking me in and making me feel like part of the family."

They all smiled at the young woman. Gordon moved back over and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you so much my soon to be wife," he whispered softly.

"I love you too my soon to be husband," she replied kissing him gently.

"I guess we have another wedding to plan then," said Grandma with a smile.

"If this family keeps expanding like this we will need a bigger island," laughed Jeff and they all joined in.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it guys. (Sniffs and wipes her eyes). I feel really sad about putting this up as I have really enjoyed this story. I hope you all have too.

It's not totally over though as I do have a story for Alan lined up, if you want one that is. He and Tintin aren't getting along so well and then Eddie reappears forcing them both to re-evaluate things. Can they survive?

I now want to say a big thanks to everyone who read the story especially those who reviewed. I love all of ya. Special thanks go to Little Miss Bump as she helped me out with a few problems I was having.


End file.
